Explosive Love
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: High School is difficult for most people but when you to go to a school to become a Pro-Hero how much harder is it? Yuudai has enough trouble studying to become a Pro-Hero but when her crush and a long-lost relative get in the way of her dream. What will happen next? Only own OCs.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Adopted Name:** Yuudai Honda  
 **Birth Name:** Yuuki Shimura  
 **Age:** 15 years old, 16  
 **Born:** October 31st  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Height:** 5'5" (165cm)  
 **Weight:** 118lb  
 **Blood type:** B+  
 **Status:** Alive  
 **Quirk:** Demon Transformation  
 **Abilities:** Changing into different types of demons, full body, parts of body, speed, agility, strength, fire, claws, pointed teeth, horns, tails, wings, ice, acid, etc.  
 **Nicknames:** Yuu, Class 1A Student, Ms Honda, Idiot, Tomboy, Demon, Devil Child, Sis, Baby Girl.  
 **Future Hero Name:** Devil Chain  
 **Family:** Daisuke Honda ( _Adopted Father_ ), Aya Honda ( _Adopted Mother_ ), Yoko Honda ( _Adopted Older Sister_ ), Tomura Shigaraki ( **Tenko Shimura** ) ( _Birth Older Brother_ ), Shimura ( _Birth Father -_ _ **Deceased**_ ), Nana Shimura ( _Birth Grandmother -_ _ **Deceased**_ ).  
 **Friends:** Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraaka, Tenya Lida, Tsuyu Asui, rest of Class 1A.  
 **Enemies:** League of Villains, Rival Classes, ex-boyfriend, Older Brother, all Villains.  
 **Likes:** Reading, Katsuki Bakugo, heroes, Friends, sweets, training, studying, fighting, sports, cold weather, rain, snow, winning.  
 **Dislikes:** Bullying, Villains, death, Tomura Shigaraki, losing.  
 **Occupation:** Student of U.A Academy, Hero in training.  
 **Personality:** Dark, smart, funny, cocky, snappy, proud, firm, strong-willed, playful, short-tempted, bold.  
 **Skills:** Speed, strength, aerial attacks, close combat, long range combat, hand to hand combat.  
 **Looks:** Tanned, sharp teeth, sharp nails, purple irises, black sclera, aqua blue long ponytail hair.  
 **Wears:** School uniforms, combat boots, high heeled boots, high heels, bandaged hands, jeans, P.E uniform, dresses, skirts, tops, shirts, PJs, jackets, coats, scarf, dark blue leotard, mouth mask, black short coat, tights, dark blue with black marks thigh boots, sunglasses.

 **Every month I would focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again. So let me know even if you just like the book then I will take that as a yes thank you and let me know soon or even if you only have any suggestions for the books or my update plan.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**

 **Yuudai's POV:**

 _I was walking by the park with my Big Sister holding her hand as she gossips again about her dull day at big school. I stopped listening to her about halfway home and turn my head to see if any of my friends are inside, and I see Izzy standing with a boy crying behind him. I stop making my Big Sis stop too and walk over to see Kat with two other boys. "That's mean, Kacchan," Izzy mumbles as tears collected in his eyes fumbling with the bottom of his shirt. "Can't you see he's crying? If you keep going, I-I-I'll never forgive you!" He shouts at the end seeming to stop shaking in fear, but Kat doesn't seem fazed as he starts smirking and the other two unleash their Quirks._

" _Even though you're Quirkless…" Kat punches his palm with a small explosion emitting with smoke floating off. "...you're pretending to be a hero, Deku?" They all lunge for Izzy, and I get pushed forward, I turn my head to see Big Sis smiling at me._

" _Go Yuuie." She says, and I close my eyes feeling my right arm change, I dash forward towards the three boys and throw my arm forward hitting the one close to me and on Kat's right and punch him along with knocking the other two down._

" _Bad Kat, being mean to Izzy!" I scold him, he looks up at me with a small glare, but it soon disappears. "Wanna come with me and Yoyo?" I ask him, he looks overseeing my Big Sis standing helping the crying boy up and he runs off shouting something to Izzy. I hold out my hand to Kat, and he takes my scale-covered arm, and I help him up to his feet, and I walk us over to Big Sis. "Bye, bye Izzy, see ya tomorrow!" I call out as I hold onto Kat's hand as mine turns back to human._

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

I open my eyes in my bed to see my canopy with lights that are still on from last night, the only way I can sleep is if I have a little light. Anyway, I get out of my bed to put on my slippers and trudge over to my bedroom door and open it to see Yoko, my older sister about to knock on my door like every morning. "Morning Yuuie ready for school?" She asks me like every morning; I don't answer as I walk past her and head to the kitchen still in my pyjamas.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

I walk into the kitchen with my parents, my Dad sitting on the seat enjoying his breakfast and my Mum plating up another plate of it's in my place. I sit down next to Dad as he reads over the newspaper sighing again, he does this every morning, and I tuck into my breakfast and drink my coffee. "Yuudai, don't forget after school to pick up some books for your sister at the library." Mum reminds me again, my Sister Yoko is in college now and has an assignment about the history of journalism as she wants to be a journalist and she sucks at writing and needs all the help she can get. I nod as I chew on my bacon and look at my Dad, he is a Doctor for a private hospital for high-end people, he works alongside people with Quirks, but Dad's the only one that doesn't and the best at what he does. My Mum is a partner in a law firm downtown and has some Pro Hero clients, but she won't tell me who they are yet and I am in my last year before High School and the only one in my family with a Quirk.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

I walk inside my room to my walk-in closet to grab my school uniform and put my hair up in pigtails along with putting my mask to hide my sharp teeth and walk back out with my sunglasses over my eyes to hide my creepy eyes as Yoko teases me with as I made our baby cousin cry. I look at myself in my body length mirror and sigh as it's as good as it'll get and nod to myself and grab my school bag from my bed and walk out my room heading off to school.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

I walk down the road heading towards Tatooin Station where I see a crowd of people along with a giant idiot on the railway having a tantrum; he knocks one of the metal holders off the top of the railway bridge. Suddenly, Death Arms, a pro-hero rushes to stop it, everyone gasps in shock as I walk calmly closer and see my dear childhood friend Izuku Midoriya looking the most amazed at this display. Another pro-hero named Backdraft comes through holding everyone back from the immediate danger zone using his water Quirk as he warns everyone to stand back. Again everyone gushes at the arrival of a pro-hero, and Izzy jumps around on the spot trying to get a better look at the scene as the two men in front of us gossip about the small time crook holding us all up. "But man, turning into a monster's an amazing Quirk." The man in a hoodie complains as we all watch.

"What did he do?" The man in a suit asks him.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered." The first man replies.

"A Quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?" The second man questions and even I have to say it was pathetic, Izzy knocks into me as he tries moving forward.

"Yuu!" He exclaims with a blush as he begins freaking out.

"Come on Izzy; I know you want to see the heroes up close," I reply and take his hand pulling him through the crowd towards the front. Again another pro-hero named Kamui Woods comes to help as he dashes forward and jumps up to the bridge and jumps into the air as the monster slams their hand down and misses getting more frustrated as he shouts at Kamui Woods, we make it to the front of the crowd making Izzy happy.

"Who's fighting?" He asks with excitement, as we watch them fight on. "Kamui Woods!" Said hero flips into the air and retracts his arm. "The young and talented rising star!"

"You were the one asking, but you gave a perfect commentary, kid. You're a fanboy, aren't ya?" A man next to us asks him pointing at him startling the shy greenette.

"Uh, well…" Izzy tries to say but gets nervous.

"Yes, he is," I answer for him making him blush again, I turn my head to watch the fight with Kamui Woods running up the monster's arm and attaches to his wrist and gets flung around but let's go and lands down safely and begins reciting the laws he'd broken before beginning his signature move.

"Oh, here it comes!" Izzy calls out pointing.

"Show us, something flashy, Tree-Man!" The man shouts in a mocking tone.

"Pre-emptive…" Izzy says along with Kamui Woods.

"...Binding…" Kamui says.

"...Lacquered Chain Prison!" They say together as Kamui Woods unleashes his move, but it doesn't reach it's target as a woman the size of a giant, jumps in knocking the monster off his feet and consciousness. This surprises everyone but all the pervs seem to come out as they take pictures of the woman in a tight-fitting costume, she's bent over showing more than any modest person should.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." She announces striking a pose with the same pervs continuing their photoshoot as she waves her arms around in celebration for taking down the monster when she hardly did anything. I look over at Izzy as he writes in his notebook as everyone leaves to get to school and work as he stands there muttering to himself as he makes notes.

"Gigaintification, huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing Quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand in hand with that, its use might be limited? No, but whether or not she can control the size…" Izzy mutters as he writes.

"Hey wait, you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero? That's great! You can do it!" The man cheers for my Quirkless friend, he stops writing and turns around smiling.

"Yes! I'll do my best!" He replies and I tap him on the shoulder; he turns towards me still smiling.

"Well, come on, or we'll be late for school," I tell him and walk off.

"What about you little lady? Gonna be a hero?" The man asks, and I turn around still walking.

"Of course," I reply and turn back as Izzy walks next to me, I look down at my hands and tighten the bandages.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

We made it to school in time, and I sit in my seat by the window next to my other childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo as he sits back in his chair with his feet on the desk acting all tough. I sit writing in my notebook as our teacher talks to the class. "Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'll pass out handouts for your future plans now, but…" He grabs the papers from his desk in his hand. "... you're all…" the class start showing off their Quirks as our homeroom teacher scatters the papers into the air behind him making the class erupts into chaos. "... pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" The class all cheer as they show off their Quirks. "Yes, yes, you all have wonderful Quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules! School President!" The teacher calls out, and I lift my head from my notes and stand up.

"Enough!" I shout making them all stop, that's right I'm the School President, and I rule the student body with fear once they're all silent, I sit back down making sure my notes are correct.

"Teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!" Kat teases as he looks down with a smirk on his lips as the other students shout their protest even though he's not wrong. "You all should shut up like the extras you are!" He teases them some more.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right, Bakugo?" Teach questions looking at his notes which shocks everyone.

"U.A.? That national school?! It was in the top 0.2% this year, you know! Their acceptance rate's always really low, too!" They all gape, in shock of the news that one of the top students was going to a top school.

"That's exactly why you guys are just extras!" Kat leaps onto his desk. "I aced the mock test!" Which he only did with my help. "I'm one of the only ones at this school who could possibly get into U.A." He smirks and points to himself, and I knew he meant me as we'd talked about it. "I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!" He clenches his fist and raises his arm into the air. "My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners!" He goes over the top again with his boasting.

"Oh yeah, Honda and Midoryia wanted to go to U.A. too, right?" Teach adds on which shocks everyone, I look over at Kat as he stands still on his desk and I look back at the cowering Izzy. Everyone else looks at him in shock before bursting out in laughter at the idea of him going to a big school like him.

"Huh? Midoriya? No way!" They laugh. "You can't get into the hero course just be studying!"

"Th-they got rid of that rule!" Izzy stutters as he stands up trying to defend himself against the laughing students. "There's just no precedent…" Kat gets overly angry at our childhood friend as he uses his explosive Quirk and hits Izzy's desk with force making him fly back away from the desk.

"Hey, Deku! You're below the rejects! You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?" Kat fumes as the smoke from the explosion disperse and Izzy freaks.

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!" Izzy backs away from Kat into the wall. "It's just that it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well… I won't know unless I try…" He keeps his head low in submission to a very angry Kat.

"Whaddaya mean unless you try?!" Kat fumes even more as smoke emits from both his palms. "Are you taking the test for fun?! What the hell can you do? You're Quirkless!"

"School President." Teach signs, and I get up from my seat scrapping against the floor, I turn around looking at my childhood friends and sigh to myself.

" **Ukobach Right Arm!"** I whisper and my right arm turns red with my bandaged hand unwraps to the floor with my nails growing longer. I step towards Kat and hold his hand stopping the explosion; he looks at me with narrow eyes. "Please stop now Kat," I tell him and he lowers his hands to side and nods going back to his seat, and I help Izzy up to his feet and go back to my seat.

The school day is finally over, and I have to get to the local library, I pack my things into my bag and look over the room to see Kat taking Izzy's notebook. "We're not done talking yet, Deku," Kat warns him looking down at him.

"Katsuki, what's that?" One of his friends asks him, and he holds it up for them to read. "Huh? 'Hero Analysis for the Future'? Seriously?" He starts laughing with the other one; I still don't care what they're names are as I won't have to learn them soon anyway.

"I-it's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" Izzy panics out demand, but Kat sets it a smoke making Izzy cry out for his notebook. "That's mean…" Not done torturing Izzy, Kat throws it out the open window behind me. "What?!"

"Most top first string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school. I mean, I'm a perfectionist." Kat boasts seeming to have forgotten that I was also applying for U.A. and I was in the room.

"He's so petty." His second minion mutters behind his back which I have to say I don't disagree, Kat puts a hand on Izzy's shoulder and smoke fumes out.

"So anyway, don't apply to U.A., nerd." Kat threatens him with a menacing aura around him, Izzy stutters out nonsense and the three walk off to the classroom doors.

"Come on; you could at least say _something_ back." Minion 2 comments, looking back.

"Don't say that. He's pathetic. He still can't face reality." Minion 1 sneers and I hold onto the desk to stop my rage, and Kat stops at the door and peers over his shoulder.

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!" Kat pushes it, and I feel the desk splinter under the pressure of my grip, I look over as Izzy looks at Kat who raises his hand letting off small threatening sparks. "What?" They finally leave the room, and I push the desk pass it's limit, and it breaks with pieces falling to the floor. I startle Izzy, he turns around and I know he's scared of my reaction to Kat, I pull my bag onto my shoulder and walk over to my childhood friend and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Izzy; I know everything will work out," I tell him and hold out my hand to him. "Wanna come with me to the library to pick out Yoyo's books?" I ask him, he nods not feeling up to talking, and I take his hand in my bandaged hand, and I walk us out of the school.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

Outside the school I walk us to the ground outside our classroom window to find Izzy's notebook, I look at him as he thinks with a sour face. "Don't listen to Kat, Izzy I know you'll do okay, and it doesn't matter if you have a Quirk or not," I tell him and see his notebook swimming on the surface with the fishes and grab it for him scaring the fish away. "It's okay to dream Izuku," I hand him the notebook and see him still looking so sad.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

I walk us off with Izzy still not talking as we walk down the road when he stops and shakes his fist suddenly looking determined and walks down the path laughing, probably imitating All Might. "Izzy, stop that you sound sil-" I hear something behind us and turn slowly to find a glob monster forming behind us.

"A villain?!" Izzy gulps as it looks down at us.

"Two medium-sized invisibility cloaks…" It says, and I grab hold of Izzy's hand again and try to make a run for it, but it pounces on us. I dive out of the way and look to my side but Izzy's not there, I look behind me to see him in the clutches of the glob monster, I watch as it tries to take over my friend's body. "Don't worry. I'm just going to take over your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about 45 seconds. You'll feel better soon." It says, but I see Izzy try to remove the glop from his mouth with his hand but it does nothing, I look down at my claws and know that it won't be any better. "You can't grab me. I'm fluid! Thanks for your help. You're my hero. I didn't think _that_ had come to this city." I pull down my mask exposing my mouth and part my lips to the razor sharp teeth behind them.

" **Demonic Breath!"** I breathe out, and a green fog emits from my mouth flowing towards the glob monster, it shrieks in pain as the fog makes contact.

"Why you little-" It gets cut off when the drain cover pops off and hits it, I look around the glob monster to see none other than All Might.

"It's all right now, young children. I am here." He announces, the villain lashes out at him, but he dodges out of the way as it hits the side with debris and dust flying in the air behind him. All Might leaps forward, and the villain gets ready to hit him, but he stops short and gets ready to swing a punch at him. " **Texas Smash!"** He swings his fist forward with such pressure.

"Wind pressure…?!" The glob shrieks as he tears away leaving my friend behind, he falls free, I catch him in my arms and look over as All Might collects up the glob monster.

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the Origins**_

Izzy is still unconscious from the shock and lack of oxygen thanks to the glob monster and All Might keeps rapidly tapping the side of his face to wake him up. "Hey! Hey! Hey - Oh, good!" Izzy opens his eyes and freaks out at seeing his hero; he back away from him in shock and awe. "I'm glad you're okay! Sorry I got you caught up in my villain fight. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place." He laughs, and Izzy looks like he could cry from the shock. "But, you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!" He holds up the glob monster stuck inside two 1-litre soda bottles.

"Oh, right! An a-autograph! Where should I-?" Izzy frantically looks around and notices his notebook lying on the ground. "In that notebook!" He picks it up and opens it to a random page with All Might's autograph already inside. "He already did!" He starts bowing rapidly at his hero while I stand here looking between the two. "Th-thank you very much! It'll be an heirloom! A family treasure!"

"Okay! Well, I need to take this guy to the police. See you again on the other side of the screen!" All Might bids us goodbye and gets ready to leave.

"Wait, already?" Izzy asks him, and I cross my arms as I lean against the lamp post.

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time. Well then, I'm counting on your continued support!" I had just watched my childhood friend grab hold of All Might's leg and hold on as he jumped into the air. I give out a sigh and push off the lamp post before walking down the road towards the local library to get my Sister's books for class. My phone goes off in my bag, and I reach inside my bag getting out my phone and see the caller ID reading 'Mum! Don't Answer!' I sigh again and press the key and hold the phone to my ear.

"Hi Yuudai you're sister needs those books are you at the library yet?" She asks, and I sigh down the line.

"Not yet, Izuku was just attacked by a villain, and All Might just saved him, and well he's gone off now, but I'm heading off towards it now," I reply, she seems shocked, so I hang up and continue to walk towards the library. "Man could today get any worse?" I mutter as I turn the corner.

 **The first chapter and it's out! Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think so comment, favourite or follow! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**

 **AKR - Weak**


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**

" **Fighting Moves"**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

{A/N: There may be some swearing and violence in the chapters be wary!}

 **Yuudai's POV:**

I walk into the library in the shopping district finally as I took the long route with Izzy, but he's gone off with All Might. I look around as I browse the shelves for Yoko's book and find what I'm looking for, I pick the book up reading through quickly and sigh before picking up another book for caution.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

 **3rd POV:**

In Tatooin Shopping District, in one of the dank alleyways, the captured Glob Monster awakens and looks around from inside the bottle. " _Wh-where am I…? What happened…?"_ He ponders and remembers in counting the hero All Might. "Oh yeah… that bastard…If it weren't for that bastard…" He seethes as Katsuki, and his two minions walk down the same alleyway with the captured Glob Monster.

"Hey, Katsuki, aren't you and Midoriya childhood friend? And the Prez?" Minion 1 asks him as Katsuki finishes his drink.

"You went a little overboard today. I'm surprised Honda didn't kill you." Minion 2 ways in, making Katsuki cringe slightly thinking back to Yuudai in class when she'd stopped him.

"It's his fault for getting in my way. Dai wouldn't kill me." He replies and kicks the bottle in front of him filled with the Glob Monster, the cap comes loose spilling the Glob Monster free.

"Don't let it get to you." Minion 2 comments.

"He's an idiot dreaming like a kid!" Katsuki grumbles and lights up the can in a small explosion. "Just watching him pisses me off!" He throws the burnt can away.

"Then, why don't we go to the arcade for a change of pace? You'll come, too, right, Katsuki?" Minion 1 asks him.

"Yeah." Katsuki agrees, looking indifferent at the suggestion.

"Then let's go to the one in front of the station. There's lots of prey there." Minion 2 says making an okay sign with his long fingers.

"You're terrible." Minion 1 retorts, looking at his friend.

"What? If we get caught, it'll end up on my record, not to mention if Dai caught us we'd all be dead!" Katsuki scolds his friends angrily thinking of said girl and the pain they would inflict on the three of them, but the fear on their faces isn't from him or the mention of their school president but the Glob Monster behind him approaching them with bad intentions.

"Hey, look!" Minion 1 points out behind him, with Minion 2 pointing with his extended finger, Katsuki looks over his shoulder as the Glob Monster forms back together.

"An invisible cloak with a great Quirk!" Glob grins as he goes for Katsuki, who looks at it with wide eyes in shock and slight fear.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

With Izuku and the deflated All Might atop a building, Izuku lets out a shriek at the deflated pro-hero. "Y-y-you're deflating…!" Izuku stutters out in shock as he looks at the figure in front of him. "Wait, up until now… huh?! Fake? A fake?! You're so skinny!" He freaks out as he looks around questioning what he'd just seen.

"I am All Might…" He begins to say when blood spills out his mouth, freaking out Izuku more as he gives out a shriek at the sight in front of him.

"No way!" Izuku cries out with even more shock than before.

"You know how the guys at the pool are constantly flexing and posturing? It's like that." Skinny All Might explains his situation.

"No way…!" Izuku shrieks and goes white at the thought. "I-it can't be… All Might is fearless… he saves everyone with a smile… he's the greatest…" He shakes out, and skinny All Might gives out a sigh.

"A fearless smile, huh?" He questions and sits down at the railing. "Now that you've seen me like this, young man, make sure you don't write about it online, even accidentally." He warns him and lifts his baggy shirt to an old wound on his chest, Izuku looks at it in shock at his hero would sustain an injury so server. "It's an injury I got from an enemy's attack five years ago. Half of my respiratory organs were destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. I've become emaciated from repeated surgeries and the aftereffects. Right now, I can only work as a hero for about three hours a day." He explains it and looks at the kid in front of him as he grimaces.

"That can't be… five years ago… was that when you fought Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku asks him.

"You're well-informed. But a punk like that couldn't defeat me. This fight was not made public to the world. I asked for it not to be made public. I will save people with a smile! The Symbol of Peace cannot be daunted by evil. I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me. Pros are always risking their lives. I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero even without power.'" He tells him the reality of life which hits the young Quirkless teen breaking him up inside as the words replay in his mind.

"I see…" He mutters with wide eyes from the shock and lowers his head not wanting his hero to see him like this, skinny All Might stands up not fazed by the reaction from the young teen.

"If you want to help others, then you could also become a police officer. They're often teased because they get villains delivered to their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation. It's not bad to dream. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man." He says as he walks to the door of the building roof and leaves for Izuku to think over his words.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

In the stairwell, skinny All Might gives out a cough as he walks down the stairs. "Now, I need to quickly get this guy…" He mutters to himself and goes to grab the bottles from his trouser side pockets but they're empty, he pulls out the inside but still, there's nothing inside and looks around frantically. He looks out of the window to see smoke rising behind a tall building in the distance. "Don't tell me…"

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

Back on the roof, Izuku hears the sound of the explosion and comes back to reality as he sees the smoke rising from behind the building. "A villain! What hero will go to the scene?" He exclaims with some excitement as he runs off to the door, but stops thinking back again to what All Might had said. He walks somberly with his head lower as he walks to the door.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

In the local library, not too far from the explosion, Yuudai picks up another book adding it to the three others for her sister and feels a slight tremor and the sound of a blast, she looks up from the book seeing people rushing out of the door to see what it's about. Yuudai sighs and picks up the books before walking to the checkout desk and puts the books into her bags and steps outside to the crowd of people looking inside the alleyway.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

Skinny All Might runs as fast as his body will able to the scene of the smoke, the view in the Shopping District is in chaos as people scream as the flames from the explosion flicker. The flames grow wild with people running from the mess behind them, the heroes come running in but stop short looking over the scene of destruction. The view in front of them is of the Glob Monster trying to take over Katsuki, who struggles in the villains hold but still can't break free. "A child was taken, hostage?!" Death Arms shouts and smashes his fists together before running towards them. "You coward!" He leaps into the air and lands by the Glob Monster giving him a powerful punch, but it does nothing as his fist gets sucked in. "What _is_ this? I can't grab hold!" The villain lashes out at him, knocking him into one of the building, the other heroes step forward worried for their comrade.

"Death Arms! Crap!" They call out as the fire gets worse and the villain lashes out at them, but they dodge out of the way in time.

"Don't come near me!" It grins as it looks around and Katsuki breaks free slightly and lets out a shout from the force.

"I won't let sewage like this swallow me! You little -" Katsuki yells as he tries fighting against the Glob Monster and uses his Quirk to spark up explosions and fires off a large one as the heroes cover their faces from the heat.

"What power! I've hit the jackpot! With this Quirk and power, I can get revenge on that guy and little girl!" The Glob grins as he expands and the heroes watch on.

"Woah, what's that?! Could he be a big-shot villain?!" A man in the crowd asks.

"She's here! The rookie hero, Mt. Lady!" A woman exclaims as said hero runs down the street in her large form.

"W-wait… I need there to be at least two lanes!" She stutters trying to get her foot over but keeps hesitating as Kamari Wood grabs hold of Katsuki's minions (friends) and runs down with more civilians.

"I'm not good with explosions! I'll leave it to someone else today!" He says as he jumps away with the rescuees and Backdraft puts out the fires in the buildings.

"Thanks for that. I have my hands full fighting the fire. The fire trucks not here yet? How are things over there?" He asks, looking over at the other heroes as they watch over the villain.

"He's sticky and hard to grab, and a child with a strong Quirk is struggling against him." Death Arms replies.

"Thanks to that, it's a minefield. It's hard to do anything against this triple play!" He adds on and Katsuki being almost fully taken over lashes out at them and the heroes run off out of the way. "Crap!"

"It's no use! There's no one who can take care of this at the scene, right now! All we can do is wait for someone with a more suitable Quirk!" They report over the flames and chaos.

"Let's hold back the damage until then!" Backdraft shouts over as he continues to fight the fires.

"Don't worry; I'm sure someone will be here soon!" Kamair Wood shouts down as he lifts civilians onto a safe rooftop.

"Damn it!" Death Arms curses as he looks at the scene in front of him as Katsuki continues to fight back.

Skinny All Might finally make it to the scene of the chaos behind the growing crowd, and unknown to him so does Yuudai, she looks over the crowd with her short legs but only sees the smoke and fire. "Hey, doesn't it look kinda bad?"

"You can do it, heroes!" The crowd shout out as they watch the scene, Yuudai looks around trying to get a better look but still struggles.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

Izuku walks down the street nearby with his head in his notebook as he walks somberly with people passing him and thinks back to all the times' everyone put him down. He looks through his notebook as he remembers every word and closes the book looking at it and tries to fight back the tears that threaten to spill, he feels the tremor from one of the explosions and the sound which knocks him out of his thoughts and looks over to see smoke rising out from the shopping district. He walks over trying to get a better look and spies through the crowd of people the Glob Monster from before; he gasps in shock at the sight of the villain. "Izzy, what are you doing here?" He hears his childhood friend ask him as he turns to look over at her, she looks at him with worry and he points in the direction of the villain, she stands on the tip of her toes and gets a better look to see the same Glob Monster as before.

"...then it's my fault…" Izuku mutters, Yuudai looks at him and places a hand on his shoulder in some comfort as he seems more in shock.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"They can't. Apparently, the villain caught a junior high schooler. It's been like that for a while." The news shocks Izuku even more as he thinks back to his encounter with the villain and how terrible it was and covers his mouth due to the shock. Yuudai looks over at her friend knowing what thoughts are going through his head and sighs before looking at the villain in the distance.

"Anyway, wasn't that villain the one All Might was chasing earlier?"

"All Might? No way! He's here?"

"I think I saw him earlier."

"Seriously?! Then what's All Might doing?!" He hears all of it as he stands watching from the back holding his injury and lowers his head in shame feeling that he can't help them. Izuku feels the guilt crushing him as he covers his mouth trying to stop himself as he keeps apologising in his head. Yuudai looks at her friend in worry then looks at the villain and sees ash blond hair she wound know anywhere and when the boy opens their eyes the eyes she can't help get lost in, and she then knew who was held hostage by that Glob Monster. It's Katsuki Bakugo her childhood friend and longtime crush. She feels electricity run through her nerves, and she races through the crowd with Izuku not far behind as they shock the crowd and heroes with their actions as they continue to run towards their friend.

"Idiots! Stop! Stop!" Death Arms shouts out to them, but they don't listen as they run towards the danger.

"That brat… that demon girl!" The Glob sneers as it watches them approach them.

"Deku… Dai…" Katsuki mutters weakly from the lack of oxygen as he gets sucked into the Glob Monster.

"Die in an explosion!" Glob shouts as he goes to hit them, Izuku throws his bag at the Glob with something from the bag hitting it in the eye, making it retract. It releases Katsuki's face, and he coughs from the lack of air, but the Glob tries taking back Katsuki, Yuudai stops in her tracks and pulls down her mask exposing her mouth as Izuku leaps forward.

"Kacchan!" He shouts as he tries grabbing hold of the Glob, but it just slips through his hand.

"Why are you here?!" Katsuki snaps at him looking down at him as Yuudai opens her mouth and the green gas escapes her mouth and floats towards the Glob's head, it comes into contact with it, and it shrieks in pain.

"My legs moved on their own!" Izuku yells back still trying to grab hold of the sludge, but it slips through his fingers as Yuudai breathes in again. "I don't know why, though!" He cries out as Yuudai breathes out more fog, she looks at her friends as they both struggle and she presses her hand onto her chest.

" **Powers of FurFur!"** She yells out, and antlers sprout out of the top of her head, and she holds out her hands towards the villain. Electrical sparks out of her palms then a ball of lightning forms in between her hands and she focuses the ball right at the sludge holding her friend and the ball of lightning strikes out at the villain hitting its head. The hit makes the Glob Monster scream out in pain letting more of Katsuki go as Izuku tries grabbing hold of him but the villain keeps his grip on him.

"Wow! She almost got him!" The crowd calls out as they continue to watch.

"You looked like you were asking for help…" Izuku adds with tears in his eyes which hit All Might hard, and Yuudai readies her next attack as the lightning collects between her hands.

"Stop it…!" Katsuki cries out as he gets taken over quicker as the villain wants out of there, All Might holds onto a post near him as his muscles expand into his other form.

"Just a little longer. Don't get in my way!" Glob yells out about hit Izuku.

"He'll die in vain! Is he suicidal?!" Death Arms shouts out as they try to get to the teens as the Glob uses Katsuki's Quirk to start an explosion, Yuudai covers Izuku waiting for the hit, but it never comes. The smoke clears and standing there is All Might.

"I really am pathetic." He says the teens look up to see him take the hit from the villain looking down at them as they look up at him in shock. "Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He breaks free of the sludge wrapped around his arm and gets ready to attack. "Pros are always risking their lives!" He shouts with blood spilling out of his mouth as he says this.

"All Might!" Glob shouts as he whips out his hand, but All MIght is just too quick.

" **Detroit Smash!"** He shouts out, and the wind pressure created by the punch blows away and creates a wind vortex blowing everything nearby, with the heroes holding onto things attached to the ground. The whirlwind finally disperses leaving a very tired All Might as he takes deep breaths, everyone stares at him when dark clouds roll in above, and rain falls upon them.

"Rain?"

"Don't tell me it's from the wind pressure just now?"

"An updraft developed and…" The crowd gush in shock as the watch on, All Might wipes the blood from his mouth and stands tall over the three unconscious teens lying on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! With just his right fist, he changed the weather! That's amazing! That's All Might for ya!" The crowd break out into cheers as All Might keeps steady on his feet feeling weak from the overuse of power. He raises his right arm into the air, and they cheer louder.

Finally, the three teens wake from their little nap, and Yuudai sits next to Katsuki as the three of them get scolded by the heroes. "Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be! There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" Izuku gets scolded by Death Arms and Kamari Wood as Katsuki, and Yuudai gets praised.

"That was amazing toughness! That lightning blast! And those Quirks! Once you're a pro, please come to my agency! You'll definitely be an excellent sidekick!" He keeps on talking, but the teens weren't listening as Yuudai takes Katsuki's hand in hers as they look over at Izuku as he gets scolded.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

Katsuki and Yuudai get released from the reports and heroes as that happens one figure dressed in a smart suit walks over to All Might and starts scolding him slight shocking a few people. "Isn't that your Mum?" Katsuki asks Yuudai who nods her head in response, said woman turns around and races over to her daughter bringing her into a hug.

"When I was told what happened I was so worried about you, your Dad is still at the hospital and I have to sort all this out down here and well your sister is at a friends so you'll be home alone." She tells her daughter, and Katsuki looks at his friend and takes her hand.

"She can stay with me." He tells her, she looks at him and smiles nodding her head.

"Keep each other safe." She lets her daughter go and walks over to All Might and the other heroes.

"Your Mum is still scary in lawyer mode," Katsuki comments as they watch her.

"Tell me about it, and I never win an argument." Yuudai agrees and pulls him away from the scene after Izuku.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

Down the backstreets again the three teens walk on back to their homes, Yuudai and Katsuki see Izuku up ahead. "Deku!" Katsuki shouts out to him, which makes him stop and turn around as the two run over to him.

"Kacchan… Yuu…?" Izuku mumbles as the stop a few feet away breathing heavily.

"I never asked for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine with Dai's help. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" Katsuki rages as he lets it all off his chest and turns around marching angrily back the way he came.

"Sorry about that Izzy, Kat's just a little upset and in shock is all." Yuudai apologies for her friend and walks back down with Katsuki on their way to his home, leaving a confused and shocked Izuku standing in the path alone. He turns around with his head held down when suddenly All Might appears from an alleyway.

"I am here!" He announces loudly shocking Izuku.

"A-All Might?! Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters and Yuu's Mum until now…" Izuku stutters out, looking around making All Might give out a laugh.

"Getting away from them was a piece of cake. And Mrs Honda let me leave. Why? Because I am All Might-" He boasts when his body poofs out and returns to the skinny fragile version of himself with blood spilling out of his mouth freaking out Izuku. He coughs out wiping away the blood from his chin as he looks at the teen in front of him. "Young man, I come with thanks, a corrections, and a suggestions. If you hadn't been there along with your friend… if you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk… thank you." He thanks the teen but he doesn't seem to take it.

"That can't be… It's my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless…" Izuku replies his head low, thinking over what had happened.

"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless _you_ at the scene that I was able to act. Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." He tells Izuku who thinks back to what happened when he and Yuudai ran out of the crowd to save Katsuki, his eyes gleam and lower his head trying to fight back the tears more as he remembers his Mother's words. "That was true for you, too, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Izuku can't fight back the tears as he answers with tears streaming down his face as he hunches over as if in deep pain and falls to his knees in front of his hero.

"You can become a hero." He tells him, making him cry out.

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Glob Monster Returns**_

The two teens with Quirks made it back to Katsuki's home and are sitting in his room as Yuudai looks over the books she got for her sister. "Why did you try and save me?" Katsuki asks his female friend as he sits on his bed leaning against the headboard, she looks up putting the books back in her bag.

"Because you're my friend and my feet moved on their own before I could think up a plan." She replies and looks at him as she pulls out her hair letting it out in waves down her back. "I need my bombshell blond in my life." She turns around and gets up from the bed heading to the bathroom.

 **Thank you all for reading it and please comment, favourite or follow as a way to show me how much you love it! Also if you have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer them as best as I can. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**

 **Song: Imagine Dragons - BELIEVER**


	3. Chapter 3: Exam Prep

**Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**

 **3rd POV:**

"You can become a hero." He tells him, making him cry out, he thinks back to all of the times anyone in the past has doubted him and holds his chest in pain as tears fall onto the ground. "You are worthy to inherit my power." Izuku hearing this looks up at him, his tears long forgotten as he stares in shock.

"Inherit your power?" He asks with tears staining his face; All Might gives out a laugh at the sight in front of him.

"What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" He exclaims as he points down at Izuku with blood spilling out of his mouth again, he wipes away the blood from his chin as Izuku looks up at him in shock. "I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boast,' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth." He raises his hands behind his head and flicks them open as he looks up to the sky dramatically. "My Quirk was passed onto me like a sacred torch."

"It was passed on to you…?" Izuku asks him as a breeze rolls in lifting All Might's shirt revealing his injury.

"That's right. And next, it is your turn." He tells him which seems to freak Izuku out,

"W-wait! Wait a minute! It's true your Quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much so that not a day goes by when I don't see someone talking about it online. But, well, I don't really understand what you mean by inheriting or passing on a Quirk… I've never heard of anything like that before, and it's never been conjectured in the debate. Why is that? Is it because since the dawn of history, a Quirk like that was never confirmed? In the first place, it's…" Izuku rapidly mutters as he gets lost on the concept.

"You always start with denial, huh? Nonsense! I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie! The power to transfer power… that is the Quirk I inherited! I was crowned with 'One For All'!" He tells the teen.

"'One For All'..." Izuku repeats quietly playing it over.

"That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It is the crystallisation of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart." All Might explains.

"Why are you… why are you giving me something so great?" Izuku asks him looking up at him.

"I have been looking for a successor. And then, I thought it would be alright for _you_ to inherit it. You are just a Quirkless hero fanboy, but you and your friend were more heroic than anyone else back there!" This statement gets to Izuku as his eyes gleam over with unshed tears. "Never mind! Well, it's up to you, though. What'll you do?" All Might asks him, and Izuku wipes away his unshed tears and gets to his feet facing his hero with a determined look.

"I'll do it." He answers strongly.

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say!" All Might looks down smirking.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

 **Yuudai's POV:**

"Kat, have you finished the quiz yet?" I ask from the bathroom as I finish getting into my PJs that I keep here for such occasions. I walk into Kat's room to see him lying on his bed asleep, I walk over to him and smile pressing my lips to his forehead and walk away to the guest room.

I wake up early and get dressed in my workout clothes and head out for a run to think through yesterday and run off some access energy like every morning.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

 **3rd POV:**

At Dagoba Municipal Beach Park two days later in the early morning All Might (all powered up) and Izuku work on the trash-filled beach, All Might sits on a fridge as Izuku tries pulling it with some rope wrapped around his shoulders but it won't even budge. "Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on!" All Might teases as Izuku tries to pull the said fridge, but he slips forward hitting the sand. "If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier." Izuku gets up slowly and looks over at All Might.

"Well yeah, I mean, you weigh 274 kilograms, right?" He asks, looking at his hero.

"No, I lost weight, so I'm only 255 kilograms now, in this form." All Might replies smiling broadly, and Izuku looks around him at all the junk around the beach.

"Anyway, why am I dragging trash at the beach park?" Izuku asks, making All Might laugh and get his phone out to take pictures of Izuku in his weak form.

"It's 'cause, you know, you're not a proper vessel." He answers, continuing to take pictures as the teen breaks out in tears at the answer.

"What you're saying now is the opposite to what you said before!" Izuku breaks down in tears and hunchs over with his face buried in the sand as All Might walks over to him continuing to take pictures of the scene in front of him.

"I'm talking about your _body_. My Quirk, One For All, is the fullest physical ability of many people gathered into one. An unprepared body cannot inherit it fully. The limbs will come off, and the body will explode." All MIght explains the situation which freaks young Izuku out as he holds himself.

"The limbs will _what_?! Then… I'm picking up trash in order to train my body…?" He asks, looking up at his hero that gives him a thumbs up agreeing with his question.

"Yes! But that's not all. After some research on the internet yesterday, I discovered that part of this beach park's coast has been like this for many years." All Might remarks as he walks back to the large fridge and taps on it, denting the frame, Izuku gets up from the sand and looks around slightly.

"Yeah… for some reason, because of the currents, objects drift here a lot, and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping… the local residents don't come near here, either." Izuku adds on, remembering what Yuudai had told him when she was working on getting the coast cleaned but didn't have the time due to her other activities.

"Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff." All Might comments and places his hand on top of the fridge and brings his hand down crushing the fridge as he talks. "Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service, even if people called that boring or whatever. You can't waver from those roots." He presses harder finally flattening the fridge letting the sunrise visible to Izuku. "You will restore the horizon for this whole section! That is your first step toward becoming a hero!" He says, looking up at his successor as he turns around to look at the mountain of junk piled high.

"My first step…? Clean… this… all of it…?!" Izuku exclaims with shock at the task ahead.

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right?" All Might asks him.

"Yes… yes! Because it's where you went! So if I'm going to go… I thought… it would definitely have to be U.A…." He answers with slight determination.

"You're a go-getter fanboy!" That comment makes Izuku blush. "But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a Quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. And U.A.'s is the hardest hero course to get into. In other words…" All Might advises the teen.

"In the ten months until U.A.'s entrance exam, I have to complete my vessel!" Izuku finishes All Might's thoughts as he gets out pieces of paper from his pocket.

"That's where this comes in! I came up with this: 'Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan'! It's a training plan to help you finish cleaning up the beach. I'll have you follow this in every aspect of your life!" All Might claims as he holds out the pieces of paper to Izuku who takes them looking them over.

"Even sleep time is included…" Izuku mutters as he looks the schedule carefully.

"Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?" All Might asks him in a low voice with his mouth covered.

"Of course… I have to work many times harder than anyone else, or else I can't do it!" Izuku replies with unwavering determination as he looks at the pieces of paper in his hand that will help shape his future, but unknown to them Yuudai is jogging past the coast looking over mountains of junk not being able to see the two among it.

That same day they begin to work on Izuku's transformation in the perfect vessel for All Might's Quirk, Izuku struggles pulling along a block of small lockers with skinny All Might trying to encourage him. "Carry that to the park entrance! Put it in the truck!"

He carries a wheel over his shoulder as he runs to the entrance of the park, as All Might stands on a pile of junk cheering him on.

"Run! Run! Ten months will be over before you know it!" He cheers, which makes Izuku tries picking up the pace and trips over. "Let's become athletic!"

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

At the school, the teacher at the front of the class reading off a book as he stands about to write on the chalkboard. "Let's see… with the appearance of superpowers, the Building Standards Act was revised, and the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport…" He drones on, but Izuku is too tired from the morning exercises and starts writing out ideas to increase his result in less time and begins muttering to himself which draws all the attention to him from his classmates and teacher.

"... about 98 days of real training even if I'm efficient… I can get in about five hours of training morning, and night, so that's 490 hours… also, that beach cleanup doesn't work out any specific parts of the body. If I don't work out my whole body equally, then there's no way I'll make it. Bodybuilding to create a body able to adapt to any situation… literally, intensive training to become a hero… All Might can't stay and watch me the whole time… if I don't do as much efficient independent training as I can, there's no way I can catch up the way I am now… anyway, I'll have to cut-" He gets cut off as his teacher uses his Quirk, extending his hand.

"Midoriya, hey!" He calls out and whacks him on the top of his head, knocking him out of his thoughts, he looks up at his teacher and classmates seeing them all staring at him and covers his mouth.

"DId your encounter with the villain make you go crazy? It's presumptuous to think of getting into U.A. like that." He remarks as the class giggle at their Quirkless classmate.

"Can we get on with this I have places to be." The snickering and giggling stop as they all look at their school president who looks over at their teacher and he looks back to the notes continuing with the lesson.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

"Izzy!" He hears Yuudai call out to him as he walks out of the school gates with Katsuki next to her, he stops looking back at them as they catch up to him. "Kat and I are studying tonight for the entrance exam; he needs more help than ever and well with your supposed breakdown in class I thought we could go to mine and study you up for it?" She asks him; he gulps at the deadly look coming from Katsuki.

"I can't, sorry my Mum will be already making dinner." He comes up with an excuse and sees Yuudai slump her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well, maybe next time then." She replies and takes Katsuki's hand in hers taking their leave.

"Why invite him?" Katsuki asks her as they walk along the path.

"Why not?" She replies and hums a song playing on her mind.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

A few days later Izuku runs down to the beach and tries pushing a heavy tire, but it won't budge, All Might taps at his lower back helping the teen.

Later that evening he starts running with All Might pointing over to a piece of junk for him to move, Yuudai jogs down the path seeing Izuku running with bits of trash in his arms dropping them into the back fo a truck. "Izzy!" She calls out to his as she jogs over to him as he turns around to see her.

"Yuu! What are you doing here?" He asks her as she jogs on the spot in front of him.

"I always jog down here, but I should be asking you that." She replies and looks over to see skinny All Might looking over at her.

"Training getting ready for the entrance exam." He answers her honestly making All Might slap his forehead.

"Really? Well, good luck Izzy maybe you'll do okay in the exam but don't overwork yourself." She says and continues on her jog.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

 **Yuudai's POV:**

As I jog back to my home, I can't seem to shake off what Izzy said and stopped knowing it's only seven months till the entrance exam for U.A. and I can't lose to anyone. I step into the home to see Dad in his study going over papers for patients and Yoko walking down the stairs after just waking up. I walk up to my room and get ready for school, and I look over my body in my mirror and know I'm going to need more training for the practical exam especially if from what I've heard it's draining.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

At school Izzy is still drained most likely from the training he's doing down at the coast with that guy, when a break has finally begun, I walk over to Izzy's desk seeing all the scribbling on his work out times and whatnot. "Izzy, you should rest for a little while at least 5 minutes a day," I tell him, but it doesn't seem to go through, and I give out a sigh before walking over to Kat. "Stop pouting," I warn him and ruffle his hair which earns me a mean glare. "Kat, would you mind helping me train for the entrance exam?" I ask him, he looks at me and nods his head.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

After school, I pull out my paperwork for the school council to sort out and hand them over to my vice president and leave with Kat to his house. "So I've been going over everything for this training and my stamina is perfect even when over using my Quirk. ?Though my limit is still overly high like yours and I'm not too bad with hand to hand combat which I know you're better at," I explain and look at him as he walks into his garden still in his school uniform. "So what should we do first?" I ask him, and he takes off his shirt leaving him in just a tank.

"Hand to hand combat." He answers and goes for a right hook which I see coming and block the hit with my arm; I snap my hand out grabbing hold of Kat's arm, I pull him towards me and knee him in the stomach, winding him. I take advantage of his daze and push him onto his back, he groans on the impact.

"I guess my hand to hand combat isn't as rusty as I thought." I tease as he looks up at me through narrow eyes.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

Today is February 26th the day of U.A's entrance exam, and I feel a fluttering in my stomach as I get dressed into my school uniform putting my hair into two buns ontop my head and pack my workout clothes for the practical exam.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

I walk downstairs to see my small family looking at me. "Please don't." I plead lightly, but they walk over to my sides and group hug which is enough to know they wish me luck. "I have to go," I tell them and sneak out of the hug before grabbing my portable breakfast and jog out the door as I hear them shout out their best wishes. I shake my head at their antics as I close the front door and I smile through my mask and walk down the street towards my one shot to make it to the big leagues, and I don't plan on losing to anyone not even Kat.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

 **3rd POV:**

Izuku jogs up to the location of U.A.'s entrance exam dressed and ready to go with eagerness. "I made it…" He comes to a stop looking over the building before calmly walking over to the building, he ponders over this morning after completing his training but covers his mouth thinking back to having to eat All Might's hair to receive his powers. "I swallowed the hair, but did I really receive his power…?" He wonders when he's cut off from his thoughts at the sound of Katsuki's voice.

"Outta my way, Deku!" He snaps as he walks over to him.

"Kacchan!" He exclaims in surprise seeing his old friend acting so angry at him, though it is the norm.

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." Katsuki snaps again as he walks closer freaking the fragile teen.

"M-morning. L-let's both do our best…" Izuku babbles as he moves his hands around, but Katuski does nothing as he walks by.

"Man he's so uptight today." Izuku hears from behind him, snapping him out of his gaze as he watched his childhood friend walk away, he snaps his head to see Yuudai standing close to him freaking him out. "Calm down, Izzy, it's just me." He looks at her and sees that she isn't wearing her sunglasses like normal and looks into her black eyes with hints of purple. "I dropped my sunglasses on the way here, and well I forgot my spares, so I'm going free for once. I hope I didn't scare you, Izzy." She looks at him, and he shakes his head at her. "That's good, well better head off and calm Kat down before the exam starts knowing him he won't be able to concentrate." She says and jogs over to catch up to the ash blond. "You shouldn't scare people before a big test." She teases him as he continues walking, she sighs and grabs hold of his shoulder with an iron grip. "I mean it Katsuki, we have to do our best today." She warns him and lets him go hearing the talk of the two and the sludge villain from ten months ago still playing on their minds.

Izuku watches the exchange between his childhood friends and straightens up from his earlier scares and begins to walk towards the entrance but his feet trip him up, and he's about to fall face first. But he doesn't make contact with the ground but floats in the air; he glances over to see a girl standing next to him her hand raised over him. "Are you alright?" She asks him; he panics trying to make contact with the ground again as he hangs in midair, she takes hold of his arm helping him get his feet on the ground.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right? Aren't you nervous?" She asks him a simple question, but Izuku freaks out that a girl beside his childhood friend is talking to him. "Let's do our best. See ya!" She jogs off to get into the exam hall, he praises himself for talking to a girl but didn't actually speak as everyone looks at him as he yells out.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

Inside the exam hall for orientation, everyone is sitting waiting as the lights go on and Present Mic stands at the front behind a podium in front of a large screen. "For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say 'hey'!" He exclaims and holds his hand to his ear, but everyone remains silent. "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" He asks them but again all he gets is silence, within the seats Izuku, Katsuki and Yuudai sit next to each other with Yuudai between the two boys.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow…! I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved!" Izuku gushes in his little love bubble.

"Shut up," Katsuki tells him trying to listen to the presentation.

"-All the teachers at U.A. are pro heroes! As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you." He informs them as the screen changes to a sigh reading 'You Are Here' and morphs showing coloured squares with A, B, C, D, E, F, and G on the screen. "After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle centre, okay?" He asks, and the teens all look at their cards in front of them to find out what group they are in, in silence again. "Okay?!"

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Katsuki questions as he looks at his card seeing him in a different group to both Yuudai and Izuku.

"Y-you're right. Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different battle centres." Izuku agrees, looking over at his card which has Battle Center: B, where are Katsuki's, is A and Yuudai is G.

"Don't look. I'll kill you. Damn, now I can't crush you." Katsuki sneers as he glares at his card, Yuudai rubs his shoulder and looks up at the screen which has changed to show a 3D model of the battle centres.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle centre." He explains pointing to three different outlines of faux villains as they appear on the screen behind him, which have 1P, 2P and 3P. "You can earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilising the faux villains." He explains as a video game like display goes on the screen as to show the teens. "Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?" A boy asks interrupting the orientation, Yuudai clenches her fists in annoyance which doesn't go unnoticed by the two boys as the boy stands up from his seat in front of them.

"Okay!" Present Mic agrees, pointing at said boy which leads to a spotlight to shine of the boy as he points to the printout in his other hand, they were all given beforehand.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We, examinees, are in this place because we wish to be moulded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair-" The glasses boy states and turns around pointing at Izuku who points to himself. "-you've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting. If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"I'm sorry…" Izuku apologies as he covers his hand and Yuudai snaps the pencil in her hand, Izuku holds her arm trying to keep her down, but it does nothing to her natural inhuman strength.

"I have something to say, four-eyes, just because there are four faux villains on the printout and Present Mic has only just mentioned three doesn't mean it's a misprint. Also if your so uptight that you feel that they can make such trivial mistakes, then please leave. And the one with the curly hair is my friend and if you can be distracted so easily by muttering then honestly consider this. Should you really be here? That's all I have to say." Yuudai unleashes on him feeling her shoulders sag down as she sits back in her seat with Izuku and Katsuki looking at her. The boy with glasses looks at her with shock, but Present Mic retakes control.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111 and Examinee Number 2232. Thanks for the great messages. The fourth type of villain is worth zero points." Present Mic explains as an outline of the fourth type shouts on the screen with 0P above. "That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle centre-" On the screen, it goes back to the video game version showing Present Mic encountering the faux villain. "An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend you listeners try to avoid it." He finishes his explanation.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" The glasses kid apologies and bows his head before sitting down with the spotlight turning off him.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present - our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" Present Mic concludes, and the students all begin leaving to the changing rooms to get into their workout clothes for the practical exam.

 _ **Chapter 3 - Exam Prep for Heroes in Training**_

 **Yuudai's POV:**

I walk off the bus with people behind me; I walk over to the large wooden arms as everyone talks among themselves as I take my mask off putting it into my pocket and take my bandages off my hands as I will need all my assets in my arsenal of weapons for this exam. I look around at the people, and I can't help but feel a little bad that they were put with my demons as opponents for the points against those faux villains and give out a sigh in frustration. "I will win, no holding back," I mutter to myself as I clench my fist vowing to myself.

 **Panic At The Disco - High Hopes**


	4. Chapter 4: Practical Exam

**Chapter 4 - Practical Exam Takedown**

 **Yuudai's POV:**

I walk off the bus with people behind me; I walk over to the large wooden doors as everyone talks among themselves as I take my mask off putting it into my pocket and take my bandages off my hands as I will need all my assets in my arsenal of weapons for this exam. I look around at the people, and I can't help but feel a little bad that they were put with my demons as opponents for the points against those faux villains and give out a sigh in frustration. "I will win, no holding back," I mutter to myself as I clench my fist vowing to myself, I look over as the large doors open up allowing us to enter, I look around seeing everyone is otherwise occupied, and I sneak around them into the battle centre.

"Okay, start! What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!" I hear Present Mic shout, and I make it into the battle centre with the rest behind me trying to catch up.

/

As I run down the first road I encounter my first faux villain which lucky for me is a 3 point villain; I turn to my right and skid towards the bot with my elbow making an impact with the bot, crushing it's framework as it flies back into the pavement. ' _3 points.'_

I run along and find another villain but only worth 1 point but I still need all the points I can get. " **Powers of Furfur!"** I shout as I feel the antlers grow through my head and I unleash a bolt of lightning towards the bot, it pierces right through the metal and out the other side, and it falls to the ground. ' _4 points.'_ I hear a clanking from behind to see two 2 point villains behind me and another one coming from my right, I sigh and see a girl running towards me, she bumps into my side as I look at the villains.

"Move out of my way." She snaps at me, and I push her down as it snaps it's metal tail out at us, and I use my inhuman strength to grab hold of the hard metal tail, I dig my long claws into the metal piercing through.

"No, move out of my way." I snap back at her as I throw the villain into the one next to it. ' _8 points.'_ I look at the one on my right and feel my antlers shrink back into my head and think overall my demons before coming up with one. " **Powers of Pazuzu: Tornado!"** I feel a pair of wings sprout out of my back like before as the wind rushes around my feet and it picks up speed. The wind picks up dust from the ground as it grows high into the sky. I push my hands out and send the tornado towards the bot as it flies up and out of the tornado and falls in front of me. ' _10 points.'_ "Your welcome," I mutter and see a group a few yards in front of me, and I sigh to myself as I look over at them as they're surrounded by 1 point villains and run over as the wings on my back disappear. " **Zagan Metal into Coins!"** As I say this the metal surrounding the bots morph into coins and they fall to the ground surrounding the group as wings of a griffon pop out of my back. I see nine piles of coins surrounding them and smile ' _19 points'_ , and I run around the corner to see three 3 point bots in front of me and continue with the same attack as they all turn into coins. ' _28 points.'_

I run past the piles of coins towards the next set of three 2 point bots and stand ready for them. " **Xaphan: Flames of the Abyss!"** I push out my hands towards the villains, and a burst of fire shoots towards them engulfing them in flames ' _34 points'_. "This is getting ridiculous!" I snap at her and look up to see a horde of 1 point bots clank towards me. I run towards them then stop getting onto my knee as they clank closer towards me. " **Weapon of Laraje,"** I mutter and feel a bow form in my hand along with a quiver on my back, I take three arrows and notch them up for the first row of bots and release hitting my targets and repeat for the next three rows of bots. ' _46 points.'_ I sigh and look overseeing more of the examinee students running past me up to six 3 point bots. I notch up three arrows and release before they get there making them groan and look over at me with angry looks even though there are still another three left but not for long as I notch up three more arrows and hit the remaining three.

"Man, I still only have 12 points." A boy complains, and I just get up and walk past them all.

"Don't feel too bad," I tell them as I jump on top of the nearest villain and look down at them. "I mean I only have 64 points." I jump down onto the other side.

"Six minutes and 2 seconds left!" Present Mic informs us, and I sigh as I look down the streets seeing a 1 point cornering a student and notch an arrow and aim straight for the head of the bot, knocking it down.

/

 **3rd POV:**

In the observation deck with the staff of U.A. watching the students on large screens with small windows open with students fighting. "In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there. Information gathering ability to understanding the situation before anyone else. Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test." Principal Nezu explains as the teachers all sit in front of the screen watching every action of the potential students.

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" A female teacher asks as they watch.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet." He leans forward as a glass case flips off revealing a red button that he presses. "Their true test is still to come." A male teacher remarks as they watch the massive 0 point villain become unleashed in each battle centre.

/

 **Yuudai's POV:**

I huff as I down at the ground littered with pieces of metal from the bots I've left destroyed. ' _I still feel like I need more points than eighty points, it just doesn't feel like enough.'_ I think over when the ground begins to shake violently, and a cloud of dust bellows towards me, I cover my eyes from the debris as it clears I see the giant 0 point bot clanking towards me.

"Less than two minutes left!" Present Mic informs us, and I know now that I have to run from the bots, I turn around about to make a break for it as it breaks down buildings trying to get to me.

I run around the corner to see more examinee students still trying to find more bot, but I just run past them, and they soon join me.

"Aaggh!" A girl cries out; I turn my head seeing a girl lying on the pavement in the path of the giant bot. I skid to a stop and run towards her and pick her up in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as I run carefully with her in my arms and of the pieces of metal bots left scattered across the pavement.

"My leg, I tripped over." She answers, and I look at her leg with a large gash running down from her knee, and her foot seems out of place. I sigh as I feel the bot gaining on us meaning I'm slower due to the added weight, I suddenly stop as I hate running from my problems and walk over to the side of the road to the path and place her down.

"I've got this, **Full Transformation: Div-e-Sepid!"** I feel myself grow larger as I close my eyes feeling my bones and muscles expand, I open my eyes as I'm close to the same size as the bot. I lift my hand as I run at the bot and throw back my arm back as I get close enough, I stop just in front of it and swing my arm forward punching it hard enough to dent the framework. It falls, and I shrink back to my usual size and turn walking calmly over to the girl from earlier still sitting on the path. "Come on let's get you up." I pick her back up again and walk off passing the gawking examinees.

"Times Up!" I hear Present Mic shout, which follows with a siren ringing out and makes everyone in the group groan and complain, I gently place the girl down again and warm my hands together, closing my eyes as I kneel next to her.

" **Crossroads Demons: Deal of healing,"** I mutter, and I open my eyes which I know now are red instead of purple. "Do you accept the deal, if so in exchange for me healing your wounds I ask for one favour," I tell her, and she nods, I place my hand over her leg and swipe down immediately healing her injuries, she looks at me in shock as I stand up and close my eyes letting them go back to normal.

"Thank you!" She smiles up at me as she gets up jumping around testing out her leg and I nod at her as Recovery girl finally makes her rounds helping out the injured examinees. "So what favour would you like?" She asks me, and I think about it and smile at her.

"Just small favour, don't give up on being a hero," I answer, she nods her head with a bright smile planted on her face, and I turn walking away to the exit where the bus sits waiting for the rest of the examinees to make it back. ' _80 points should be enough to pass; I just hope I come first or I don't know what I'll do, I need to beat everyone. I can't lose to anyone.'_ I walk through the still open doors leading to the battle centre and turn around to see the others walking with glum looks.

/

The bus comes to a stop at the back fo the main U.A. building with the rest of the coaches from the other battle centres, I get off the bus and look around for Kat or Izzy. I don't see them anywhere and grab my bag full of my school clothes and walk back inside to the changing rooms.

/

I pull out my hair; I thread through my knotted hair as I step outside to see Kat leaning against the gate with students walking by. "Don't look so sour," I comment, he snaps his head up looking at me with a less sour look on his face than before.

"Why would I be sour? I so beat you." He replies with a deadly smirk, but I just laugh mockingly at him.

"I doubt it, I mean I so beat you, and I took down that 0 point bot." I boast as I walk feeling him stop slightly before catching up with me again.

"I got at least 77 villain points." He tries boasting, but it fails as I laugh and jump up and down.

"I beat you! I got 80 villain points!" I cheer and skip away with a sour Kat behind me as we walk off towards our homes. "I wonder how Izzy did?" I ponder which earns a scoff from is all time hater.

"Who cares about that Quirkless loser." He huffs, and I take his hand in mine trying to keep the blush from my face and thankful for my mask.

"He's my friend, and I worry about him," I tell him, and I try to push my sunglasses up but remember that I'm not wearing them.

"You should stop wearing that stuff when we get into U.A.," Kat advises, and I look at him tilting my head to the side in confusion. "We'll be with people just like you with Quirks that aren't easy to hide, and besides you look badass without that stuff covering your eyes and mouth." He tells me, and I smile feeling my cheeks flush bright red from his compliment and I nod.

"I think you're right." I agree and squeeze his hand as we walk.

/

I make it back home feeling the day take its toll on my body and I push the front door open and fall onto the carpet of the hallway entrance with a thud that seems to alert my family. "Yuuie is that you?" I hear Yoko call out from the front room and some footsteps follow. "Oh, Yuuie are you okay, did you overwork during the exam?" She asks me, and I nod my head as best I can. "Dad, Yuuie's home and she's not feeling too well!" She yells out to him, and I hear more footsteps follow as I peer over my bangs to see three sets of feet in front of me.

"Oh darling, let's get you to bed, and I'll make your favourite for breakfast," Mum says as I feel arms wrap around me and pulls me into a firm chest, I look up to see Dad's face and snuggle into his warmth.

"No, I want to stay with you," I mumble but they still hear me.

"Okay honey, let's all go into the front room, and we can celebrate a job well done, right?" Mum asks, and I nod answering her question.

"I got about 80 points as we had to take down these villain bots which were either 1 point, 2 point or 3 points," I explain as Dad walks over to the living room.

/

Dad gently places me down on the couch opposite Yoko's with her books spread all along the coffee table, Mum snuggles next to me with Dad on my other side, and I lean onto Mum as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I somehow feel asleep while Mum was soothing me and I stretch along the couch seeing Mum has gone and the smell confirms my thoughts as my stomach growls at the thought of food is on the way as I sit up looking at Dad as he reads a book on the human skeleton. "Food is ready!" Mum calls out to us as she comes into the kitchen with a hotpot. "Yoko dear move your books." She tells her and Yoko moves her books under the coffee table as Mum sets the dish onto the table and Dad picks me up and places me on the cushion next to the coffee table as Mum comes back again with bowls, plates and chopsticks. I smile as I pick my red chopsticks from the table and dig into Mum's food which just so happens to be my favourite dish.

"So, when do the results of your epic win come?" Yoyo asks me as I chew on a piece of tofu and think back to what Present Mic had said before the exams took place and swallow my food.

"They said a week, so I'll find out my score and what place I came in along with classes for the next school year and other stuff," I answer as I pop another piece of tofu into my mouth and chew the yummy food.

"Our girl is going to have the highest score overall, right Aya." Dad boasts as he pulls me into a side hug with a big grin on his face.

"Of course she is." Mum agrees with a broad smile, and we continue to eat as I go over what had happened in the exam.

/

It's been a week since the exam, and I am getting angsty as I try to concentrate on my paperwork for the end of the school year celebrations, but I hate all of the ideas, though that could be due to my nervous of my letter. I tap my pen against the side of my desk, and I hear footsteps running up the stairs to the second floor which is where mine and Yoko's room reside. My door bursts open to reveal my Dad leans against the doorframe looking all flustered as he holds an envelope in his hand waving it around. "It's here, your letter from U.A." He shouts as I look at the wax seal with their brand and I take it from his hand closing the door in his face not wanting to let him down if I didn't pass. I place the letter in front of me on my desk just looking at it before I peel the wax seal away and tip the contents out, which is a letter and a hologram projector.

"Greetings! Young Yuudai Honda! You have made quite the impression on the people here at U.A., and I have the great pleasure of telling you that with your 80 villain points you have made it into the top 5, I also must tell you for your great deeds of heroism you have also been rewarded with hero points which are 36 points in total. Put that together is a grand total of 116 points!" All Might announces in his booming voice, and a video of the exam pops up of me taking the 0 point bot down and even when I healed the girl at the end of the exam. "It is my pleasure to announce that you are the number 1 examinee!" An image of the leaderboard showing the top three with me in first then Kat and some other person named Eijiro Kirishima. "Well done and we shall meet in your first year as a U.A. student!" He bids goodbye, and the hologram ends, and I pick the letter up reading over the information which reads, Class 1-A and dates and other things needed for school. I get up from my chair and walk over to my door; I slam it open to see my three goofy family members all at the door with hopeful looks plastered on their faces.

"I got in!" I cheer, jumping up and down on the stop which I get joined by the other three and I run over to the phone and can't help but boast about it to my two childhood friends. I dial in Izzy's phone number first, and after the first few rings his Mum answers the phone, and she seems nervous but still passes the phone over to Izzy.

"So did you get in?" I ask him, and he's silent for a little while before answering.

"Yeah, I did." He answers "And I saw your score, it's impressive." He answers, and I smile.  
"I'm really happy for you Izzy, that means all that training down at the beach park wasn't a waste," I comment with a smile I hope shows in my voice, I hope I can still have my friends even in this new journey to finally become heroes.

 **Hey! Thank you so much, and it's almost that time again, where I will be going onto the next story which is again Teen Titans with Bounty Hunter. But thank you for reading my story so please don't forget to favourite, follow or comment.**

 **Panic At The Disco - Hey, Look, Ma, I Made It**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Pt 1

Chapter 5 - First Day Quirks Part 1

3rd POV:

At U.A. in the viewing room, the faculty go over the practical exam on the screen in front of them of the top 10 students from the exam. "The cumulative results for the practical exam are out!"

"I can't believe he got second place with no rescue points."

"The faux villains acquire their targets and draw near them. In the second half, as others were slowing down, he used his flashy Quirk to keep bringing them closer and then counterattacking. It's the result of his toughness."

"I can't believe it, first place with those different types of powers within one Quirk!"

"She used mostly range attacks along with close combat as she uses her Quirk efficiently. She even took down the large villain with my hit and with high villain points along with her rescue points makes you wonder."

"In contrast, there's the 7th place student with zero villain points."

"There have been other examinees who took on the large villain in the past, but it's been a while since I last saw someone blow it away. Let alone two of them."

"But to suffer such a serious injury from his own attack… it's like he's a young child whose Quirk just manifested." They all discuss as Shota Aizawa standing leaning against the back wall as they talk over and watch the footage from the practical exam, he glances up at the screen with Izuku lying on the ground at the end of the exam and looks up narrowing his eyes at the comment.

/

Yuudai's POV:

I look up at the lights as they dance along my ceiling as I lie under my covers, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I remember what day it is. Today is the beginning of the hero course at U.A., and I was going to show everyone that I will be the best. I launch myself up into a sitting position before clambering out of my warm bed; I trek towards my closet as I pick out my brand new uniform. I dress in my uniform but I look at my rack of sunglasses and think back to what Kat said and pass them along with my masks and stand in front of my vanity with all my hair supplies, I put my hair into a braid along with a low ponytail. I pick up my school bag and head out of my room for breakfast with the rest of my family.

/

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mum makes breakfast for the three of us sitting down at the island, and she places the food in front of us. I dig into my toast as Yoko goes on about something to do with another report and I zone her out as she goes on. "So, honey you excited for your first day at U.A.?" Dad asks as he finishes his one-sided conversation with Yoko, I nod as I chew on my toast.

"I am, I just wonder what today will be like and who my classmates will be," I reply and hope I'm with my two friends.

"I've heard from my clients that all their lessons are different," Mum comments as she sits down next to me with her own breakfast, I finish my breakfast and put the dirty plate into the sink.

"Well, I'm going off to school!" I yell out as I grab my bag and head out the door.

"Bye!" My family shout back as I close the door behind me.

/

I walk down the street to a crossroad and see Kat walking down from his street, I jog to catch up to him, I pat him on the shoulder, he turns around looking aggressive, but it soon fades as he realises it's me. "Hey, want to walk together?" I ask him, smiling with excitement.

"Yeah, why not." He replies and looks at me closely. "You took my advice." He comments, pointing to my eyes and mouth as I wasn't wearing my sunglasses or mask to hide my Quirk.

"Yeah, I felt like I don't need to hide it anymore and should embrace it, though last night I did scare Yoyo, which was fun." I laugh, and he joins me as we continue to walk towards our new school.

/

"Just open the door!" I snap as we stand in front of our new classroom door which is too tall, I push Kat to the side and pull the door to the side to see a few people already sitting, and one of them is the four-eyes that I had told off stands at the front. "Kat, come on." I drag him inside with a grumpy look on his face, I sit down in a random seat, and Kat sits in front of me with his feet on the desk which seems to frustrate the uptight four-eyes. He marches up to Kat which appears to be anger the blond as he approaches us.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" Four-eyes snaps at Kat who looks up at him.

"Huh?" He asks with a smug look on his face.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassman and the people who made the desk?" Four-eyes asks him trying to explain his point.

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?" Kat asks with a snarl as he looks up at four-eyes and I sigh to myself at my friend's actions which is not helping at all as four-eyes seems in shock but snaps out as he answers.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." He introduces himself and holds his hand up.

"Somei? So, you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you." Kat snarls at him with a smirk showing his teeth at four-eyes otherwise known as Tenya Iida.

"'Crushing?' That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?" Iida asks, making Kat scoff and they look over at the door, I peer over as well to see Izzy standing there awkwardly. "You're…" Iida stands up straight gaining everyone else's attention making Izzy uncomfortable, I stand up and dash over to Izzy and throw my arms around him trying to make him less nervous.

"My sweet, innocent, kind Izzy has come at last!" I exclaim as I hug him helping to calm his nerves, but it still gains attention from everyone.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-" Iida marches over to us.

"-I heard!" Izzy says making four-eyes stop in his tracks.

"I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida. Yuu can you stop hugging me now." Izzy says, and I peel off him and stay by his side to ease his discomfort with the uptight student.

"Midoriya, you released there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea… I misjudged you! I hate to admit, but you are better than me." Iida explains with a grimace as I look between them confused.

"Sorry, I actually didn't realise anything," Izzy mutters.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one! You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course, you did! Your punch was amazing!" A girl babbles as she swings her arm around, making Izzy blush red.

"-Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh…" Izzy stutters, and I tilt my head to the side in confusion on what's going on in front of me.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" The brunette asks him.

"Oh, uh, that's because…" Izzy tries to explain but I just zone out and look over to see Kat giving a mean glare at the little group, I sigh and walk over to him, but he doesn't seem to notice me, so I slap the back of his head, snapping him out of it but directs his glare at me.

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like? Aren't you nervous?" The brunette asks him all excited.

"S-so close!" Izzy freaks out.

"Stop glaring at them; you'll get wrinkles." I tease him; he looks at me with an evil glare.

"Shut up, Dia, you think you're so much better than me." He snaps at me, but I smile showing off my teeth.

"It's because I am better than you, I'm smarter, stronger and otherwise better than you." I taunt him, he glares at me more, but I giggle.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice cuts through which silences everyone in the classroom, and we all turn to see a man with long black hair lying sideways on the floor in a yellow sleeping bag. "This is the hero course." the strange man says and unzips a part of the sleeping bag down and brings out a squeeze, he stands upright in his yellow cacoon and fully unzips it before stepping out. "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough." He says in a dull monotone voice and turns to address us. "I'm your homeroom, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom teacher?!" A boy exclaims with shock.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Mr Aizawa informs us as he pulls out a jumpsuit from his sleeping bag. Everyone gets out of their seats, and I walk over with the others to Mr Aizawa and take one of the blue jumpsuits before following the other girls to the changing rooms which thankfully Mr Aizawa pointed out beforehand.

/

I take off my blazer followed by my shirt and tie in front of the locker as the other girls around me do the same, and I pull on the blue jumpsuit and zip it up with a little space for my neck. I look down at myself and smile, 'I can really pull this off,' I look at the rest of the girls are finally dressed, and we head out of the locker room.

/

Outside on the sports field, we stand in rows as Mr Aizawa stands in front of us when he drops the strangest thing for the first day. "A Quirk Assessment test?!" We exclaim in surprise, I look around and hope we make it to the opening ceremony as I had been informed earlier I was meant to do the opening speech.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" The brunette that was talking to Izzy asks him flustered.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." That statement gets me as I stand up straight and all thoughts of the entrance ceremony or orientation. "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks." Mr Aizawa holds up a phone with fitness tests listed down. "The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Honda, Bakugo, you both finished as the top two of the practical exam, right?" Mr Aizawa asks looking at us; I look over at him as does Kat. "In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" He asks us, and I shrug as in every fitness test I was exempt from.

"67 meters." Kat answers and Mr Aizawa looks at me, and I still shrug for an answer.

"I don't know, I never took the tests," I answer as I re-bandage my right hand as it has come loose.

"Why not?" Mr Aizawa asks.

"For my Quirk, I am technically always using it and just using add-ons such as when I was in the practical exam I would use my demons, for example, Pazuzu which is a wind type demon and use its abilities which is added onto my original abilities. I have inhuman speed, strength and I'm very durable." I explain my Quirk the best I can.

"I see then, Bakugo, try doing it with your Quirk. Honda do it without your Quirk the first time then again with your Quirk." Mr Aizawa tells us, and I nod my head as I walk forward with Kat as he stands in the circle further away and I stand in the other closest. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got." He says, and I stretch my arm as does Kat.

"Then, well…" Kat says as he stretches his arms and throws the ball using his explosive Quirk. "Die…!" Kat shouts as he throws the ball, the force of throw shoots it up into the sky with circles of smoke. The ball finally lands, and a beeping sounds off of Mr Aizawa's phone then he looks over at me, and I pull my arm back and swing forward, it seems to have the same as Kat with clouds of smoke and it lands, I look at Mr Aizawa, and he nods, and I close my eyes.

"Use the strongest demon in your arsenal." Mr Aizawa suggests, and I think over all of them, and only one name comes to mind.

"The right arm of Satan!" I hold out my right arm feeling it grow hotter than usual and I open my eyes to see my hand down to my elbow the skin is red with long nails. I pick up the softball and pull my arm back, and I swing my arm with such force, and the same thing happens again as the force of the throw creates circles of smoke.

"Know your own maximum first." Mr Aizawa warns us as my ball falls onto the ground and a beep comes from the little phone, and he turns to us. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He holds up the screen showing Kat's score '705.2m' everyone is gasps.

"705 meters? Seriously?" With that said he shows up my first score which reads '604.5m' and everyone again gasps in surprise but that's not all and shows my last score '915.6m' again everyone gasps, and I sigh as more rubbish comes out of their mouths setting off Mr Aizawa.

"What's this? It looks fun!"

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!"

"'It looks fun,' huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Mr Aizawa explains the situation which I have to shocks all of us.

"Huh?!" We exclaim in pure shock at this revelation.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" Mr Aizawa greets us in a really creepy way as he holds his hair up from his eyes and I have to say that does bring a smirk to my face because I do not lose not to anyone.

"Last place will be expelled?" The bubbly brunette asks with her fists clenched. "But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamites whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." Mr Aizawa explains, and I smirk with such determination even showing my teeth a little.

'I will win this and show them who is number one.' I smirk as I look around me.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." Mr Aizawa says, and they all begin.

/

3rd POV:

'Test 1: 50-meter dash.'

"On your marks… get set…" The little robot announces as Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui get ready and a gun goes off, and Tenya zooms by to the finish line while Tsuyu still hops along. "3.04 seconds." The bot announces as Tsuyu hops along and Tenya skids to a stop. "5. 58 seconds."

'For 50 meters, I can only go up to third gear…' Tenya thinks over with a sour look.

"Tenya Iida. Quirk: Engine. As you can see, his legs are fast." Present Mic informs.

"Well, he's like a fish in water. It'll be worth seeing what others do." Shota Aizawa comments and the next two walk up to the starting line.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes…" Ochaco Uraraka says as she uses her Quirk as she touches her top and the bottom of her trainers.

"Ochaco Uraraka. Quirk: Zero Gravity!" Present Mic introduces.

"Get set…" The bot says and the gun goes off, and they both try making it to the finish line.

"She can nullify the gravitational pull of any object she touches. However, if she goes over capacity, she'll get really nauseous." Present Mic explains her Quirk as Mashirao Ojiro using his tail goes past the finishing line.

"5.49 seconds." The bot announces and is closely finish by Ochaco. "7.15 seconds."

'Oh, but that's faster than I was in junior high!' She praises herself as she releases her Quirk and the next two get ready at the starting line. Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido get prepared at the starting line, Yuga stands and faces away.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like…" Yuga says and jumps up.

"Get ready… get set…" The bot says, and the gun goes off just as Yuga uses his Quirk to push himself back.

"...to be allowed to use your Quirk!"

"Yuga Aoyama. Quirk: Navel Laser! He can shoot a laser from his bellybutton." Present Mic introduces as Yuga's laser gives out and he falls back onto the ground, but Mina just keeps on running past him. "He's limited by the amount of time he can shoot continuously." Yuga gets back up and shoots his laser and makes it over the finish line and stands at the line posing and turning around.

"5.51 seconds." The bot announces.

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache," Yuga informs the others which they don't care.

'What the heck?' They all think together.

'Looking at the upper limit of your Quirks and the room for growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do.' Aizawa ponders as he looks at his students and Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo go to the starting line and get ready.

"On your mark… get set…" The bot says, and the boys set off.

'Thar will connect to the creativity needed for you to survive.' Aizawa thinks as Katsuki runs he crosses his arms and swings them back.

"Explosive speed!" He shouts as small explosions form in his hands and he continues to run than with the force of the explosions pushing forward towards the finishing line while Izuku struggles just at normal running.

"4.13 seconds." The bot announces.

"Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosions!" Present Mic intros.

"7. 02 seconds." The bot announces Izuku score, and Yuudai walks over to Katsuki as he looks at his smoking hands.

"When I use both my hands, the force disperses…" Katsuki says, and the smoke fades as he looks over at Izuku as he bends over trying to catch his breath. 'Deku is…'

'There are seven more tests. I'm sure everyone will use their Quirks to produce some extraordinary results. On the other hand, I have this power that will break my body if I use it once. Control… control… even if I have the image in my head when I have to actually use it… ' Izuku looks up thinking over his time with All Might and seems almost determined as Yuudai walks over to the starting line, and she brings her hand to her mouth, she bites into her middle finger. The other students and even Aizawa freak out watching her as she lets a drop of her blood falls onto the ground to her side in the next slot.

"Raktabija: Copy." She mutters and the blood on the ground shifts around and jumps up and morphs into an exact copy of Yuudai. "It seems easier just to use a copy of me, and I'll use my Quirk." She explains and looks at her copy who nods at her. "White Eyes Full Transformation." She closes her eyes and opens them again, and her whole eyes are pure white and bot Yuudai's crouch down ready.

"On your mark… get set…" The bot says, and the gun sounds off, and Yuudai runs fast towards the finishing line while the original stays there and suddenly she disappears, and the class look at the end to see her standing there with the second just coming up behind her.

"3.23 seconds. 4.54 seconds." The bor announces, and Aizawa looks down at his screen with all of the scores from everyone. The two Yuudai's look at each other and sigh, Katsuki walks over to them and pats them on the head as they all knew that she had come in second after Tenya Iida. (A/N: Actually that is unknown who came first or whatever in any of the individual tests as it doesn't show the results even online.)

/

'Test 2: Grip Strength'

Izuku stands alone with the grip measure in his hand and his eyes closed. 'The image of the egg not exploding…' He flashes back to the exam and opens his eyes to the machine beeping and looks down to see the result '56.0 kg'.

"Wow! 540 kilograms! What are you a gorilla? Oh, an octopus?" A ravenette asks as he looks over at the said octopus.

"Octopuses are sexy." The smaller one comments when they hear a smashing sound coming over from the corner, and they all turn in that direction to see both Yuudai glaring at Katsuki.

"Kat! I'll crush you! Don't distract me/her!" They shout at him as he holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I got you to do it!" He defends himself and Aizawa look over at them and sees the results on his screen; the copy had done '201.4 kg' while the original had broken it meaning it was over the limit of the grip machine.

/

'Test 3: Standing Long Jump'

Yuga Aoyama clears it with his navel laser, followed by Katsuki Bakugo who clears it also using his explosions then Izuku Midoriya lands within the sandbox and gets up from his fall. 'Control…' He looks behind him to see both Yuudai coming next, and they both clear it.

/

'Test 4: Repeated Side Steps'

The little guy uses his Quirk on either side of him, and he bounces fast on either side which freaks Izuku out as he watches on.

/

'Test 5: Ball Throw'

Ochaco goes first and uses her Quirk on the ball and throws it into the sky and it clears out but doesn't seem to be coming back down, and Aizawa shows the class her score with an infinity sign on the screen. "Infinity?!" The class all exclaim.

"That's amazing! She got 'infinity'!" The blond boy exclaims in shock.

'This is bad. It's not something simple that I can just do right away. Everyone's leaving at least one amazing result…' He walks towards the circle with a ball in his hand as it's his turn next. 'All that's left is this, the long-distance run, sit-ups, and the seated toe-touch. It's now or never. At this rate, I'll be last.' Izuku over thinks as he stares at the ball and Katsuki and Yuudai look at their childhood friend with Tenya next to them with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't look good for Midoriya if he continues like this." Tenya points out.

"Huh? Of course not. He's a Quirkless small fry, you know." Katsuki snaps as he points at Izuku, but Yuudai pushes his arm down.

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the entrance exam?" Tenya asks him looking at him in shock.

"Huh?" The two childhood friends ask confused.

'It's about time, huh?' Aizawa thinks as he watches Izuku think back and swings his arm forward with his Quirk activated.

'I'll definitely become one!' He throws the ball, but Aizawa sees what he's about to do and activates his Quirk stopping Izuku and the ball lands not too far from him.

"46 meters." The bot sounds off which kills Izuku inside.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now…" Izuku says to himself looking at his hand when Aizawa walks over with his Quirk still active.

"I erased your Quirk." He states and Izuku looks over at him to see his scarf and hair float around him. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my Quirk? Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" Izuku fanboys over him.

"Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero." The students' comment and unknown to them is All Might all powered up looking around the corner spying on them.

'He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work. That's right, Young Midoriya. He and I don't get along.' All Might prays for his successor.

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Aizawa accuses him.

"Th-that's not my intention…" Izuku tries explaining, but he's cut off as Aizawa's scarf grabs him and pulls him towards him.

"Whatever your intention. I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressingly passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valour, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." Aizawa says but it doesn't deter Izuku but encourage him as he looks up with determination at the hero, and Aizawa stops using his Quirk letting Izuku go. "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

"It looks like he received some advice." Tenya comments.

"Are you worried about him?" Yuga asks Ochaco.

"Probably just telling him he's expelled," Katsuki says and receives a slap on the back of the head.

"I'm… not at all. Who are you?" She asks as she looks at Yuga.

'What should I do? Which should I choose?' Izuku goes over.

'Will he incorrigibly prepare for an honourable defeat here by using all his strength, or become intimidated and settle into last place? No matter which he chooses, he has no potential.' Aizawa thinks over as he looks up, covering his eyes.

'Should I let everything I can do hang on this one throw? Even All Might said that it wouldn't happen overnight. This is no good! If that's my only choice, then I just have to go all out!" Izuku thunders inside his head and looks up with more determination to get one good score.

"Zero potential.' Aizawa thinks again as Izuku swings his arm preparing to throw the ball.

'It's just as Mr Aizawa says. At this rate, there's no way I'll become a hero.' Izuku thinks as he throws forward.

"Hey, hey, is he serious?" All Might questions as he looks at his successor.

'I have to work a lot harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength… I'll do what I can right now!' He rages as he uses what little of his Quirk he can, and it forms in his forefinger as he throws the ball. "Smash…!" Izuku shouts as the ball flies off into the sky the same as Katsuki and Yuudai's which shocks everyone. 'It doesn't hurt as much as before…' He thinks back to what Aizawa said to him as the ball falls and the score pops up on the screen reading '705.3m'. "Mr Aizawa…" Izuku calls out to him, and he looks up to see Izuku stands up straight showing his hand with his forefinger damaged. "I can still move!"

"This kid…" Aizawa mutters at this revelation.

'I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?! You still couldn't control your power, but you also couldn't become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of One For All to just your fingertip, minimising the injury while maximising the power…! What the heck, young man?! You're so cool!' All Might exclaims within his head as he looks at his successor who seems on the verge of tears.

Hey everyone and thank you so much for all your support in all of my stories and if you have any questions or even just want to comment, please do, and I will try to answer as best I can but please don't forget to favourite or follow so show your support.

 **Sia - The Greatest (BNHA AMV (they always are))**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day Pt 2

**Chapter 6: First Day Quirks Part 2**

 **Recap**

'I have to work a lot harder than other people! That's why, with all my strength… I'll do what I can right now!' _He rages as he uses what little of his Quirk Izuku can, and it forms in his forefinger as he throws the ball. "Smash…!" Izuku shouts as the ball flies off into the sky the same as Katsuki and Yuudai's which shocks everyone. '_ It doesn't hurt as much as before…' _He thinks back to what Aizawa said to him as the ball falls and the score pops up on the screen reading '705.3m'. "Mr Aizawa…" Izuku calls out to him, and he looks up to see Izuku stands up straight showing his hand with his forefinger damaged. "I can still move!"_

" _This kid…" Aizawa mutters at this revelation._

'I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?! You still couldn't control your power, but you also couldn't become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of One For All to just your fingertip, minimising the injury while maximising the power…! What the heck, young man?! You're so cool!' _All Might exclaims within his head as he looks at his successor who seems on the verge of tears._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **3rd POV:**

"He got over 700 meters?!" Denki shouts in shock like the rest of the class.

"Finally, a hero-like record!" Ochaco exclaims, raising her arms in celebration.

"His finger's swollen! There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk." Tenya mumbles to himself.

"It's not very stylish." Yuga comments.

' _Wh-what's with that power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This is unthinkable! But in reality."_ Katsuki thinks with eyes wide at what he just saw and clenches his fists in anger thinking back to what Izuku had said to him.

" _S-someone told me "You can become a hero" that it was because of my own effort." Izuku had told Katsuki back in middle school away from Yuudai._

"What is the meaning of this?" Katsuki snaps letting lose some small explosions from his palm before sprinting towards Izuku. "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!" Katsuki shouts at him as he runs towards Izuku with his hand raised at him scaring Izuku when Aizawa uses his unique scarf to wrap around Katsuki's head and chest, stopping him on the spot. "What the-? These cloths are hard!"

"Kat, you idiot," Yuudai mutters to herself watching and narrows her eyes at Izuku feeling suspicious of this new power of his.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fibre woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy," Aizawa explains as the class all watch him. "Jeez. Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry-eye." He complains.

"It's such a waste since his Quirk is so amazing!" The Class exclaims in both amazement and disappointment.

" _Aizawa Shouta U.A. High's homeroom teacher for Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta. He can erase the Quirks of those he looks at. The effect goes away when he blinks!"_ Present Mic informs.

"We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready." Aizawa brushes it off and walks away, and Izuku cowers away from Katsuki as he stands still now that Aizawa released him.

"Is your finger all right?" Ochaco asks Izuku in worry as he hugs his hand to his chest.

"Oh, yeah," Izuku tells her and sees Yuudai walks over to the statue like Katsuki and pulls him back to the rest of the students.

"Until a little while ago he was just a pebble on the side of the road," Katsuki whispers to Yuudai, and she smiles.

"He still is for all we know, Kat." Yuudai tries to reassure him, and she looks over at Izuku as Ochaco fusses over him.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _You're so lucky, Kacchan." Young Izuku praises Katsuki as they walk along the trail in the forest near the City with Yuudai. "Your Quirk's so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too."_

" _No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat us," Yuudai says as she walks in between Katsuki at the front and Izuku at the back carrying his and Katsuki's bags._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

' _A pebble… on the side of the road!'_ Katsuki thinks in rage as Yuudai pulls him towards the rest of the students.

' _After that, I fought against the pain,'_ Izuku voices overs as they all do sit-ups with two Yuudai one with a set of demon arms all red.

The next test is a seated toe-touch with again two Yuudai, and the copy seems overly flexible, as the same for the other one without demon add-ons.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Outside on the track, everyone is doing the long-distance run. " _As we finished the rest of the fitness tests."_ Izuku voices over and they finally finish, the class all walk over to the side with Aizawa and Izuku collapses on the ground on his back, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results," Aizawa tells them as they huddle around the front of the school gym. "The total is simply the marks you, got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." He says in his bored tone.

" _The person with the lowest total score will be expelled. The only result I had that was any good was in the ball throw. For the rest of the tests, I did terribly because of the pain."_ Izuku thinks in pain as he closes his eyes and opens them as Aizawa opens up his phone and a screen pops up showing everyone their results, he scans over to see all the names.

 _1st - Yuudai Honda_

 _2nd - Momo Yaoyorozu_

 _3rd - Shoto Todoroki_

 _4th - Katsuki Bakugo_

 _5th - Tenya Lida_

 _6th - Fumikage Tokoyami_

 _7th - Mezo Shoji_

 _8th - Mashirao Ojiro_

 _9th - Eijiro Kirishima_

 _10th - Mina Ashido_

 _11th - Ochaco Uraraka_

 _12th - Koji Koda_

 _13th - Rikido Sato_

 _14th - Tsuyu Asui_

 _15th - Yuga Aoyama_

 _16th - Hanta Sero_

 _17th - Denki Kaminari_

 _18th - Kyoka Jiro_

 _19th - Toru Hagakure_

 _20th - Minoru Mineta_

 _21st - Izuku Midoriya_

" _Last place will be… expelled?"_ Izuku looks at the board in dread feeling his hopes vanish before his eyes when Aizawa says the last thing anyone thought he would.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Aizawa smirks lying to the class.

"What?!" The Class exclaims in surprise.

"Of course, that was a lie." Momo comments and Yuudai giggles and the others all look at the girls.

"Don't worry Kat," Yuudai whispers in her friend's ear sending a shiver down his spine from her tone.

"It should have been obvious if you just thought it through," Momo adds on with a shrug.

"I didn't notice..." The rest of the class all think.

"That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?" Hanta asks his friend.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Eijiro, exclaims with enthusiasm and Katsuki scoffs, Yuudai laughs hugging his waist.

"With that, we're done here," Aizawa tells them beginning to walk off, leaving his class. "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom, so when you get back, look over them." Midoriya sighs bowing his head in exhaustion when Aizawa stops in front of him, handing over a note. "Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office." He hands over the note; he looks at it. "Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

" _I got through this for now, but there was too much that I couldn't do. I'm starting from last place. I have a lot to learn from here on out in order to get closer to what I dream of becoming!"_ Izuku thinks looking down at the note.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Aizawa walks off around the corner of the gym building where All Might stands. "Aizawa, you liar!" All Might states, pointing the finger at said-teacher who stops looking at him.

"All Might." He greets, in turn, looking at the hero in a suit. "So you were watching? Too much time on your hands?"

" "A rational deception," you said? April Fools was last week." All Might remarks. "You punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words! That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?" He asks him, and Aizawa looks at him strangely.

"'Also'? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit. Is that how a teacher should be acting? His potential was not zero. That's all it was. There's nothing crueller than letting a dream end midway." Aizawa tells him as he walks away with his hands in his pocket.

"So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa? But we don't really get along after all." All Might says to himself as he looks at the retreating form of his opposite.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The end of the school days as arrived and al the student leave for home, Midoriya walks like a zombie from his visit to Recovery Girl. "I'm so tired…" He mutters to himself when Tenya places his hand on his shoulder, startling him, and he turns around. "Lida!" He exclaims in shock at seeing the uptight student.

"Is your finger healed?" Tenya asks him seeming concerned.

"Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl." Izuku replies showing his bandaged finger.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Izuku remembers back in the Nurse's Office where he sits down on the stool across from Recovery Girl who does her stuff. "Wow, it's healed! But I suddenly feel very tired…" He says slouching over feeling the effects of his healing._

" _My Quirk can only stimulate a person's healing ability. Healing requires stamina. If you keep getting major injuries, you'll use too much stamina and end up dying instead, so be careful." Recovery Girl warns him in a carefree manner giving him a sweet._

" _I'll end up dying instead?!" Izuku exclaims in shock and fear._

" _Not like your classmate Miss Honda, so much stamina and self-healing," Recovery Girl comments and goes back to her notes._

"Yuu? She's never been hurt as long as I've known her." _Izuku thinks to himself as he looks down at his healed finger, thinking of his childhood demon friend._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Izuku walks along the path with Tenya thinking over the advents from earlier. " _I' can't just keep getting help from others. I have to hurry up and learn to control my power."_

"I was really taken in by Mr Aizawa. I even thought, "This is the best of the best" and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie." Tenya rambles on.

" _I thought Lida was scary, but he's just earnest."_ Izuku thinks to himself looking up at the earnest teen.

"Hey! You two!" Ochaco calls out to them as she runs towards them, they stop in their steps and turns to see her running towards them, she catches up to them. "Going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka?!" Izuku exclaims in surprise in seeing her as she catches up to them.

"You're the infinity girl," Tenya says, not thinking.

"I'm Uraraka Ochaco." She corrects him. "Um, you're Tenya Lida, and you're either Deku or Izzy Midoriya, right?" She asks him, seeming oblivious.

" "Deku"?!" Izuku exclaims in shock.

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said- "Deku, you bastard! And the girl named Yuudai said- "My sweet, innocent, kind Izzy has come at last." Right?" Ochaco asks him, and he seems scared at the mere mention of Katsuki.

"Uh my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me. Yuu came up with a different one to make me feel better." Izuku explains to them.

"An insult?" Tenya mumbles, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Oh, is that right? Sorry! But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' so I kinda like it." Ochaco says, and that seems to change the whole meaning for Izuku.

"I'm Deku!" Izuku says cherry red in the face.

"Midoriya? You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Tenya asks him in haste as he looks at the greenette.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution," Izuku mumbles into his hands, turning away from them to hide his blushing face.

" ",Cope"?" Ochaco asks confused, and Yuudai walks by giving them a raised eyebrow before continuing with Momo and Mina as they talk.

"I can't believe your Quirk, it's so much better than mine," Mina exclaims as they walk catching the attention of the three classmates.

"I don't think so, I mean I just have a lot of practice, and Kat always helps me train." Yuudai brushes it off.

"You came first in the test." Momo comments and she smiles looking at the bluenette next to her.

"So, okay, I came first, it was expected." Yuudai replies and they look at her funny. "Sorry, just I don't do losing I grew up with a lawyer and a Doctor as parents. Both competitive environments." Yuudai explains, and they nod their heads in understanding as they reach the school entrance gates where Katsuki leans against waiting for Yuudai. Mina notices and lets out a squeal, shaking Yuudai's shoulder in excitement and points over to the brooding Katsuki.

"It's Bakugo; he's waiting for you!" Mina squeals. "He's such a good boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends, and I'd better go, or he'll be even more grumpy than usual, I'll see you tomorrow," Yuudai says and waves them goodbye walking backwards towards Katsuki, and they wave back with smirks on their faces.

"Hurry up, I want to get home," Katsuki grumbles and walks off with Yuudai tailing him.

"Why so, grumpy?" She asks him already knowing the answer.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco walk down in front of Katsuki and Yuudai towards the train station chatting. " _There are so many things I can't do. I have to work hard and do my best. But, All Might, I can at least be happy that I have friends, right?"_ Izuku wonders as he laughs along with Ochaco thinking back to Middle school.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

All Might sits in the teacher's lounge with his suit between his hands as he looks down at it. " _You don't have time to relax, young man. The real thing starts tomorrow."_ He thinks to himself.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The next day everyone is back in school in their English Class sitting in front of Present Mic. " _The curriculum of U.A. High's hero course. Regular required classes, like English, in the morning."_ Izuku monologues.

"Which of these English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic asks the class.

" _So normal… so damn boring."_ The class all think together.

"Everybody heads up! Let's get this party started!" Present Mic exclaims, shaking his hand in the air.

" _The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in number 4!"_ Izuku thinks as Yuudai and Momo raise their hands in the air behind him.

"Okay, Yaoyorozu, come on!" Present Mic yells.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _Lunch is at the main cafeteria, where we can buy gourmet food for reasonable prices."_ Izuku monologues and in the main cafeteria every student lines up for their food or sits at a table eating, Yuudai and Katsuki sit together with Mina, Momo, Eijiro, Denki and Hanta.

"What we got next?" Denki asks out the blue.

"Hero Basic Training," Yuudai answers as she sneaks some of Katsuki's food into her mouth and he seems to notice and begins to start yelling at her, so she takes her apple and stuffs it into his open mouth.

"Quiet Bombshell Blond people are eating." Yuudai teases him and the others all laugh.

Over at Izuku's table with Tenya and Ochaco sitting at a table with Cook Hero Lunch Rush. "White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?" He asks them as Izuku fangirls.

"Yeah." Ochaco beams smiling.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _And then, in the afternoon, we finally have... Hero Basic Training."_ Izuku monologues as the students all sit at their desks, waiting for their teacher.

"I am… coming through the door like a normal person." All Might exclaims as he comes through the door, not like a normal person with shocked students all looking at him.

"It's All Might!" Denki beams in excitement.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!" Eijiro adds in.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu asks as All Might marches towards the podium.

"Its style is so different; it's giving me goosebumps." Mashirao beams along with the rest of the class.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today…" All Might tells them and picks out a name card from his cape. "Combat Training. And to go with that are these!" All Might points at the wall and sections of the wall slide out with numbers on them. "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

"Costumes!" Izuku says to himself, hugging his bag to his chest as the class all go to their number taking their costumes.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" All Might tells them, and they all leave.

"Yes, sir!"

 _ **Chapter 6**_

In the girl's locker room, Yuudai looks down at her the mask she requested before she got over scaring everyone and hangs it around her neck letting her hair cover the buckle as everyone else files out.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

At Ground Beta, All Might stands by the entrance facing towards it as the students all walk out in full hero costume. "They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware. From now on, you are heroes! That's great, everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?" All Might asks them as they stand in front of him.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Three Weeks Ago:_

 _At Izuku's apartment, he sits on the couch looking over all the paperwork leading to U.A. with a concerned look. "I need to go to City Hall to get my Quirk registration for the Clothing Allowance, but I'm already registered as 'none' oh, what should I do?" Izuku asks himself and quickly gets on the phone with All Might._

" _Quirk registration? Oh, you can update that." All Might informs him._

" _Really?!" Izuku exclaims in shock at this information._

" _Everyone is examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary school and junior high, right? But there are cases where people discover their Quirks aren't what they thought they were. So you're allowed to update it once or twice. They won't accept outrageous changes, but if you had 'none' before, it's probably fine."_

" _I'm home!" Izuku's Mum announces, entering the front door._

" _And by 'probably,' I mean I'm sure-" All Might begins to say, and Izuku gets flustered and hangs up the phone._

" _Oh, I hung up by accident! I'll have to apologise later." Izuku says and puts his phone away before his Mum walks in the door. "Welcome back!"_

" _Hey, Izuku-" She exclaims and pulls out a green costume from her bag. "Congrats on getting into U.A.! I might have jumped to conclusions, though."_

" _A jumpsuit?" Izuku asks her looking at it._

" _It's not much as it is now, though. When you'd dozed off while studying, I happened to see your notebook." She tells him._

" _What?" He asks her in shock._

" _The terrible thing I said kept bothering me. I gave up back then. But you didn't give up. You kept chasing your dream, didn't you? I'm sorry, Izuku. I'll support you openly with everything I've got from now on!" She tears up, handing over the jumpsuit._

"These are my Mother's feelings." _Izuku thinks to himself as he looks at the jumpsuit._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Izuku runs down the tunnel to the entrance in his costume joining the others. " _What'll I wear if not this! Even if it's not the most convenient or state-of-the-art, it's fine. This is my costume!"_ Izuku thinks to himself.

"Oh, Deku?" Ochaco calls out as she tries fixing her helmet and turns around to face him before walking towards him which startles him.

"Uraraka!" He exclaims in surprise.

"That looks cool! Really down to earth. I should have written what I wanted… mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit… it's embarrassing…." Ochaco blushes rubbing the back o her next feeling shy.

" _The hero course is the best."_ Mineta thinks to himself and puts his thumb up; All Might looks over at Izuku to see the similarities in his Costume to his own features.

" _Huh?! So obvious."_ All Might thinks and tries to hold in his laughter.

"Kat, knock it off!" Yuudai shouts and shoves Katsuki away from her revealing her hero costume, a skintight unitard midnight blue, black seethrough tights, black leather boots, black leather jacket and a black combat mask hanging around her neck, along with her hair down, eye shadow covers her eyes completely making them seem eerie along with her lips.

"I can't believe you're wearing that!" Katsuki yells at her.

"Well I like it, and you look like an idiot with two grenades on your wrists!" Yuudai yells back.

"Why you-" Katuski growls and Yuudai smirks seeming to know that would render him more irritable.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might announces.

"Sir!" Tenya calls out, raising his hand in his armour.

" _Oh, that was Lida. he looks cool."_ Izuku wonders, looking at the knight.

"This is a battle centre from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battle again?" Tenya asks him.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most o the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals… in this society filled with heroes truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 and one 3-on-2 indoor battles." All Might explains to the class.

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu questions.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." All Might adds on.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asks him.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Katsuki asks him another question without delay.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr Aizawa?" Ochaco asks another.

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya asks.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga asks an unrelated question.

"I'll answer all your questions! Now listen here." All Might says and opens up a script.

"A script?" Izuku wonders aloud.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon or the whole time or catch the heroes." All Might explains the scenario.

"The situation feels very American!" Izuku comments.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" All Might exclaims holding a yellow box in the air.

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Tenya questions his teacher's decision.

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku explains to his new friend.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead… please excuse my rudeness!" Tenya apologises bowing to All Might.

"It's fine. Let's do this quickly!" All Might explains, and they all draw out lots.

 **Team A - Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Team B - Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki**

 **Team C - Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Team D - Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Lida**

 **Team E - Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team F - Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G - Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**

 **Team H - Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**

 **Team I - Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J - Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima**

The teams all pair off leaving Yuudai by herself, she raises her hand in the air in the middle of the groups. "All Might, I'm not paired up." Yuudai points out.

"Yes Young Honda pick out another lot to determine which team you will be joining," All Might tells her and holds out the box with all the letters and she pulls one out, she looks at it and smirks before showing it to All Might. "Young Honda is apart of Team D with Young Bakugo and Young Lida." Yuudai walks over to the two boys with a smirk that Katsuki joins in on getting the frown off his face.

"Wow, it must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Ochaco beams at Izuku.

"Seriously?! I have to speak properly, or else-" Izuku stutters.

"The first teams to fight will be…" All Might shout as he puts both hands into two boxes, one black with Villain written in white lettering and the other box white with Hero written in black lettering. "...these guys!" He pulls out a black ball from the Villain box and a white ball from the Heroe with the letters D and A, D being the Villains and A being the Heroes. "Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the Villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

"Yes, sir!" The remaining class shout and walk away leaving the two groups alone in front of All-Might, Izuku looks over at his two childhood friends to see Katsuki glaring at him. Yuudai seems unaware, he shrinks back looking away but seems to gain some courage and looks back at his friend who appears taken back but continues to glare at him.

"Good luck, Izzy, you're going to need it!" Yuudai yells at him, not even looking at him.

"Villain Team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the Hero Team will break in, and the battle will start!" All Might tells them, and they leave entering the building for the test with All Might next to them.

"Yes, sir!" They agree and walk inside.

"Young Lida, Young Bakugo, and Young Honda learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Don't be afraid to get hurt and go all out." All Might advise them.

"Yes, sir!" Tenya exclaims.

"If things go too far, I will stop it." All Might warns them, Katsuki looks over at Izuku as he gets ready and clenches his teeth seething in anger at his childhood friend, Yuudai looks at her friend and pulls him along inside the building.

"Yes, sir!" Tenya repeats and walks inside with the other two.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Inside the building, the trio walk into the room with the fake bomb and Yuudai walks straight towards it, touching the material with a hollow feel. "Even if this is training, it pains me to become a villain. So our job is to protect this?" Tenya wonders and knocks against the material. "It's a paper-mache."

"Hey! Deku has a Quirk, right?" Katsuki asks in a gruff voice seething in anger.

"You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risks, though. However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya." Tenya comments.

" _Did he dare trick us?! That damn nerd!"_ Katsuki seethes, and Yuudai feels the anger rolling off of him.

"Kat!" Yuudai cuts into his rage, and he looks at her. "We have work to do." She smirks her eyes turning fully white.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Outside with Izuku and Ochaco. "It's a lot of work to memorise the building's floor All Might is just the same as when he's on TV. unlike Mr Aizawa, it looks like there's no punishment, so we can relax and-" Ochaco says but cuts off as she looks at the mess next to her. "You're not relaced at all!"

"Well, it's because we're up against Kacchan and Yuu... and there's Lida, too, so I feel like I need to be on guard.." Izuku explains.

"I see. Bakugo's the one who makes fun of you, right?" Ochaco asks him. "And Honda's your friend."

"They're amazing. He's a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine. But Yuu's is far greater than anything. But that's why right now I don't want to lose." Izuku tells her with some confidence in his voice.

"A fated battle between men, huh?" Ochaco asks him.

"Oh, sorry, this isn't your problem, Uraraka." Izuku panics trying to correct her thoughts.

"It is! We're a team, aren't we? Let's do our best!" Ochaco cheers raising her fist in the air ad Izuku nods his head in thanks.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might's voice rings out, and the two teams get ready.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Inside the monitor room with All Might and the rest of the class in front of the screens showing the training ground. "Okay, everyone, you all should think as well." He tells the class. " _Young Midoryia here, you are no more than a single student. I'll grade you strictly, without playing favourites."_ All Might thinks to himself and places a hearing piece in his ear.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Izuku hops into one of the open windows with Ochaco hops in after him, "We've infiltrated successfully!" Ochaco whispers.

"There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful," Izuku warns her, and they walk off and hug the wall looking around the corner before walking down the hall, making sure to keep an eye out. " _I still can't control Oe For All, so I can't use it against anyone… if I use that on someone, it'll kill them. We just have to do it with the power I have now and Uraraka's Zero Gravity. I've got to use my head… those notes on indoor battles in tight spaces… remember!"_ They turn the corner again and walk down towards another corner but before they can turn, Katsuki jumps out attacking them, He uses his Quirk hitting Izuku as he dives out the way with Ochaco going to the floor. "Uraraka, are you all right?" Izuku asks her, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks." She replies, and they look into the smoke left behind from Katsuki's attack, "Deku?!" She exclaims seeing the damage from the attack as half his mask is missing.

"It's just a scratch." He brushes it off, getting ready for Katsuki to attack, Katsuki wipes the smoke away startling them.

"Come, Deku, don't dodge." Katsuki taunts him.

"I figured you'd come for me; first, Yuu would plan it that way," Izuku comments as he gets to his feet.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

In the monitor room with the others watching the screens. "A surprise attack from the start?" Momo wonders.

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Eijiro exclaims smacking his hands together in irritation.

"A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now." All Might cuts in.

"Midori avoided it!" Mina exclaims in excitement.

"There goes Bakugo!" Denki yells as they all watch.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

In the building, Katsuki runs towards Izuku with his fist raised. "I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Katsuki warms him as he swings his left arm forward and leads with his right, but Izuku reads him and grabs his right arm.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!2 Ochaco exclaims in relief as Izuku turns around sharply before pulling Katsuki over his shoulder.

" _What's with this guy? Did he reach my moves?"_ Katsuki wonders as he tries igniting his Quirk, but Izuku sharpens his move and sends Katsuki on his back painfully.

"Kacchan…" Izuku says as Katsuki gets up. "You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you?" Izuku asks him as he sits up and looks behind him at Izuku. "I wrote an analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook, you blew up and threw away. My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean 'useless'! Kacchan my 'Deku' means 'you can do it'!" Izuku finally says it, and it makes Katsuki seeth and gets to his feet standing in front of Izuku with his arms out.

"Deku… even though you're scared…" Katsuki uses his Quik to intimidate Izuku. "That's what I hate about you!" He shouts.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Upstairs in the room with the fake bomb Yuudai and Tenya guard, it and Yuudai is pacing the floor when she stops as if hearing Katsuki's shouting. "Seems it's begun." She mutters to herself, and her eyes go completely white again.

 **Imagine Dragons - Natural**


	7. Chapter 7: The Awakening

Chapter 7: The Awakening

(A/N: The story will remain in 3rd point-of-view but of course may change but you will be told)

Recap Part 1:

Upstairs in the room with the fake bomb Yuudai and Tenya guard, it and Yuudai is pacing the floor when she stops as if hearing Katsuki's shouting. "Seems it's begun." She mutters to herself and her eyes go completely white again; she has a blank look on her face as she continues watching everything that is happening between Katsuki and Izuku.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risk, though. However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya." Tenya comments.

"Did he dare trick us?! That damn nerd!" Katsuki seethes, and Yuudai feels the anger rolling off of him.

"Kat!" Yuudai cuts into his rage, and he looks at her. "We have work to do." She smirks her eyes turning entirely white.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"They're amazing. He's a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine. But Yuu's is far greater than anything. But that's why right now I don't want to lose." Izuku tells her with some confidence in his voice.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might's voice rings out, and the two teams get ready.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Come, Deku don't dodge." Katsuki taunts him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the building, Katsuki runs towards Izuku with his fist raised. "I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Katsuki warms him as he swings his left arm forward and leads with his right, but Izuku reads him and grabs his right arm.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!" Ochaco exclaims in relief as Izuku turns around sharply before pulling Katsuki over his shoulder.

"What's with this guy? Did he reach my moves?" Katsuki wonders as he tries igniting his Quirk, but Izuku sharpens his move and sends Katsuki on his back painfully.

"My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean 'useless'! Kacchan my 'Deku' means 'you can do it'!" Izuku finally says it, and it makes Katsuki seeth and gets to his feet standing in front of Izuku with his arms out.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

A group of children stand in the park in their neighbourhood in front of gates with the words 'No Trespassing' warning them not to enter but the children seem carefree except for a greenette who seems nervous. "Because Kacchan and Yuu and I lived in the same neighbourhood we've known each other since we were little."Older Izuku monologues.

"Let's go kill the enemy!" Katsuki exclaims, pointing towards the open gates with a big smirk on his face.

"Okay!" Three boys and a small brunette next to Katsuki, exclaim in agreement while Izuku seems more hesitant.

"He was the type who could do anything he tried his hand at a rascal who led the group of neighbourhood kids, with Yuu leading him. "Good or bad aside Kacchan and Yuu were full of confidence, and I thought they were so cool. But… after their Quirks manifested it accelerated him down the wrong path," Izuku voices over as the children walk through the gate and into the wooded area and Yuudai and Katsuki walk in front.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Recap part 2:

"Even though you're scared…" Katsuki uses his Quirk to intimidate Izuku. "That's what I hate about you!" He shouts as he stares down Izuku with a feral look in his eyes.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Yuudai smirks as she comes back and Tenya looks at her. "Seems they've met, but Kat seems angrier than his usual self," Yuudai informs her teammate who panics, and she shrugs her shoulders. "We just need to pair them off, and Gravity Girl will come for the bomb as Izzy hides from the murderous Kat." She explains and jumps on the comm. "Kat, go for Izzy and make sure the girls not there." She tells him and hears a growl as a response.

OOOOOooooOOOO

With Katsuki and Izuku with Ochaco split from him, the two stare each other down. "All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four." Izuku finishes his monologue as he stares down his childhood friend.

"Hey, Bakugo! Give me your status! What happened?" Tenya says over the comm, and Katsuki growls and hits the comm in turn.

"Just shut up and defend with Dai," Katsuki growls into the comm.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"I'm really angry right now!" Katsuki growls over the comm to Tenya.

"I'm not asking about how you feel!" Tenya snaps at him, and Yuudai snaps out of her trance before looking at the upset knight, and Katsuki gets annoyed and hangs up on him. "Hey! He hung up! Going off on his own like that. What is wrong with him?! Jeez!" Tenya shouts flailing his arms around, Yuudai smirks at him. "What?" He seems almost slightly calmer.

"I have an idea." She tells him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room with the rest of the class and All Might. "What was Bakugo saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound." Eijiro comments as they all watch the two teams on the multiple screens on the one large screen.

"He's talking to his partners over the small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plan and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you have captured them." All Might explains to the class.

"The time limit is 15-minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Mina asks.

"Yes!" All Might answers.

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina points out.

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in, besides, didn't Mr Aizawa tell you, too? You know-" All Might says. "Here we go-"

"Plus Ultra!" They all shout together.

"Monsieur, Bakugo is-" Yuga cuts in, and they all turn to see what is happening on the screen.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the building's hallway with Izuku, Ochaco and Katsuki, he swipes his arm back and uses his Quirk to set off a small explosion. "Uraraka, go!" Izuku shouts out to her as Katsuki propels himself forward and kicks the side of Izuku, but he deflects it with his arm.

"Looking away? You must be sure of yourself." Katsuki growls when he notices that Izuku is using the capture tape to tie around his ankle. "The capture tape-?!"

"Hero notebook number 10, page 18! I'm glad I got to see Eraser Head's moves in person! What's next? If it's Kacchan, he'll be impatient and swing with his right again!" Izuku thinks to himself and sees Katsuki go for a swing with his right and dodges out of the way as Katsuki hits the wall setting off an explosion. "I was right!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room, the class all watch the exchange of blows. "That guy's amazing!" Rikido exclaims pumping a fist in celebration.

"He's not even using his Quirk fighting against the guy who finished second in the entrance exam!" Hanta adds on.

"He was always good at reacting quickly in a crisis. He spent years writing his notes and internalising them. That fanboy knowledge is now paying off as it propels him forward." All Might thinks to himself as he watches his student.

"Honda's using that copy demon again!" Denki exclaims and points towards the screen with Tenya and Yuudai with the bomb.

OOOOOooooOOOO

A copy of Yuudai rises from the small drop of blood on the floor, and the original one stands next to the bomb with Tenya seeming squeamish. "I'll try to help the bombshell blond." The copy Yuudai comments and walks out of the room.

"This should help focus him on the main objective if not well we can waste time." The original Yuudai says and looks over at Tenya. "Don't like blood?" she asks him, and he shakes his head slightly.

"Just not use to your Quirk is all," Tenya replies and she nods in understanding.

"Don't worry, there is one of my add-ons that even get to Kat, he freaks out, but I don't use that one, it's too dangerous." She remarks and walks over to one of the beams leaning against it.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Back with Katsuki and Izuku, he stays crouched looking at his childhood friend trying to catch his breath and thinks over his options. "He kicked first this time to keep me from predicting his moves. He's being cautious now." Katsuki readies to propel himself using his Quirk again, but Izuku runs away.

"Come back here, Deku!" Katsuki shouts after him feeling more rage as he runs after the greenette.

"I can't get close to him as easily anymore. I need a plan." Izuku thinks as he runs away trying to avoid the raging blond chasing after him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

The copy of Yuudai runs around the hallways and stops looking around the number of choices. "Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking us all this time?! Huh?! You have got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm way above you!" Katsuki shouts, and it echoes around the hallways, the copy runs towards Katsuki's voice as he shouts, she finds him making small explosions with a glare, she sighs strolling towards him. She taps him on the shoulder, he turns around expecting Izuku for some reason and goes to hit her, but she grabs his arm, stopping the attack.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the class watch as Yuudai and Katsuki shout at each other. "They seem real angry. It's scary!" Denki exclaims watching the screens with the rest.

"I had heard from young Midoriya that young Bakugo thinks well of himself, but this is too much. And that young Honda is the only one who can calm him down but is competitive and always has a plan." All Might thinks over as he watches Yuudai make another copy and the trio split up looking for Midoriya as Tenya and the original Yuudai stand watch.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku crouches against a wall hearing Katsuki knocking down several doors as he tries to think over his situation. "He completely ignored Uraraka and shot at me. I knew it. If they were going to send an advance guard, it would have been better to send Iida or Yuu, who has more mobility and fighting ability, and I'm sure he knows that. That probably means he's running wild on his own, and the three of them aren't working together. In the first place, our chances of winning are lowest if we have a head-to-head battle with those three. If Uraraka and I both went to the hideout, that's what would happen." Izuku strategies thinking over all the outcomes and his first plan comes with Katsuki getting them once they reach the hideout with Tenya and Yuudai standing guard. "And even if the two of us stayed here to fight Kacchan, we're in danger of running out of time. This is fine. All that's left is for Uraraka to find the weapon and Iida and Yuu, and then I'll head over for a 2-on-1 fight as Yuu will go to find Kacchan. That's how we can win. That's assuming I can beat Kacchan, though. And avoid Yuu, it's fine. As long as I'm careful of his palms, I can do this." Izuku finishes his plans and clenches his fist trying to pump himself up for the upcoming fight, unaware that there are now three copies of Yuudai in the building.

"Where are you?! You damn nerd!" Katsuki shouts and Izuku grows serious thinking back.

"And I forgot to tell you, Kacchan-" Izuku thinks back to that day in class in middle school when it was announced he was applying for U.A. and he narrows his eyes. "I take back everything I said!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki strolls along the hallways with a glare, clenching his teeth together in anger, thinking about Izuku with hate. "He's just a pebble!" Katsuki growls inside his head and thinks back to their childhood as kids.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

In the playground, Izuku and Katsuki play with grins, Katsuki bounces the ball on his knee as Izuku watches. "Wow, Kacchan!" Izuku gushes over the blond.

"This is easy!" Katsuki boasts about himself as Izuku tries to copy but hits himself in the head.

"Ow!" Izuku cries out as he lands on the ground rubbing his head, and the ball rolls away, and Yuudai walks over, picking it up.

"Izuku, you really can't do anything, can you?" Katsuki teases him, and Yuudai slaps Katsuki over the head.

"Don't be mean, Kat," She scolds him.

The next time they were in the playground, Katsuki shows the trio of his followers Izuku's yellow bucket as Izuku and Yuudai stand away from them. "You can read the characters for 'Izuku' as 'Deku' you know." Katsuki shows off.

"Kacchan, you can read?" One of the followers asks him seeming impressed, but Yuudai just frowns crossing her arms.

"You can't?" She asks him, and Katsuki looks over at her.

"And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!" Katsuki teases Izuku and the others besides Izuku and Yuudai seem impressed.

"Stop that.." Izuku sulks and Yuudai marches over to Katsuki and smacks him over the head, sending him to the ground.

"Kat stop teasing Izuku." She warns him, and he looks up at her with a glare, but she just glares back at him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

At the local river, the trio of followers watch as Katsuki skips a rock and Izuku and Yuudai stand to the side. "Kacchan, how many times did yours skip?" One of his followers as him.

"Seven!" Katsuki boasts again seeming overconfident.

"Wow!"

"As expected!" The followers exclaim in cheers boosting Katsuki's ego.

"What about you, Deku?" Katsuki asks him.

"Z-zero times…" Izuku sulks and Yuudai picks up a pebble and skips it around 11 times, the boys all look at her in shock.

"Look, Kat, I beat you!" Yuudai cheers, and he sulks crossing his arms.

OOOOOooooOOOO

At school, Katsuki stands in the middle of the class showing off his new Quirk that has just developed. "Wow! Lucky! That's so cool!" The students all exclaim in awe.

"Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" The male teacher gushes.

"It really is! It's a flashy Quirk just right for a hero, right, Katsuki?" The female teacher adds on, and Katsuki stands in the adoring crowd, and it's the beginning of his oversized ego.

"I'm amazing! No one is as amazing as I am!"Katsuki thinks to himself with a big grin on his face when the door opens to Yuudai, the class all look to see her in sunglasses, a mask and her hair is entirely different now a light blue colour.

"Hey, who's that!" One of the children calls out.

"It's me, Yuudai Honda," She replies, and the teachers walk over to her inspecting her choice of accessories.

"What's happened to your hair!" A boy asks her, and she touches it.

"I got my Quirk last night," She answers and takes off her sunglasses and mask showing her black and purple eyes and sharp teeth.

"What a freak!" A girl shouts out, and the rest of the class laugh, Yuudai clenches her fists in anger.

"White Eyes: Telekinesis!"Yuudai shouts, raising her arm in the air and the girl gets thrown across the room.

"Leave Dai alone!" Katsuki snaps as he runs towards her and the teachers run over to the offended girl who is crying.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the forest, Katsuki leads the ground with Yuudai next to him as she ties her hair into plaits as they walk. "You're so lucky, Kacchan, Yuu. Your Quirks are so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Izuku gushes at the two in front of them.

"No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat me." Katsuki taunts him turning his head to look back at him.

"Kat, leave Izuku alone," Yuudai tells him, slapping the back of the head.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks with a glare around a corner trying to find Izuku. "He's just a pebble!" Katsuki growls in his head as he walks up to the next level.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

Young Izuku sits on the floor of their classroom with the rest of the class standing around him, teasing him and Katsuki and Yuudai stand to the side. "Hey, did you hear? Deku doesn't have a Quirk." One student says.

"What? Really?" Another asks

"Yea, it's called being 'Quirkless'." another announces.

"That's so lame."

"Too bad for him."

"He's so weird!" More students tease him.

"Don't worry about it, Izuku" The female teacher tries to calm him, but he's not responding.

"You're the least amazing, Deku." Katsuki thinks to himself.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks across a fallen tree over a small shallow stream with his three minions and Izuku using his Quirk as Yuudai climbs from below using her Quirk. "Forward march, members of the Bakugo Hero Agency!" Katsuki sings when he slips and falls into the stream.

"Kacchan!" One of the minions shouts in worry for the blond.

"Kacchan! Hey, are you okay?" The middle minion shouts down.

"He's fine. Kacchan's real strong!" The other minion boasts. "See?" Katsuki pops out of the water.

"I was fine!" Older Katsuki growls.

"Hurry up and get back up here!" Yuudai shouts as she climbs up to stand on the tree log and Katsuki looks up at them.

"'Kay, no problem!" Katsuki shouts up to them.

"Nothing was wrong!"Older Katsuki growls and the younger Katsuki hears splashing coming towards him; he looks up to see Izuku holding out a hand to help him and the smile from Katsuki's face.

"Are you all right? Can you stand? It would have been bad if you hit your head." Izuku says, and Katsuki begins to glare at him.

"Don't look at me with that face!"Older Katsuki growls. "I'm… I'm way above him!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks around with a glare that could kill.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Ochaco hides behind a pillar in the bomb room; she looks out for a peak. "Found it. Now I just have to tell Deku and hide until he gets here." Ochaco thinks to herself and looks at Tenya as he talks to Yuudai in concern.

"Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly. Then I must also devote myself to being a villain. That's right. This is another trail to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero! I am extremely evil!" Tenya begins to laugh maniacally, and Yuudai lets out a sigh.

"You're taking it too seriously, four-eyes." She tells him.

"He's taking this so seriously!" Ochaco thinks to herself as she looks at the pair as Tenya continues to laugh and Yuudai walks away from him, and Ochaco can't hold in her laugh for much longer, and the couple looks over at her.

"Have you arrived, Uraraka?" Tenya calls out to her, and she moves out of her hiding place, and Yuudai blinks behind her, startled she jumps away from her.

"I knew that you would come here along the instant Kat ran off by himself. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why before you arrive I had Iida put away all the things on this floor." Yuudai explains seeming overconfident.

"Now you cannot play your little tricks! You have blundered, hero!" Tenya exclaims with overdramatic movements.

"He's starting to look… like a villain!" Ochaco stutters.

"You should have heard him practising earlier," Yuudai mumbles, as Tenya continues to laugh maniacally.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku crouches down back to the wall listening out for Katsuki. "Deku!" Ochaco calls out over the comm.

"Uraraka! How's it going?" He asks her, sensing the fear in her voice.

"Iida and Honda found me." She replies as Tenya walks towards her, laughing. "Sorry!"

"I'm evil!" Tenya exclaims laughing.

"Right now, he's slowly-" Ochaco reports.

"Where are you?" Izuku asks her cutting her off.

"The middle of the fifth floor." She reports.

"Almost directly above!" Izuku says into the comm looking up at the ceiling "We probably don't have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win" I can't… I can't lose this fight!" Izuku thinks with determination and clutches at the capture tape and gets to his feet when Katsuki's gauntlet glows red for a second announcing his presence and he raises his arm as Izuku looks behind him at his childhood friend.

"They're loaded," Katsuki announces in a monotone voice.

"Kacchan," Izuku whispers under his breath.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?" Katsuki asks him, getting angry.

"I have no choice but to do it. I can do it. I can!" Izuku thinks to himself as he faces Katsuki head-on with the capture tape tightly held in his hands. "I'm not scared of you anymore!" Izuku exclaims, and this makes Katsuki even angrier as he clenches his teeth together but stops and smirks.

"With your stalking, you probably already know. My Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode." Katsuki explains, and he spreads his right leg back as if steadying himself for something and pulls the lever, another lever pops out between the gap. "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and…" He hooks his finger into the lever that popped out.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Don't tell me that's…" All Might thinks as he watches the screen and picks up the mic. "Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!" All Might cries out through the mic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki readies to pull the lever and has a crazed look in his eyes as he's about to shoot. "If I don't hit him, he won't die!" Katsuki shouts back and pulls the switch letting loose an enormous explosion that travels towards Izuku, just as it reaches Izuku, Yuudai walks around the corner and gets the full blast of the explosion, Izuku covers his face as the explosion hits. The explosion hits the side of the building, creating a tremendous rumble, Yuudai's copy lets out a scream which Katsuki hears.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Upon the fifth floor with Tenya, Ocahco and the original Yuudai, they feel the rumble from the explosion down below when Yuudai lets out a scream as she feels the effects from her dying copy and falls to the floor with a burn mark across her face.

OOOOOooooOOOO

The class in the monitoring room they also feel the rumble of the explosion and hear the screams of both Yuudai. "This is supposed to be a class!" Eijiro exclaims as the rest of the class panic.

"Young man! Young Midoriya! Young Honda!" All MIght calls out in panic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku lies on the floor, breathing heavily and looks up at Katsuki. "Is that… even allowed…?" Izuku wonders aloud, and the smoke clears, and he sees Katsuki walks towards him.

"Wow! The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast. Come on, use your Quirk, Deku… even if you're at full strength, I'll force you to surrender!" Katsuki smirks as anger seeps through him towards Izuku as he looks down at the terrified Izuku and can only think of Yuudai's screams of pain.

OOOOOooooOOOO

On the floor with the bomb, Tenya calls into his comm and Yuudai lies on the floor in pain as her burn mark heals. "Bakugo, answer me! Did you do that? What in the world did you do? Yuudai is in pain!" Tenya calls down into the comm.

"This is my chance!" Ochaco thinks and makes a break for the bomb.

"Explain yourself!" Tenya shouts and sees Ochaco running towards the bomb.

"If we retrieve the weapon, we'll win!" Ochaco thinks to herself as she runs and Tenya runs towards her.,

"I won't let you, hero!" Tenya shouts.

"We need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved." Ochaco uses her Quirk to make herself float above Tenya, who comes to a stop.

"Can she make herself float now, too?" He wonders as he looks up at her.

"Release! It's a special move that's hard on my body!" She shouts as she nears the bomb and Tenya uses his Quirk to speed towards the weapon and picks it up, moving it out of the way, she tumbles to the ground and smacks into the wall.

"Your Quirk is not a threat… if you cannot touch anything." Tenya shouts and laughs again, she gets up on her knees and looks over at the laughing maniac. "I'll hold out until time comes out!"

"Deku's trying so hard, though." Ochaco thinks gritting her teeth in frustration.

OOOOOooooOOOO

A few floors below with the destruction, Izuku still sits on the floor in front of an enraged Katsuki, as Yuudai's copy begins to fade, causing more pain for the original up a few levels. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku? I didn't hit you, like Yuudai, so you can still move, can't you? Come at me!" Katsuki rages.

"The explosion shot out. He had his costume made so that his Quirk would work even for long distances." Izuku thinks in fear watching the angry, explosive blond and talks into his comm. "Uraraka, what's the situation?" He asks her.

"Deku! Ignoring me again?" Katsuki growls in anger watching him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room, the class all watch the scenes in front of them with Tenya and Uraraka having a standoff as the original Yuudai lies on the floor in pain and Izuku and Katsuki standoff and the copy Yuudai also on the floor in pain. "I can't believe him! Teacher, you should stop them! That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!" Eijiro warns him in fear of his peers on the floor.

"No…" All Might tells him and thinks back to what Katsuki has said. Strangely enough, part of him is still sane, even if Yuudai can't help him. I don't know if it's small-minded or what… but anyway." He thinks to himself and puts the mic to his mouth. "Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose." He warns him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki looks up in annoyance as All Might speaks through the mic. "Huh?"

"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!" All Might tells him, and Katsuki's shoulders shake in anger.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"As a teacher, I should stop this. However…" All Might thinks to himself.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki groans in frustration, throwing his arms in the air and Izuku gets to his feet and talks into his comm. "Go to the pillar by the windows! Over and out."

"Fine then!" Katsuki shouts, he uses his Quirk to propel himself towards Izuku in rage. "Let's fight it out with our fists!" He comes closer, and Izuku gets ready.

"It's no good; I can't dodge it!" Izuku freaks as Katsuki comes closer and jumps into the air about to attack. "A counterattack…" Izuku balls his hand into a fist and Katsuki sees this. "Watch the timing... Now!" He goes to punch him, but Katsuki counters him and uses his Quirk propelling himself over Izuku and uses it again to stop himself from going further and hits Izuku in the back.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the students all watch in horror at Katsuki's brutality. "What was that just now?" Eijiro asks aloud as Mina cowers away from the screens.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." Shoto comments, gaining attention from the others.

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asks the quiet teen.

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smoke screen and then did it again immediately," Shoto explains.

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions," Momo explains more.

"He's too talented… too talented… ugh..." Denki complains.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Look, here I come! It's your favourite right swing!" Katsuki shouts as he runs towards Izuku and swings at his arm, hitting it hard making Izuku cry out in pain. "Deku!" He shouts, grabbing hold of his arm and uses his Quirk to quickly switch them around and uses his body weight to throw him to hit the ground. "You are… below me!" Izuku hits the ground and gasps in pain as his eyes go out of focus.

"He's not going to give me a chance to think. I couldn't do it after all… he's too strong… I have no choice but to use it…" Izuku thinks as he floats in the air from the hit.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"This is a lynching! He can capture for this exercise by just wrapping the tape around him!" Mina exclaims as they all watch.

"Those are not the actions of a hero." Fumikage comments from the back of the room next to Tsuyu and Shoto.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, too, but in terms of combat power, Bakugo is definitely a ball of natural instincts!" Denki comments.

"I should stop them. But… I don't want to stop them! For his sake!" All Might thinks, and they see Izuku making a run for it.

"He's running away?" Mina wonders.

"That's not something a man should do, but he has no choice," Eijiro says. "But something's strange… why?"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku stops running away in front of the windows as Katsuki stalks behind him with a glare. "Why won't you use your Quirk?" He growls. "Are you underestimating me?!"

"No…" Izuku mumbles.

"You have been like this ever since we were kids… have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!" He growls more as he walks towards Izuku who bows his head.

"That's not it…" Izuku mutters and thinking back to his childhood with Yuudai and Katsuki. "You're…" Izuku looks up at Katsuki as he continues to approach him with tears in his eyes. "You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you!" Katsuki grits his teeth and Izuku clenches his fist. "I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!" Katsuki shouts back, and they both run at each other.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"These are the first passionate emotions he's shown other than 'I want to be a hero!' I'm sure this is necessary for you to arrive at the future you're looking at!" All Might thinks to himself as they all watch Katsuki and Izuku get closer.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku activates his Quirk in his right arm that rips the rest of his costume and Katsuki uses his Quirk, creating small explosions in his palm and warms up his palm to red hot. "Detroit…"

OOOOOooooOOOO

"I said, this looks bad! Sir!" Eijiro shouts at All Might as he battles with himself as they watch Izuku and Katsuki get closer.

"Both of you, sto-" All Might begins to say into the mic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Let's go, Uraraka!" Izuku shouts into his comm, and Ochaco hugs one of the pillars.

"Okay!" She complies seeing Yuudai get to her feet near Tenya and the bomb.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"There's still no way I can beat you one-on-one but…" Izuku says as they gain on each other. "...Smash!" Instead of hitting Katsuki, he punches into the air, and it makes contact with the ceiling creating such damage going all the way to the top of the building breaking windows up.

OOOOOooooOOOO

On the level with Tenya, Yuudai and Ochaco, the floor rises and breaks away with the ceiling as well, Yuudai gets knocked back slightly by the wind from the hit that comes out the top. Tenya moves away from the bomb and Yuudai gets up slowly looking at the damage from Izuku's punch. "What the-" Tenya exclaims as he looks at the large hole in the floor while Ochaco uses her Quirk on the broken pillar.

"Sorry, Iida!" Ochaco shouts as he picks up the broken pillar and begins to swing it like a bat. "Improvised special move- Comet Home Run!" she screams and swings the pillar at the debris, and it goes flying towards Tenya.

"You call that a home run?!" Tenya shouts as the piles of concrete flies towards him, and she uses the distraction to use her Quirk on herself again and jumps over the hole towards the bomb.

"Release!" She says and floats towards the bomb and jumps on almost hugging the bomb. "Retrieved!"

"No…! The weapon…! The weapon…!" Tenya shouts, and it echoes down to Katsuki and Izuku.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki looks up at the damage done by Izuku's punch with anger. "That's what… from the start, you were…" Katsuki growls and lowers his head to look at Izuku. "You are underestimating me, aren't you?!"

"I wasn't... going to use it…" Izuku explains, and the smoke clears for Katsuki to see the damage done by his Quirk. "Because my body can't handle the impact… Mr Aizawa too said so… but... this was all... I could think of...!" Izuku tries to fight off the pain and lets his arm down but keeps the one that covered his face from Katsuki's blast, Katsuki looks at the damaged Izuku with an unreadable look.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the countdown finishes and the room is quiet with everyone watching in shock. "Hero… Hero Team... wins!" All Might shouts, and they all see Izuku fall to the ground passing out from the pain and Katsuki stands there in shock.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Yuudai gets to her feet and sees Ochaco hugging the bomb as All Might shouts through the building and her right eye twitches and she feels her fists clench making blood begin to pool in her palm. "I lost… but I don't lose…. That's not possible… Izzy doesn't have a Quirk… not a powerful Quirk… I don't understand… how can this have happened… I don't understand… I don't understand… I don't lose… I lost… I've never lost… I can't lose…" Yuudai keeps repeating inside her head, and her eyes begin to turn completely red.

Chapter 7: The Awakening

(A/N: The story will remain in 3rd point-of-view but of course may change but you will be told)

Recap Part 1:

Upstairs in the room with the fake bomb Yuudai and Tenya guard, it and Yuudai is pacing the floor when she stops as if hearing Katsuki's shouting. "Seems it's begun." She mutters to herself and her eyes go completely white again; she has a blank look on her face as she continues watching everything that is happening between Katsuki and Izuku.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"You saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risk, though. However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya." Tenya comments.

"Did he dare trick us?! That damn nerd!" Katsuki seethes, and Yuudai feels the anger rolling off of him.

"Kat!" Yuudai cuts into his rage, and he looks at her. "We have work to do." She smirks her eyes turning entirely white.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"They're amazing. He's a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine. But Yuu's is far greater than anything. But that's why right now I don't want to lose." Izuku tells her with some confidence in his voice.

"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!" All Might's voice rings out, and the two teams get ready.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Come, Deku don't dodge." Katsuki taunts him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the building, Katsuki runs towards Izuku with his fist raised. "I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Katsuki warms him as he swings his left arm forward and leads with his right, but Izuku reads him and grabs his right arm.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!" Ochaco exclaims in relief as Izuku turns around sharply before pulling Katsuki over his shoulder.

"What's with this guy? Did he reach my moves?" Katsuki wonders as he tries igniting his Quirk, but Izuku sharpens his move and sends Katsuki on his back painfully.

"My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean 'useless'! Kacchan my 'Deku' means 'you can do it'!" Izuku finally says it, and it makes Katsuki seeth and gets to his feet standing in front of Izuku with his arms out.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

A group of children stand in the park in their neighbourhood in front of gates with the words 'No Trespassing' warning them not to enter but the children seem carefree except for a greenette who seems nervous. "Because Kacchan and Yuu and I lived in the same neighbourhood we've known each other since we were little."Older Izuku monologues.

"Let's go kill the enemy!" Katsuki exclaims, pointing towards the open gates with a big smirk on his face.

"Okay!" Three boys and a small brunette next to Katsuki, exclaim in agreement while Izuku seems more hesitant.

"He was the type who could do anything he tried his hand at a rascal who led the group of neighbourhood kids, with Yuu leading him. "Good or bad aside Kacchan and Yuu were full of confidence, and I thought they were so cool. But… after their Quirks manifested it accelerated him down the wrong path," Izuku voices over as the children walk through the gate and into the wooded area and Yuudai and Katsuki walk in front.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Recap part 2:

"Even though you're scared…" Katsuki uses his Quirk to intimidate Izuku. "That's what I hate about you!" He shouts as he stares down Izuku with a feral look in his eyes.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Yuudai smirks as she comes back and Tenya looks at her. "Seems they've met, but Kat seems angrier than his usual self," Yuudai informs her teammate who panics, and she shrugs her shoulders. "We just need to pair them off, and Gravity Girl will come for the bomb as Izzy hides from the murderous Kat." She explains and jumps on the comm. "Kat, go for Izzy and make sure the girls not there." She tells him and hears a growl as a response.

OOOOOooooOOOO

With Katsuki and Izuku with Ochaco split from him, the two stare each other down. "All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society at the young age of four." Izuku finishes his monologue as he stares down his childhood friend.

"Hey, Bakugo! Give me your status! What happened?" Tenya says over the comm, and Katsuki growls and hits the comm in turn.

"Just shut up and defend with Dai," Katsuki growls into the comm.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"I'm really angry right now!" Katsuki growls over the comm to Tenya.

"I'm not asking about how you feel!" Tenya snaps at him, and Yuudai snaps out of her trance before looking at the upset knight, and Katsuki gets annoyed and hangs up on him. "Hey! He hung up! Going off on his own like that. What is wrong with him?! Jeez!" Tenya shouts flailing his arms around, Yuudai smirks at him. "What?" He seems almost slightly calmer.

"I have an idea." She tells him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room with the rest of the class and All Might. "What was Bakugo saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound." Eijiro comments as they all watch the two teams on the multiple screens on the one large screen.

"He's talking to his partners over the small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plan and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you have captured them." All Might explains to the class.

"The time limit is 15-minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Mina asks.

"Yes!" All Might answers.

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina points out.

"Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in, besides, didn't Mr Aizawa tell you, too? You know-" All Might says. "Here we go-"

"Plus Ultra!" They all shout together.

"Monsieur, Bakugo is-" Yuga cuts in, and they all turn to see what is happening on the screen.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the building's hallway with Izuku, Ochaco and Katsuki, he swipes his arm back and uses his Quirk to set off a small explosion. "Uraraka, go!" Izuku shouts out to her as Katsuki propels himself forward and kicks the side of Izuku, but he deflects it with his arm.

"Looking away? You must be sure of yourself." Katsuki growls when he notices that Izuku is using the capture tape to tie around his ankle. "The capture tape-?!"

"Hero notebook number 10, page 18! I'm glad I got to see Eraser Head's moves in person! What's next? If it's Kacchan, he'll be impatient and swing with his right again!" Izuku thinks to himself and sees Katsuki go for a swing with his right and dodges out of the way as Katsuki hits the wall setting off an explosion. "I was right!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room, the class all watch the exchange of blows. "That guy's amazing!" Rikido exclaims pumping a fist in celebration.

"He's not even using his Quirk fighting against the guy who finished second in the entrance exam!" Hanta adds on.

"He was always good at reacting quickly in a crisis. He spent years writing his notes and internalising them. That fanboy knowledge is now paying off as it propels him forward." All Might thinks to himself as he watches his student.

"Honda's using that copy demon again!" Denki exclaims and points towards the screen with Tenya and Yuudai with the bomb.

OOOOOooooOOOO

A copy of Yuudai rises from the small drop of blood on the floor, and the original one stands next to the bomb with Tenya seeming squeamish. "I'll try to help the bombshell blond." The copy Yuudai comments and walks out of the room.

"This should help focus him on the main objective if not well we can waste time." The original Yuudai says and looks over at Tenya. "Don't like blood?" she asks him, and he shakes his head slightly.

"Just not use to your Quirk is all," Tenya replies and she nods in understanding.

"Don't worry, there is one of my add-ons that even get to Kat, he freaks out, but I don't use that one, it's too dangerous." She remarks and walks over to one of the beams leaning against it.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Back with Katsuki and Izuku, he stays crouched looking at his childhood friend trying to catch his breath and thinks over his options. "He kicked first this time to keep me from predicting his moves. He's being cautious now." Katsuki readies to propel himself using his Quirk again, but Izuku runs away.

"Come back here, Deku!" Katsuki shouts after him feeling more rage as he runs after the greenette.

"I can't get close to him as easily anymore. I need a plan." Izuku thinks as he runs away trying to avoid the raging blond chasing after him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

The copy of Yuudai runs around the hallways and stops looking around the number of choices. "Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking us all this time?! Huh?! You have got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm way above you!" Katsuki shouts, and it echoes around the hallways, the copy runs towards Katsuki's voice as he shouts, she finds him making small explosions with a glare, she sighs strolling towards him. She taps him on the shoulder, he turns around expecting Izuku for some reason and goes to hit her, but she grabs his arm, stopping the attack.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the class watch as Yuudai and Katsuki shout at each other. "They seem real angry. It's scary!" Denki exclaims watching the screens with the rest.

"I had heard from young Midoriya that young Bakugo thinks well of himself, but this is too much. And that young Honda is the only one who can calm him down but is competitive and always has a plan." All Might thinks over as he watches Yuudai make another copy and the trio split up looking for Midoriya as Tenya and the original Yuudai stand watch.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku crouches against a wall hearing Katsuki knocking down several doors as he tries to think over his situation. "He completely ignored Uraraka and shot at me. I knew it. If they were going to send an advance guard, it would have been better to send Iida or Yuu, who has more mobility and fighting ability, and I'm sure he knows that. That probably means he's running wild on his own, and the three of them aren't working together. In the first place, our chances of winning are lowest if we have a head-to-head battle with those three. If Uraraka and I both went to the hideout, that's what would happen." Izuku strategies thinking over all the outcomes and his first plan comes with Katsuki getting them once they reach the hideout with Tenya and Yuudai standing guard. "And even if the two of us stayed here to fight Kacchan, we're in danger of running out of time. This is fine. All that's left is for Uraraka to find the weapon and Iida and Yuu, and then I'll head over for a 2-on-1 fight as Yuu will go to find Kacchan. That's how we can win. That's assuming I can beat Kacchan, though. And avoid Yuu, it's fine. As long as I'm careful of his palms, I can do this." Izuku finishes his plans and clenches his fist trying to pump himself up for the upcoming fight, unaware that there are now three copies of Yuudai in the building.

"Where are you?! You damn nerd!" Katsuki shouts and Izuku grows serious thinking back.

"And I forgot to tell you, Kacchan-" Izuku thinks back to that day in class in middle school when it was announced he was applying for U.A. and he narrows his eyes. "I take back everything I said!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki strolls along the hallways with a glare, clenching his teeth together in anger, thinking about Izuku with hate. "He's just a pebble!" Katsuki growls inside his head and thinks back to their childhood as kids.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

In the playground, Izuku and Katsuki play with grins, Katsuki bounces the ball on his knee as Izuku watches. "Wow, Kacchan!" Izuku gushes over the blond.

"This is easy!" Katsuki boasts about himself as Izuku tries to copy but hits himself in the head.

"Ow!" Izuku cries out as he lands on the ground rubbing his head, and the ball rolls away, and Yuudai walks over, picking it up.

"Izuku, you really can't do anything, can you?" Katsuki teases him, and Yuudai slaps Katsuki over the head.

"Don't be mean, Kat," She scolds him.

The next time they were in the playground, Katsuki shows the trio of his followers Izuku's yellow bucket as Izuku and Yuudai stand away from them. "You can read the characters for 'Izuku' as 'Deku' you know." Katsuki shows off.

"Kacchan, you can read?" One of the followers asks him seeming impressed, but Yuudai just frowns crossing her arms.

"You can't?" She asks him, and Katsuki looks over at her.

"And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything!" Katsuki teases Izuku and the others besides Izuku and Yuudai seem impressed.

"Stop that.." Izuku sulks and Yuudai marches over to Katsuki and smacks him over the head, sending him to the ground.

"Kat stop teasing Izuku." She warns him, and he looks up at her with a glare, but she just glares back at him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

At the local river, the trio of followers watch as Katsuki skips a rock and Izuku and Yuudai stand to the side. "Kacchan, how many times did yours skip?" One of his followers as him.

"Seven!" Katsuki boasts again seeming overconfident.

"Wow!"

"As expected!" The followers exclaim in cheers boosting Katsuki's ego.

"What about you, Deku?" Katsuki asks him.

"Z-zero times…" Izuku sulks and Yuudai picks up a pebble and skips it around 11 times, the boys all look at her in shock.

"Look, Kat, I beat you!" Yuudai cheers, and he sulks crossing his arms.

OOOOOooooOOOO

At school, Katsuki stands in the middle of the class showing off his new Quirk that has just developed. "Wow! Lucky! That's so cool!" The students all exclaim in awe.

"Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" The male teacher gushes.

"It really is! It's a flashy Quirk just right for a hero, right, Katsuki?" The female teacher adds on, and Katsuki stands in the adoring crowd, and it's the beginning of his oversized ego.

"I'm amazing! No one is as amazing as I am!"Katsuki thinks to himself with a big grin on his face when the door opens to Yuudai, the class all look to see her in sunglasses, a mask and her hair is entirely different now a light blue colour.

"Hey, who's that!" One of the children calls out.

"It's me, Yuudai Honda," She replies, and the teachers walk over to her inspecting her choice of accessories.

"What's happened to your hair!" A boy asks her, and she touches it.

"I got my Quirk last night," She answers and takes off her sunglasses and mask showing her black and purple eyes and sharp teeth.

"What a freak!" A girl shouts out, and the rest of the class laugh, Yuudai clenches her fists in anger.

"White Eyes: Telekinesis!"Yuudai shouts, raising her arm in the air and the girl gets thrown across the room.

"Leave Dai alone!" Katsuki snaps as he runs towards her and the teachers run over to the offended girl who is crying.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the forest, Katsuki leads the ground with Yuudai next to him as she ties her hair into plaits as they walk. "You're so lucky, Kacchan, Yuu. Your Quirks are so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Izuku gushes at the two in front of them.

"No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat me." Katsuki taunts him turning his head to look back at him.

"Kat, leave Izuku alone," Yuudai tells him, slapping the back of the head.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks with a glare around a corner trying to find Izuku. "He's just a pebble!" Katsuki growls in his head as he walks up to the next level.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Flashback:

Young Izuku sits on the floor of their classroom with the rest of the class standing around him, teasing him and Katsuki and Yuudai stand to the side. "Hey, did you hear? Deku doesn't have a Quirk." One student says.

"What? Really?" Another asks

"Yea, it's called being 'Quirkless'." another announces.

"That's so lame."

"Too bad for him."

"He's so weird!" More students tease him.

"Don't worry about it, Izuku" The female teacher tries to calm him, but he's not responding.

"You're the least amazing, Deku." Katsuki thinks to himself.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks across a fallen tree over a small shallow stream with his three minions and Izuku using his Quirk as Yuudai climbs from below using her Quirk. "Forward march, members of the Bakugo Hero Agency!" Katsuki sings when he slips and falls into the stream.

"Kacchan!" One of the minions shouts in worry for the blond.

"Kacchan! Hey, are you okay?" The middle minion shouts down.

"He's fine. Kacchan's real strong!" The other minion boasts. "See?" Katsuki pops out of the water.

"I was fine!" Older Katsuki growls.

"Hurry up and get back up here!" Yuudai shouts as she climbs up to stand on the tree log and Katsuki looks up at them.

"'Kay, no problem!" Katsuki shouts up to them.

"Nothing was wrong!"Older Katsuki growls and the younger Katsuki hears splashing coming towards him; he looks up to see Izuku holding out a hand to help him and the smile from Katsuki's face.

"Are you all right? Can you stand? It would have been bad if you hit your head." Izuku says, and Katsuki begins to glare at him.

"Don't look at me with that face!"Older Katsuki growls. "I'm… I'm way above him!"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki walks around with a glare that could kill.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Ochaco hides behind a pillar in the bomb room; she looks out for a peak. "Found it. Now I just have to tell Deku and hide until he gets here." Ochaco thinks to herself and looks at Tenya as he talks to Yuudai in concern.

"Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly. Then I must also devote myself to being a villain. That's right. This is another trail to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero! I am extremely evil!" Tenya begins to laugh maniacally, and Yuudai lets out a sigh.

"You're taking it too seriously, four-eyes." She tells him.

"He's taking this so seriously!" Ochaco thinks to herself as she looks at the pair as Tenya continues to laugh and Yuudai walks away from him, and Ochaco can't hold in her laugh for much longer, and the couple looks over at her.

"Have you arrived, Uraraka?" Tenya calls out to her, and she moves out of her hiding place, and Yuudai blinks behind her, startled she jumps away from her.

"I knew that you would come here along the instant Kat ran off by himself. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why before you arrive I had Iida put away all the things on this floor." Yuudai explains seeming overconfident.

"Now you cannot play your little tricks! You have blundered, hero!" Tenya exclaims with overdramatic movements.

"He's starting to look… like a villain!" Ochaco stutters.

"You should have heard him practising earlier," Yuudai mumbles, as Tenya continues to laugh maniacally.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku crouches down back to the wall listening out for Katsuki. "Deku!" Ochaco calls out over the comm.

"Uraraka! How's it going?" He asks her, sensing the fear in her voice.

"Iida and Honda found me." She replies as Tenya walks towards her, laughing. "Sorry!"

"I'm evil!" Tenya exclaims laughing.

"Right now, he's slowly-" Ochaco reports.

"Where are you?" Izuku asks her cutting her off.

"The middle of the fifth floor." She reports.

"Almost directly above!" Izuku says into the comm looking up at the ceiling "We probably don't have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win" I can't… I can't lose this fight!" Izuku thinks with determination and clutches at the capture tape and gets to his feet when Katsuki's gauntlet glows red for a second announcing his presence and he raises his arm as Izuku looks behind him at his childhood friend.

"They're loaded," Katsuki announces in a monotone voice.

"Kacchan," Izuku whispers under his breath.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?" Katsuki asks him, getting angry.

"I have no choice but to do it. I can do it. I can!" Izuku thinks to himself as he faces Katsuki head-on with the capture tape tightly held in his hands. "I'm not scared of you anymore!" Izuku exclaims, and this makes Katsuki even angrier as he clenches his teeth together but stops and smirks.

"With your stalking, you probably already know. My Quirk, Explosion, lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode." Katsuki explains, and he spreads his right leg back as if steadying himself for something and pulls the lever, another lever pops out between the gap. "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and…" He hooks his finger into the lever that popped out.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Don't tell me that's…" All Might thinks as he watches the screen and picks up the mic. "Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!" All Might cries out through the mic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki readies to pull the lever and has a crazed look in his eyes as he's about to shoot. "If I don't hit him, he won't die!" Katsuki shouts back and pulls the switch letting loose an enormous explosion that travels towards Izuku, just as it reaches Izuku, Yuudai walks around the corner and gets the full blast of the explosion, Izuku covers his face as the explosion hits. The explosion hits the side of the building, creating a tremendous rumble, Yuudai's copy lets out a scream which Katsuki hears.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Upon the fifth floor with Tenya, Ocahco and the original Yuudai, they feel the rumble from the explosion down below when Yuudai lets out a scream as she feels the effects from her dying copy and falls to the floor with a burn mark across her face.

OOOOOooooOOOO

The class in the monitoring room they also feel the rumble of the explosion and hear the screams of both Yuudai. "This is supposed to be a class!" Eijiro exclaims as the rest of the class panic.

"Young man! Young Midoriya! Young Honda!" All MIght calls out in panic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku lies on the floor, breathing heavily and looks up at Katsuki. "Is that… even allowed…?" Izuku wonders aloud, and the smoke clears, and he sees Katsuki walks towards him.

"Wow! The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast. Come on, use your Quirk, Deku… even if you're at full strength, I'll force you to surrender!" Katsuki smirks as anger seeps through him towards Izuku as he looks down at the terrified Izuku and can only think of Yuudai's screams of pain.

OOOOOooooOOOO

On the floor with the bomb, Tenya calls into his comm and Yuudai lies on the floor in pain as her burn mark heals. "Bakugo, answer me! Did you do that? What in the world did you do? Yuudai is in pain!" Tenya calls down into the comm.

"This is my chance!" Ochaco thinks and makes a break for the bomb.

"Explain yourself!" Tenya shouts and sees Ochaco running towards the bomb.

"If we retrieve the weapon, we'll win!" Ochaco thinks to herself as she runs and Tenya runs towards her.,

"I won't let you, hero!" Tenya shouts.

"We need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved." Ochaco uses her Quirk to make herself float above Tenya, who comes to a stop.

"Can she make herself float now, too?" He wonders as he looks up at her.

"Release! It's a special move that's hard on my body!" She shouts as she nears the bomb and Tenya uses his Quirk to speed towards the weapon and picks it up, moving it out of the way, she tumbles to the ground and smacks into the wall.

"Your Quirk is not a threat… if you cannot touch anything." Tenya shouts and laughs again, she gets up on her knees and looks over at the laughing maniac. "I'll hold out until time comes out!"

"Deku's trying so hard, though." Ochaco thinks gritting her teeth in frustration.

OOOOOooooOOOO

A few floors below with the destruction, Izuku still sits on the floor in front of an enraged Katsuki, as Yuudai's copy begins to fade, causing more pain for the original up a few levels. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku? I didn't hit you, like Yuudai, so you can still move, can't you? Come at me!" Katsuki rages.

"The explosion shot out. He had his costume made so that his Quirk would work even for long distances." Izuku thinks in fear watching the angry, explosive blond and talks into his comm. "Uraraka, what's the situation?" He asks her.

"Deku! Ignoring me again?" Katsuki growls in anger watching him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitor room, the class all watch the scenes in front of them with Tenya and Uraraka having a standoff as the original Yuudai lies on the floor in pain and Izuku and Katsuki standoff and the copy Yuudai also on the floor in pain. "I can't believe him! Teacher, you should stop them! That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!" Eijiro warns him in fear of his peers on the floor.

"No…" All Might tells him and thinks back to what Katsuki has said. Strangely enough, part of him is still sane, even if Yuudai can't help him. I don't know if it's small-minded or what… but anyway." He thinks to himself and puts the mic to his mouth. "Young Bakugo, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose." He warns him.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki looks up in annoyance as All Might speaks through the mic. "Huh?"

"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!" All Might tells him, and Katsuki's shoulders shake in anger.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"As a teacher, I should stop this. However…" All Might thinks to himself.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki groans in frustration, throwing his arms in the air and Izuku gets to his feet and talks into his comm. "Go to the pillar by the windows! Over and out."

"Fine then!" Katsuki shouts, he uses his Quirk to propel himself towards Izuku in rage. "Let's fight it out with our fists!" He comes closer, and Izuku gets ready.

"It's no good; I can't dodge it!" Izuku freaks as Katsuki comes closer and jumps into the air about to attack. "A counterattack…" Izuku balls his hand into a fist and Katsuki sees this. "Watch the timing... Now!" He goes to punch him, but Katsuki counters him and uses his Quirk propelling himself over Izuku and uses it again to stop himself from going further and hits Izuku in the back.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the students all watch in horror at Katsuki's brutality. "What was that just now?" Eijiro asks aloud as Mina cowers away from the screens.

"He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected." Shoto comments, gaining attention from the others.

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asks the quiet teen.

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smoke screen and then did it again immediately," Shoto explains.

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions," Momo explains more.

"He's too talented… too talented… ugh..." Denki complains.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Look, here I come! It's your favourite right swing!" Katsuki shouts as he runs towards Izuku and swings at his arm, hitting it hard making Izuku cry out in pain. "Deku!" He shouts, grabbing hold of his arm and uses his Quirk to quickly switch them around and uses his body weight to throw him to hit the ground. "You are… below me!" Izuku hits the ground and gasps in pain as his eyes go out of focus.

"He's not going to give me a chance to think. I couldn't do it after all… he's too strong… I have no choice but to use it…" Izuku thinks as he floats in the air from the hit.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"This is a lynching! He can capture for this exercise by just wrapping the tape around him!" Mina exclaims as they all watch.

"Those are not the actions of a hero." Fumikage comments from the back of the room next to Tsuyu and Shoto.

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, too, but in terms of combat power, Bakugo is definitely a ball of natural instincts!" Denki comments.

"I should stop them. But… I don't want to stop them! For his sake!" All Might thinks, and they see Izuku making a run for it.

"He's running away?" Mina wonders.

"That's not something a man should do, but he has no choice," Eijiro says. "But something's strange… why?"

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku stops running away in front of the windows as Katsuki stalks behind him with a glare. "Why won't you use your Quirk?" He growls. "Are you underestimating me?!"

"No…" Izuku mumbles.

"You have been like this ever since we were kids… have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!" He growls more as he walks towards Izuku who bows his head.

"That's not it…" Izuku mutters and thinking back to his childhood with Yuudai and Katsuki. "You're…" Izuku looks up at Katsuki as he continues to approach him with tears in his eyes. "You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you!" Katsuki grits his teeth and Izuku clenches his fist. "I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!" Katsuki shouts back, and they both run at each other.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"These are the first passionate emotions he's shown other than 'I want to be a hero!' I'm sure this is necessary for you to arrive at the future you're looking at!" All Might thinks to himself as they all watch Katsuki and Izuku get closer.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Izuku activates his Quirk in his right arm that rips the rest of his costume and Katsuki uses his Quirk, creating small explosions in his palm and warms up his palm to red hot. "Detroit…"

OOOOOooooOOOO

"I said, this looks bad! Sir!" Eijiro shouts at All Might as he battles with himself as they watch Izuku and Katsuki get closer.

"Both of you, sto-" All Might begins to say into the mic.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"Let's go, Uraraka!" Izuku shouts into his comm, and Ochaco hugs one of the pillars.

"Okay!" She complies seeing Yuudai get to her feet near Tenya and the bomb.

OOOOOooooOOOO

"There's still no way I can beat you one-on-one but…" Izuku says as they gain on each other. "...Smash!" Instead of hitting Katsuki, he punches into the air, and it makes contact with the ceiling creating such damage going all the way to the top of the building breaking windows up.

OOOOOooooOOOO

On the level with Tenya, Yuudai and Ochaco, the floor rises and breaks away with the ceiling as well, Yuudai gets knocked back slightly by the wind from the hit that comes out the top. Tenya moves away from the bomb and Yuudai gets up slowly looking at the damage from Izuku's punch. "What the-" Tenya exclaims as he looks at the large hole in the floor while Ochaco uses her Quirk on the broken pillar.

"Sorry, Iida!" Ochaco shouts as he picks up the broken pillar and begins to swing it like a bat. "Improvised special move- Comet Home Run!" she screams and swings the pillar at the debris, and it goes flying towards Tenya.

"You call that a home run?!" Tenya shouts as the piles of concrete flies towards him, and she uses the distraction to use her Quirk on herself again and jumps over the hole towards the bomb.

"Release!" She says and floats towards the bomb and jumps on almost hugging the bomb. "Retrieved!"

"No…! The weapon…! The weapon…!" Tenya shouts, and it echoes down to Katsuki and Izuku.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Katsuki looks up at the damage done by Izuku's punch with anger. "That's what… from the start, you were…" Katsuki growls and lowers his head to look at Izuku. "You are underestimating me, aren't you?!"

"I wasn't... going to use it…" Izuku explains, and the smoke clears for Katsuki to see the damage done by his Quirk. "Because my body can't handle the impact… Mr Aizawa too said so… but... this was all... I could think of...!" Izuku tries to fight off the pain and lets his arm down but keeps the one that covered his face from Katsuki's blast, Katsuki looks at the damaged Izuku with an unreadable look.

OOOOOooooOOOO

In the monitoring room, the countdown finishes and the room is quiet with everyone watching in shock. "Hero… Hero Team... wins!" All Might shouts, and they all see Izuku fall to the ground passing out from the pain and Katsuki stands there in shock.

OOOOOooooOOOO

Yuudai gets to her feet and sees Ochaco hugging the bomb as All Might shouts through the building and her right eye twitches and she feels her fists clench making blood begin to pool in her palm. "I lost… but I don't lose…. That's not possible… Izzy doesn't have a Quirk… not a powerful Quirk… I don't understand… how can this have happened… I don't understand… I don't understand… I don't lose… I lost… I've never lost… I can't lose…" Yuudai keeps repeating inside her head, and her eyes begin to turn completely red.

Every month I would focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month, I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again. So let me know even if you just like the book then I will take that as a yes thank you and let me know soon or even if you only have any suggestions for the books or my update plan.

Every month I would focus on one story that I have on my list like this on the 20th of every month, I change focus. On the 20th of July I change to do One Piece The Strawhat's Red Devil then 20th of August it would be Soul Eater Daughter Stein then 20th of September Harry Potter The Darkmore Series then 20th of October Inuyasha Sly Love and finally 20th of November BNHA Explosive Love and the cycle would begin again. So let me know even if you just like the book then I will take that as a yes thank you and let me know soon or even if you only have any suggestions for the books or my update plan.

 **Starset - My Demons**


	8. Chapter 8: The Split

**Chapter 8: The Split**

 **Recap:**

 _In the forest, Katsuki leads the ground with Yuudai next to him as she ties her hair into plaits as they walk. "You're so lucky, Kacchan, Yuu. Your Quirks are so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Izuku gushes at the two in front of them._

" _No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat me." Katsuki taunts him turning his head to look back at him._

" _Kat, leave Izuku alone," Yuudai tells him, slapping the back of the head._

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

" _Until a little while ago he was just a pebble on the side of the road," Katsuki whispers to Yuudai, and she smiles._

" _He still is for all we know, Kat." Yuudai tries to reassure him, and she looks over at Izuku as Ochaco fusses over him._

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

" _ **You have got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm way above you!"**_ _Katsuki voices over as they both run at each other. Izuku activates his Quirk in his right arm that rips the rest of his costume and Katsuki uses his Quirk, creating small explosions in his palm and warms up his palm to red hot._

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

 _On the level with Tenya, Yuudai and Ochaco, the floor rises and breaks away with the ceiling as well, Yuudai gets knocked back slightly by the wind from the hit that comes out the top. Tenya moves away from the bomb and Yuudai gets up slowly looking at the damage from Izuku's punch. "What the-" Tenya exclaims as he looks at the large hole in the floor while Ochaco uses her Quirk on the broken pillar._

" _Improvised special move-_ _ **Comet Home Run!**_ " _she shouts and swings the pillar at the debris, and it goes flying towards Tenya._

" _You call that a home run?!" Tenya shouts as the piles of concrete flies towards him, and she uses the distraction to use her Quirk on herself again and jumps over the hole towards the bomb._

 _Ochaco jumps on almost hugging the bomb. "Retrieved!"_

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

 _Katsuki looks up at the damage done by Izuku's punch with anger. "That's what… from the start, you were…" Katsuki growls and lowers his head to look at Izuku._

" _I wasn't... going to use it…" Izuku explains, and the smoke clears for Katsuki to see the damage done by his Quirk. "Because my body can't handle the impact… Mr Aizawa too said so… but... this was all... I could think of...!" Izuku tries to fight off the pain and lets his arm down but keeps the one that covered his face from Katsuki's blast, Katsuki looks at the damaged Izuku with an unreadable look._

" _ **S-someone told me "You can become a hero"... that's why… I'm going…!"**_ _Izuku voices over as he falls to the ground._

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

 _Yuudai gets to her feet and sees Ochaco hugging the bomb as All Might shouts through the building and her right eye twitches and she feels her fists clench making blood begin to pool in her palm. "_ I lost… but I don't lose…. That's not possible… Izzy doesn't have a Quirk… not a powerful Quirk… I don't understand… how can this have happened… I don't understand… I don't understand… I don't lose… I lost… I've never lost… I can't lose…" _Yuudai keeps repeating inside her head, and her eyes begin to turn completely red._

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the monitoring room, they all watch the screens with the Hero and Villain teams, Izuku lying on the floor unconscious, Katsuki looking down at him in shock, Ochaco falls down the side of the fake-boma with Tenya freaking out. "Indoor person-to-person combat training. Hero team… wins!" All Might shouts into his mic that goes through the building and Yuudai stands by the wall with her head down. The rest of the students in the monitoring room all look at the screens in shock at the outcome.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground…" Denki comments in shock at the images in front of them as Ochaco tries to hold in her vomit and Tenya comforts her, rubbing her back all unaware of Yuudai's arm turning red.

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" Fumikage questions.

"This is training, though." Tsuyu remarks and All Might leaves them to the building.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the building, All Might stands with some of the bots in the room with the unconscious Izuku and Katsuki as they take the unconscious student away and clean up the building. "To the nurse's office." The first bot says as they pass All Might with Izuku on the stretch.

"I know." The second bot replies and All Might leans in to get a better look at the teenager as he passes and watches them leave before turning to look at Katsuki who can't stop staring at his hand in shock.

" _My right… Deku predicted it… on top of that... he found a way to win the exercise…"_ Katsuki thinks back to what Izuku said earlier in the battle and clenches his fist in anger and begins to breathe slowly. " _Does that mean… even if we fought all-out… Deku would completely beat…?"_ Katsuki doesn't finish his thought as All Might sees him hyperventilating and puts a hand on his shoulder, calming him down slightly as he looks down at his student.

"Come back, young Bakugo. It's time to review the results. Whether you win or lose looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life." All Might assures him, when the building begins to shake, snapping Katsuki out of his thoughts as he looks around and hears Tenya and Ochaco screaming from the floor above them. "Young Iida what seems to be the problem." All Might asks him with urgency in his voice.

"It's Honda; she's turning into one of her demons!" Tenya shouts into the comm.

"What colour is her skin?" Katsuki snaps into his comm; All Might looks at the blond in confusion.

"Red!" Tenya shouts, and Katsuki runs out of the room, leaving a confused All Might behind as he tries to calm down Tenya and Ochaco.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

On the floor above with Tenya and Ochaco cowering trying to get to the door as Yuudai fights with herself, her skin changing colour into a dark red, her hair darkens to pitch black, and she hunches over whispering to herself. The sound of heavy footsteps come closer as the seconds' tick by, Yuudai hugs herself trying to stop the transformation. "Get out of here, QUICKLY!" Yuudai shouts at them her voice deepening n tone sounding dark.

"Move, you extras!" Katsuki shouts as he enters the room and they run to the door, but Yuudai notices and tries to run towards them, Katsuki sees her coming and uses his Quirk sending an explosion in her direction which sends her back in surprise allowing the two to escape. "It's okay Dai, it's just us, what's got Satan out of his cage?" He asks her, and she shakes her head, refusing to say it aloud.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

All Might stands by the stairs waiting for Tenya and Ochaco at the bottom also listening into what Katsuki is saying, the two making it down to the bottom of the stairs and the building shakes violently, they clutch onto the wall for support. "Young Bakugo what is going on up there!" All Might asks him.

"Yuudai doesn't take losing too well, and she's let her worst demon lose," Katsuki replies, and he lets out a grunt of pain.

"I don't lose, it's impossible!" All Might hears Yuudai scream as an answer, and it sounds almost inhuman.

"We lost, get over it!" Katsuki shouts at her.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Katsuki goes flying into a wall from Yuudai having punched him. "I don't understand how could we lose, I don't lose!" She shouts back at him.

"Because Deku lied he has a Quirk, it caused that updraft that allowed them to win!" Katsuki snaps with hatred in his voice, and Yuudai notices looking at him with half her face red in colour, and she sighs.

"But Izzy doesn't have a Quirk; he's always been Quirkless." She remarks seeming almost calm, but the building shakes again. "Did he lie to us?" She asks him, and the dark red recedes.

"Let's just get the day over with, and we can go home Dai, so cut this out, or I'll have to tell Yoko about this." Katsuki threatens her, and she gasps at his threat.

"No, you won't, or I'll tell your Mum, and that's worst!" She threatens back; he smiles, shaking her head as her hair goes back to her light blue colour again, and he lets out a sigh.

"Come on let's get out this dump." He tells her and holds out his hand; she takes his hand in hers with her long nailed pale hand as she's now back to her usual self.

"Kat, everyone's going to be scared of me now, aren't they?" Yuudai asks him and clings onto his arm for support.

"That's a good thing, that means they know you're more powerful than any of them," Katsuki assures her, and they walk off out of the building.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Yuudai and Katsuki walk out of the building to be greeted by All Might and a petrified Tenya and Ochaco, Yuudai bows before them in an apology. "I'm sorry for frightening you both, and for endangering everyone." She apologies and they walk back to the monitoring room.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the monitoring room, the screen reads 'Person-To-Person Combat Training' 'Battle 1 Review', the students all stand before the four other students as they begin the review. "Well, even if I say that the MVP for this battle was young Iida!" All Might announces earning a shocked Tenya while his teammates seem uninterested as Yuudai clings onto Katsuki's arm in solace and he seems down, and Ochaco feels her self draining from overusing her Quirk.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco or Midoriya?" Tsuyu asks him.

"Hmm, well… why is that? Does anyone know?!" All Might asks the class raising his hand in the air and Momo raises hers.

"Yes, Mr All Might. That is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo acted on his own because of an obvious personal grudge, which Honda was injured for. And as Mr All Might said earlier it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka… she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mache as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Though Yuudai had Iida prepare for their opponent's arrival and split up to cover more ground, she didn't show as much as the rest and was injured three times because of her partners' recklessness. Iida had assumed it would be a fight over the weapon which made him late in responding to the final attack. The Hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules." Momo over explains shocking everyone.

" _Sh-she said more than I expected."_ All Might thinks to himself in shock as they all stare at her, "W-well, young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but well that was correct!" He says giving her a thumbs up.

"Start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes." Momo comments.

"Yaoyorozu Momo! One of four students admitted to the Hero course based on recommendations!" Present Mic announces.

"All Right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about." All Might tells the class as Yuudai and Katsuki stand at the back away from the others.

"Yes, sir!" the rest of the class shout in agreement, Yuudai looks up at Katsuki to see him still in his earlier shocked status, and she knows why. Izuku Midoriya.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Outside of Building B, Shoto and Mezo, as All Might speaks through the mic in the monitoring room. "Match two! Team B are the Heroes! Team I are the Villains!"

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the building with Mashirao and Toru getting ready for the Hero team, "Ojiro." Toru calls out to him, and he looks over at her, seeing only her blue gloves. "I'm going to get serious! I'll take off my gloves and boots, too!" She tells him as she takes her gloves off, making Mashirao a little uncomfortable.

"O-okay…" Mashirao replies. " _Hagakure, that's the correct decision as an invisible person, but that's not great for a girl, morally speaking."_

"You can't look, okay?" Toru tells him seeming to cover herself up.

"I can't see you anyway," Mashirao assures her.

"Now, let's start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match!" All Might calls out through the speakers, and the siren goes off to announce the starting of the countdown.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Mezo walks inside the building through the main door, he opens up his arms into wings, and the end of one of them morphs into an ear, checking the structure and Shoto walks in behind him. "Mezo Shoji! Quirk: Dupli-Arms! He can create replicas of his own body parts on the tips of his tentacles." Present Mic announces as Mezo morphs the ear into a mouth.

"One in the hall on the north side of the fourth floor. The other is somewhere on the same floor… they're barefoot…" The first mouth reports.

"The invisible one is coming to ambush and capture us, huh?" The second mouth retorts and Shoto walks in front of Mezo.

"Go outside. It's dangerous. I'm sure our opponents intend to fight a defensive battle, but that does not matter to me." Shoto says as he walks to the wall activating his Quirk and places a chilled hand on the wall, ice forms along the surface before beginning to spread throughout the building.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Up on the level with the bomb, Toru is stuck to the frozen floor along with Mashirao. "Owwww… my feet!" Toru complains as Mashirao tries to break his feet free from their icy prisons.

"Th-this Quirk is…!" Mashirao groans and stops struggling as he hears footsteps coming closer and Shoto appears his red eye glowing as he walks into the room, he walks towards the bomb, but Mashirao puts his hands up ready for a fight.

"You can move if you want, but the skin on your feet will come off, so you won't be able to fight your best," Shoto warns him as he walks past him, and Mishirao clenches ready for a hit.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Inside the monitoring room, the cold spread inside, the students all shiver from the immense chill, even All Might hugs himself to keep himself warm. "He did not cause any damage to his teammate or the nuclear weapon, and on top of that, he weakened the enemy." All Might comments as the students all shiver.

"He's so strong!" Eijiro exclaims, Katsuki looks up at the screen and shakes in awe as Yuudai clings to his arm in comfort.

"Hero team wins!" All Might shouts as Shoto holds onto the bomb.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Shoto uses his other Quirk and releases heat onto the fake bomb allowing it to spread thawing out the whole building. "Heat?" Mashirao wonders aloud seeing the ice creep away.

"It's-it's-it's-it's hot!" Toru cries out in pain from the heat of the warm floor as waterfalls around and pools of water on the floor everywhere.

"Sorry. The difference in our ability was too great." Shoto remarks, turning to face his opponents.

"Shoto Todoroki! He's another one of the four admitted to the Hero course based on recommendations. His Quirk is Half-Cold, Half-Hot. He freezes with his right and burns with his left! The range and temperature of his ability are unknown?! What is he, a monster?!" Present Mic announces as Shoto walks out of the building meeting Mezo outside.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the monitoring room, they all look at the screens with awe at Shoto's Quirk(s), "W-wow!" Rikido exclaims.

"What's up with that Quirk?" Denki exclaims along.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." Tsuyu comments.

"All right, everyone gather round for a review of the second match. Next, we will begin the third match!" All Might announces.

"Yes, sir!" The class shout back, Katsuki clenches his fist and Yuudai looks up as she sees him struggling and puts her hands around his clenched up fist.

"It's okay Kat, we'll get stronger," Yuudai assures him, and she sees him biting his lip in anger and sadness at the difference in power between him and katsuki.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In Building C, Hanta and Eijiro are the Villain team, Hanta uses his Quirk to extend tape around the room protecting the bomb while Eijiro uses his Quirk to harden his hands.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

While Fumikage walks along one of the halls with Tsuyu climbing along the wall next to him, he stops once in the shadows allowing his Quirk to activate and two large hands come from under his cape, "Ribbit, ribbit," Tsuyu says.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

The next match commences with Momo and Mineta as the Villain team, Momo uses her Quirk to materialise metal bars and begins bricking up the door, Mineta oogles her as she does. She catches him looking at her inappropriately, and she glares at him, he notices her glare, and he shivers from the look, "No, no, no, no!" Mineta cries out in fear.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Kyoka uses her Quirk to move her 'Earphone Jack' Quirk to plug into the wall to listen to the enemy, she looks back at Denki and points up, he looks up as well outstretching his hand using his 'Electrification' Quirk.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Rikido readies himself frightening Koji who steps back nearer the bomb unsure what to make of his partner.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Down at the entrance of the building, Yuga walks inside with Mina using her 'Acid' Quirk to skate along the floor towards Yuga. "Yahoo!" Mina exclaims, and a couple of drops of acid get onto Yuga's cage, he lets out a squeal of surprise as the acid burns into his cape. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologies with a grin on her face.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

The Indoor Battle Training has finally ended, and everyone is standing n at the entrance of the Urban Battle arena with All Might standing in front of them. "Good work, everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than young Midoriya or young Honda, either! You guys took this on seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!" All Might praise them.

"To have such a proper class after Mr Aizawa's class... it's kind of anticlimactic…" Tsuyu comments and the rest of the class agree with her nodding their heads in agreement.

"We're free to have proper classes, as well! Well then, I must review the results with young Midoriya! Change and return… to the classroom!" All Might shouts and speeds off down the tunnel to the exit, leaving the class behind.

"All Might's amazing!" Denki exclaims in awe.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Mashirao wonders aloud.

"So cool!" Mineta joins Denki in awe of All Might's abilities.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

All Might runs along the tunnel, and he looks back at the class mostly at Katsuki who has his head bowed down. " _Young Bakugo is a mass of pride along with young Honda… and there's nothing more fragile than a heart that's swelled to bursting. As their Teacher, I must counsel them well. But right now…"_ All Might thinks, and his skin begins to smoke, and he holds his hand to his mouth, he makes it to the staff door and opens it and closes the door breathing heavily. " _If I teach a class…"_ All Might changes into his smaller version still breathing heavily. " _I barely have enough time. Shit!"_

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the Nurse's Office, All Might stands over Izuku in the med bed with Recovery Girl scolding All Might. "The school year has just begun, and he's already been in here three times! Why didn't you stop him, All Might?!"

"I apologise Recovery Girl." He replies, coughing into his hand.

"What are you apologising to me for? On top of his total exhaustion, he was here just yesterday. I can't treat him all at once. I did first-aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal slowly overnight. Jeez, I know he's your favourite and that you passed on your powers to him, but that doesn't mean you should spoil him!" Recovery Girl scolds him some more.

"There is nothing I can say to that. Because I wanted to consider his feelings, I hesitated to stop the training match. Even so will you please not talk about One For All so loudly?!" All Might warns her.

"Yes, yes, Mr Natural-Born Hero. Mr Symbol of Peace." Recovery Girl snaps looking away from him.

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among the U.A. teachers and a certain group of Pros but the secret of my Quirk, One For All, is known only to you, the principal, my close friends, and young Midoriya." All Might tells her.

"I know it's not like you want to rest on your laurels at the top but is being a 'natural-born hero' or the 'Symbol of Peach' really that important? If I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil. This is the responsibility of those of us with this power." He tells her.

"If that's the case, then it's even more important for you to learn what it means to guide someone!" She warns him.

"Yes, ma'am." He answers and looks over the unconscious Izuku thinking over their past and leaves.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the changing room, Yuudai picks up her school uniform and changes; she goes through her school bag picking out both her emergency sunglasses and mask putting them both on in fear before rushing out of the changing rooms leaving not looking or talking to anyone.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

During the rest of the day, Yuudai sat in her seat not looking at anyone or answer the obvious questions the teachers asked, at lunch, she sat with Katsuki in silence as they went over the day inside their heads.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

As Yuudai packs her things for the end of the day, Momo walks over to her, and she ducks her head before she can engage in any conversation and Katsuki grabs her hand, and they both walk out.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Finally, at the end of the day, Izuku awakes slowly, focusing his eyes on the IV attached to his arm and closes his eyes feeling the ache of all his wounds over his body and opens them again to see the time on the clock above the wall opposite his bed. "It's late afternoon…?" He wonders catching Recovery Girl's attention as she stands over him.

"Are you awake? " She asks him; he gasps in shock at her sudden appearance. "That's all for today's treatment. Come back again tomorrow, okay?" She tells him and lets him leave after giving him a sling for his broken arm.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Izuku walks along the corridor of the school, towards his form room and lets out a sigh. " _I ended up skipping my afternoon classes… Mr Aizawa's gonna wrap me in those bindings again…"_ Izuku thinks to himself as he looks out the window at the scenery as the sun sets and makes it to his form room.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Izuku opens the door to his form room to everyone inside, looking at the tired teen. "Oh, Midoriya's here! Good work!" Eijiro exclaims as he walks over to the shocked greenette, with Rikido and Hanta and Mina and Yuga sitting in their seats. "Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, who was second in the entrance exam!" Hanta adds in.

"You did a good job, dodging!" Mina exclaims getting up from her seat and skipping towards the boy.

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too." Rikido comments.

"You were far from elegant, but-" Yuga begins to say, but Mina jumps in front of him.

"You did a good job, dodging!" Mina repeats.

"H-huh?" Izuku stutters in shock at their praise from his match against Katsuki.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima! We're all going over the training together right now." He introduces himself and points to Hanta.

"I'm Hanta Sero." He announces himself.  
"I'm Yuga Aoy-" He tries introducing himself, but again Mina jumps in front of him.

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job, dodging!" She introduces herself.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me, Tsu." She introduces herself popping out from behind Mina.

"I'm Sato!" Rikido exclaims pointing to himself.

"Um… er-" Izuku stutters feeling pressure from them and nervous from all of the attention.

"I'm Mineta!" He announces as he jumps up and down in front of them.

"Where the heck did you pop out from?" Eijiro questions looking down at the smaller teen.

"I am Yuga Aoyama." He finally finishes but is still getting ignored as all the focus is on Mineta.

"You did terrible in the training." Hanta comments.

"I am a man who never stops shining." Yuga retorts back.

"You're too loud." Fumikage grumbles at the group at the door from his desk he sits on with Mashirao and Kyoka when Tenya storms towards him.

"Tokoyami! That desk is not a chair! Get off immediately!" Tenya exclaims in disgust.

"It's not that big a deal, is it?" Kyoka asks him in a bored tone.

"Wha-?!" Tenya exclaims in shock.

"What's with those hands, anyway?" Mashirao asks him.

"You people I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!" Tenya exclaims some more, making more hand gestures.

"You're too loud," Fumikage complains.

" _Iida never waivers, does he?"_ Izuku thinks to himself looking over at his classmate when Denki opens the door entering with a pile of books in his arms and Ochaco behind him.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?" Denki asks her, and she thinks about it.

"Mochi-" She begins to answer when she notices Izuku is back and runs over to him, leaving a depressed Denki behind her. "Wait, Deku, she didn't heal your injuries?" She asks him.

"Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I have, and…" Izuku begins to explain, and he notices both Yuudai and Katsuki's desks are empty.

"Huh?" She asks him, seeing his stare.

"Um, Uraraka more importantly…" He asks her, pointing to their empty desks, she looks behind her at them and nods.

"We all tried to stop them, but they went home just now without saying anything. Though they haven't said anything all day." Ochaco tells him, and he runs out of the classroom to find them before he loses them, and it's too late.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

He runs along the school hallways and down the stairs to the school entrance and outside to see Katsuki and Yuudai walking away. "Kacchan! Yuuie! Kacchan! Yuuie!" Izuku calls out to them as he runs after them, the two come to a stop, and Katsuki turns his head looking at Izuku with a deadly look.

"What?" Katsuki growls, and Izuku comes to a stop in fright even now.

" _It's a secret I didn't even tell my Mum… but…"_ Izuku thinks and tries to tell his two childhood friends. "There's one thing I feel like I have to tell you both. My Quirk is something I received from someone else."

"Huh?" Yuudai questions, looking behind her at Izuku who flinches at their stares, noticing that Yuudai is back to wearing her mask and sunglasses.

"I can't say who I got it from, though! I won't say. But it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I still can't control it properly. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why... I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I couldn't win and had to rely on it." Izuku explains not looking up from the ground, and Yuudai looks over at Katsuki to see him shaking in anger at the words flowing from Izuku's mouth. "I've still got a long way to go… that's why… that's why- one day… I will make this Quirk my own and beat you with my own power!" He finishes his declaration and looks up to see the vacate looks on their faces. " _I just came to tell them I didn't trick them. What am I…?"_ He thinks looking away from them in embarrassment.

"What the hell is that? 'Borrowed power'? You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make us out to be more of a fool than you already have? Huh?! What are you trying to say? Today, we lost to you… that's all it was… that's all…" Katsuki growls holding in his anger. "As I watched the ice guy, I thought, 'I can't beat him'! Damn it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Damn it! Damn it, damn it!" Katsuki tries to hold in his tears, and Yuudai moves over to him, holding onto his shoulder and hand to calm him down. "Hey, you too, Deku! I'm just… I'm just getting started! You hear?! Here, I will become number one! You won't beat me again, bastard!" He lets some of the tears lose, and Yuudai tightens her hold on him and steps in front of him. "Yuudai got hurt because of me." He whispers.

"I'm going to help Kat become number one, I'm going to show everyone that I don't need to be feared by them but by the enemy and today Midoriya you're now my enemy in school as I am always number one, I'm going to crush you. Because this borrowed power of yours isn't all that and I'm going to prove it with beating you in the field because I've made my Quirk my own." Yuudai tells him and takes off her sunglasses and mask and spins around taking Katsuki with him and Izuku flinches hearing his last name leaving Yuudai's lips for the first time since they first met and watches them walk away. Izuku sighs in relief thinking he was going to get hit by either of the two and then hears something coming from behind.

"There they are!" All Might shouts and runs past Izuku, startling him some more. "Young… Bakugo and Honda!" He puts a hand on both Yuudai and Katsuki's shoulder as they try to hide their faces from him. "Just so you know pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a Pro. You still have a lot of-" All Might tries to give some advice, but Yuudai cuts him off.

"Let go of us; All Might." She snaps and looks back at him with a glare. "I can't walk. We'll become a Hero that surpasses even you without you telling us!"

"Huh? Uh, right." All Might stutters, letting them go, and they walk away, Yuudai looks over at Katsuki as he continues to hide his tears. " _They've gotten over it. It's hard being a teacher…"_

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the classroom, Mina, Ochaco and Tsuyu look out the window watching the scene between Yuudai, Katsuki and Izuku. "What was that?" Mina questions in worry for her friend.

"The fated battle between men," Ochaco states with enthusiasm, repeating her earlier words.

"It looked like Midoriya was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though." Tsuyu comments looking over at Ochaco.

"The fated battle between men!" She repeats, forcing her forehead onto the window.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

Katsuki and Yuudai walk on home in a comfortable silence as Izuku stands watching them. " _Kacchan and Yuuie's fuse has been lit. That doesn't change what I have to do. I just have to chase after them!"_ Izuku thinks to himself.

"Young Midoriya!" All Might cuts into his thoughts, looking at his student. "What were you talking about with young Bakugo and Honda?" He asks Izuku, who becomes a stuttering mess.

"Um, we were, un…" He stutters, trying to find the words.

"Hmm… I'm so curious. Why don't you tell me in detail" All Might asks as he cups his ear leaning down to get his answer making Izuku lean away from his teacher.

"U-um a-actually…" Izuku stutters.

 _ **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**_

In the city somewhere in the villains' bar, Tomura looks over the newspaper with Kurogiri serving him a scotch. " _A few days later, we would find out how terrifying the truly cunning villains All Might warned us about were."_ Izuku voices over as Tomura puts down the newspaper that reads 'Closes Agency Temporarily' All Might Becomes U.A. Teacher!' and Tomura rests his glass on the paper wetting the paper over All Might's picture.

"Did you see this? It says he's a teacher… hey. What do you think will happen… if the Symbol of Peace… is killed by villains?" Tomura asks Kurogiri who gives him a look but notices his serious look.

"Did you see the newspaper a few weeks back." Kurogiri asks him, and Tomura shakes his head no, and he takes it out showing him a picture of Yuudai on the front page with her mask and sunglasses on in her middle-high uniform with the headline reading 'Teen Fights Villain'. Tomura snatches the paper from Kurogiri and reads over the article and grips the paper tight.

"Little Sister," Tomura whispers under his breath. "What school does she go to?" He wonders aloud.

"U.A." Kurogiri answers and Tomura snaps his head up at his second-in-command with a gleam in his eyes.

 **Alan Walker - Alone (Nona AMV)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Boring School Day

**Chapter 9: A Boring School Day - With A Twist**

 **Recap:**

 _In the city somewhere in the villains' bar, Tomura looks over the newspaper with Kurogiri serving him a scotch. Tomura puts down the newspaper that reads 'Closes Agency Temporarily' All Might Becomes U.A. Teacher!' and Tomura rests his glass on the paper wetting the paper over All Might's picture. "Did you see this? It says he's a teacher… hey. What do you think will happen… if the Symbol of Peace… is killed by villains?" Tomura asks Kurogiri who gives him a look but notices his serious look._

" _Did you see the newspaper a few weeks back." Kurogiri asks him, and Tomura shakes his head no, and he takes it out showing him a picture of Yuudai on the front page with her sunglasses and mask on in her middle-high uniform with the headline reading 'Teen Fights Villain'. Tomura snatches the paper from Kurogiri and reads over the article and grips the paper tight._

" _Little Sister," Tomura whispers under his breath. "What school does she go to?" He wonders aloud._

" _U.A." Kurogiri answers and Tomura snaps his head up at his second-in-command with a gleam in his eyes._

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Yuudai opens her front door with Katsuki next to her as they walk inside, they place their school bags on the bench with their blazers before walking into the kitchen, where Yuudai's Dad, Daisuke, cooking dinner. "Just in time, you two." He calls out as her Mum, Aya, sets the plates down on the dining table.

"You don't look so good, Baby Girl. what happened?" Aya asks her daughter, at this Yuudai looks down at her feet not wanting to look her parents in the eye.

"I lost control of the cage again." She mumbles, and Aya walks over to her youngest daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and moves a piece of her hair from her face.

"What happened?" Aya asks her calmly and with a hint of love and fear.

"We had battle training, and we were teamed together and lost against Deku," Katsuki answers hating every word that spits out of his mouth, Daisuke stops cooking and walks over looking at the pair.

"What happened that allowed that?" He asks them, and Katsuki also looks down at his feet.

"Dai made a copy of herself, and it got in the crossfire of one of my explosions. I became more enraged with Deku, and she was out of it, and the guy we were with wasn't paying attention and Deku used his newfound Quirk to cause a distraction and his partner caught the bomb-making them win," Katsuki explains and Daisuke forces Yuudai's face up so he could get a better look and sighs.

"How bad was the damage?" He asks his daughter, and she smiles.

"It wasn't that bad." She lies and Katsuki catches it, but her parents seem to believe her and let out a grateful sigh. "I still can't seem to be able to handle losing, and when All Might announced it, I guess I just opened the cage, and I tried getting Satan back in, but Kat had to calm me down. I scared everyone, and now they're not my friends, and I don't know what to do."

"You show them that you're Yuudai Honda. Those Demons are just part of your Quirk, and they do not define you. You show them that you are a Hero because you're our Hero, Doll." Daisuke assures his precious baby daughter, and she smiles tears falling from her eyes and attacks him in a hug, almost knocking him back. Aya smiles at the scene and joins in; she looks back at Katsuki as he hangs his head in shame, she opens her arm for him to join.

"Hope you're not too manly for a hug, Katsuki, after all, you've always looked after Yuudai, and we know you'd never hurt her, not really," Aya assures him, he looks up and scoffs but still joins in the hug with a blush on his cheeks and unaware that Yuudai is the same. "Now, food will be ready soon, why don't you get changed, Katsuki your Mum brought over some of your clothes as your staying here for a couple of nights and get Yoko down she's studying in her room." She tells them, and they leave the two alone in the kitchen.

"You should call Mitsuki and Masaru let them know what happened, though leave out that Yuudai was hurt, she'll kill Katsuki if you tell her." Daisuke laughs and hands the phone over to Aya; she lets out a sigh.

"I know, but I should call All Might or maybe the Principle, tell them about Yuudai's situation but I know her, she'll beat it," Aya says and presses the keys.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\.**_

Yuudai looks at herself in her body length mirror as she wears a black onesie with white skulls all over and her hair half up in a bun at the top of her hair. She opens her door to see Katsuki ready to knock in a black tank top along with joggers; she tries hiding her blush looking down at their bare feet. "We've gotta get Yoko," He says, and she looks up seeing his blush before walking past him towards Yoko's room, she knocks on the door but doesn't get a reply, she opens the door to her big Sister's room and sees Yoko sitting under her bed studying with her headphones on.

"Yoyo, dinner!" Yuudai shouts, she hears the volume, looking up to see her younger Sister and friend at the door and takes her headphones off.

"What, dork?" Yoko asks her casually.

"Dinner time, don't want to miss your third favourite meal." Yuudai teases her Sister, who leaps to her feet to chase after her, Yuudai makes a run for it leaving Katsuki as her Sister chases after her. Katsuki watches them with a smile and follows after them.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Yuudai and Katsuki head up the stairs after dinner, Yoko already raced ahead to continue studying, and Katsuki walks her to her bedroom door, he stops her holding onto her hand. "I never said sorry for burning you." Katsuki apologies and Yuudai smiles.

"I told you, it wasn't that bad, I promise." She lies to assure him.

"I know when you're lying Dai and just accept my apology, and I promise I'll never hurt you again or ever." He promises her and looks her in the eye, she nods and plucks up the courage to kiss him on the cheek before dashing into her room, closing the door behind her to hide her blush. Katsuki stands still on the landing looking at Yuudai's door with a dark crimson blush over his cheeks. "You'll be the death of me." He whispers and walks to the guest room.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

The next day outside of U.A. High School, a swarm of press, stand in front of the entrance trying to get something for their stations on All Might from the students walking inside. "Hey, you! How are All Might's classes?" A female reporter ambushes Izuku as he tries to get into the school gates.

"Uh, excuse me. I have to go to the nurse's office!" Izuku stutters and tries to escape their clutches.

"Will you tell us about what the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?!" The female reporter asks Ochaco.

"Wh-what he's like?" Ochaco repeats in a stutter and thinks to herself. "Um… he's very muscular!" Ochaco lifts her arms to emphasise her words.

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher?!" The female reporter questions Tenya.

"He made me recognise anew that I attend an educational institution that is the best of the best. Of course, his dignity and character go without saying, but we students are constantly able to see his humorous side. It is a unique opportunity to learn about being a top hero directly from one." Tenya goes off on one leaving the reporters unsure of what's happening.

"Excuse me! "Can you tell me about All Migh-" The female reporter tails after Katsuki and Yuudai. "Oh? You're the one who was caught by the sludge villain and your the girl who saved him..."

"Stop it!" Katsuki growls stopping, and Yuudai pulls him along.

"Don't engage," Yuudai tells him.

"You're Aya Honda's daughter, how do you feel about your Mother's case coming up?" A reporter asks Yuudai, she comes to a stop and looks back.

"I feel nothing as it's my Mum and not me dealing with the case, see ya," Yuudai says, smiling showing her sharp teeth and they leap back slightly frightened at the sight.

"Um, about All Might… wow, you're scruffy… what's your deal?!" The female reporters ask Aizawa.

"He's not on duty today... You are disturbing the classes; please leave." Aizawa waves them off in his usual monotone voice and walks away into the school premises.

"I would like to speak directly with All Might-" The female reporter yells out from the crowd.

"I feel like I've seen him before." A male reporter comments.

"Don't you think you're too scruffy?!" The female reporter asks him, but he continues to walk away.

" _I can't believe All Might was able to work as a hero with all this,"_ Aizawa complains.

"Hey! Just a little time is fine! Let me see All Might just a little-" The female reporter snaps and walks to the gate which sets off the defence.

"Ah, stupid!" Her cameraman snaps at her as the metal doors activate, shooting up terrifying all the reporters.

"Wh-what the...?!" The female reporter screams in fright, falling to the ground.

"It's the U.A. barrier. That's what we call it." Her cameraman informs her, and she looks over her shoulder at him slightly calmer.

"That's so lame!" She snaps at him. "What the heck is that?"

"If someone tries to get in without a student ID or a pass to enter, the security system kicks in; apparently, there are sensors all over the school." He explains pointing at the red lights at the top of the gate.

"What the heck?! They think they're so high and mighty! They could at least give a brief comment!" She grumbles seeming all high and mighty herself.

"You said it seriously! We've been here for two days, and they still won't say anything!" Her cameraman sides with her.

" _The news that All Might had been hired as a teacher at U.A. surprised the nation and the media descended on the school and caused a commotion for days. Everyone knew about it. Yeah,_ everyone." Izuku voices over as Tomura stands on the other side of the street in front of the school looking at the crowd of reporters and bloggers and looking at the U.A. barrier, stopping them from walking inside.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Inside in Class 1-A, the students all sit in their seats, Yuudai sits behind Katsuki and in front of Izuku as Aizawa stands at the front of the class at the podium. "Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results. Bakugo. You're talented, so don't act like a kid." Aizawa scolds him, and he clenches his teeth together, looking away.

"I know." Katsuki answers.

"Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya." Aizawa warns him.

"Yes, sir!" Izuku replies enthusiastically from behind Yuudai.

"And Honda. Losing isn't the end of the world; it's a fact of life and allows you to learn from your mistakes. Take it with stride." Aizawa tells her.

"I understand, sir." She answers and fidgets with her hands, not looking him in the eye.

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you…" Aizawa announces.

" _...take another special test?!"_ The class all think to themselves in anticipation.

"... decide on a class representative." Aizawa finishes.

"It's actually a normal school activity!" The class all think together.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Eijiro shouts, putting his hand up.

"Me too!" Denki says, raising his hand.

"I want to do it, too." Kyoka follows in raising her hand.

"It's a job for m-" Yuga tries to put his say in.

"I'll be the leader!" Mina cuts in front of Yuga exclaiming.

"My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimetres above the knee!" Mineta jumps in, jumping in the air.

" _In a normal class, it's about taking on daily duties, so this wouldn't happen."_ Izuku thinks as he looks around the classroom and looks in front as Yuudai smacks the back of Katsuki's head.

"Let me do it! Me!" Katsuki shouts, raising his hand in the air. "Me and Yuudai will do it!"

" _But here in the hero course, it's a role that allows one to practice being a top hero by leading a group."_ Izuku continues his thought and begins to raises his hand.

Silence, please!" Tenya cuts in shouting which quietens everyone as they all look at him. "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." Everyone looks at Tenya in shock and notice him standing with his hand raised higher.

"Your hand is raised the highest!" The class shout at Tenya.

"Why did you suggest that?" Denki asks him, confused.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu questions.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Eijiro points out the obvious.

"Don't you think that is precisely why Iida suggested this, whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" Yuudai cuts in and everyone looks over at her, and she looks away.

"What do you think, Mr Aizawa?" Tenya asks urgently.

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over," Aizawa tells him and zips himself inside his yellow sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

"Thank you very much!" Tenya exclaims and writes out everyone's name down on the board apart from Yuudai as she removes herself from the draw and the results of the election are. Izuku Midoriya with three votes and Momo Yaoyorozu with two votes.

"I got three votes?!" Izuku exclaims in shock.

"Why, Deku?! Who voted for him?!" Katsuki exclaims in anger as he smacks his hands down on his desk, shooting up to his feet.

"Well, it's better than voting for you," Hanta comments making Katsuki even angrier.

"What did you say?!" Katsuki snaps at Hanta as Ochaco whistles to herself.

" _If Bakugo finds out…"_ Ochaco thinks to herself.

"I give up! I give up!" Tenya mutters to himself shaking in frustration, as the others look at him. Zero votes I knew that would happen… that is only to be expected of a person's calling!"

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Momo asks him, seeing his shaking figure.

"But you wanted to do it, too." Rikido comments. "What are you trying to do, Iida?"

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu," Aizawa announces as the two stands in front of the class, one shaking in fear as the other stands perfectly calm.

"S-s-seriously? Seriously?" Izuku stutters still unsure as to how he got the most votes.

"How vexing…" Momo gives out a sigh looking away from the shaking teen next to her.

"That might not be too bad." Tsuyu comments.

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway!" Eijiro comments looking over at Tsuyu who gives the nod.

"And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!" Denki adds in his thoughts, Katsuki looks behind him at Yuudai as she doodles in her notebook she used to write school or class issues when she was the class and school president. He sighs and takes her pen from her causing her to look up at his results in her glaring at him.

"Why didn't you enter? You've been the class rep before." He asks her, and she scoffs, looking away, and he clenches his teeth at her stubborn nature. "Answer me, Dai!" He shouts, which gains the attention of the rest of the class. "Come on, Prez!" He shouts, and the others all look among themselves, Momo looks at the board seeing Yuudai's name wasn't put on the board, and if it had she would have even if she seems not to think it.

"Bakugo, enough leave Honda alone, homeroom is finished." Aizawa cuts in and Yuudai gathers her things, leaving the room with Katsuki tagging behind her still questioning her.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Lunch rolls around, and Yuudai and Katsuki sit at a table getting out their lunch boxes courtesy from Aya that morning, Momo and Mina sit on either side of Yuudai giving her a reassuring smile as they hadn't spoken since the battle training. "Hey, look about yesterday, what happened?" Mina asks, and Yuudai ignores her hoping they drop it.

"She can't deal with losing, and one of her strongest demons almost escaped." Katsuki answers for her and Yuudai snaps a glare at him.

"Understandable, you did say you've never lost before." Momo comments and in that Yuudai smiles to herself happy she hasn't lost her friends.

"Can't believe Midoriya beat you, Momo," Yuudai comments looking at her friend who lets out a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Momo sighs and Eijiro and Hanta join them on Katsuki's right side.

"He's not cut out for that much responsibility, I mean when I was class and school president back in junior high, I had a lot on my plate." Yuudai comments and they all look at her, and she looks at them in confusion. "What?" she asks.

"You were both class and school president?" Mina asks her and squeals.

"Well yeah I was class prez for three years and school for the last year, I had the highest grades, and well everyone looked up to me and feared me, Kat says anyway." She replies and shrugs it off as nothing.

"Man, if I had known I would have voted for you!" Hanta tells her with his goofy smile.

"I didn't put my name in, I want a calm first year, and I voted for kat, but he's still sulking about not winning and to be honest I'd hate for him to be the class rep." She says, and he glares at her comment on his behaviour.

"Why's that?" Eijro asks her.

"He'd have to calm down for one, and he's never calm in any situation and well he'd probably shout at everyone we don't need a dictator though Midoriya isn't prepared for it as Iida and Momo are." She tells them, and they nod in agreement when an alarm sounds out through the school.

"An alarm?!" Mina exclaims in shock.

"There has been a Level 3 security breach." A robotic voice announces through the speakers. "All students please evacuate outdoors promptly. I repeat…"

"What's a Level 3 security breach?" Hanta asks, looking around confused as all the students get up from their seats and exit the lunch room.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds," Yuudai tells them, and they walk out the lunchroom towards the hall calmly.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

They make it into the hall as the crowd get stuck trying to get outside Eijiro, and Hanta gets sucked into the crowd trying to get out, and Momo and Mina try helping them. "There has to be another way out?" She wonders looking around and sees a side glass door, she pulls Katsuki with her, and they walk around the crowd in the hall to the assembly point.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Tenya pushes through the other students towards the glass windows to get a look at the situation and sees Katsuki and Yuudai walking pass, one with a smug look on their face. "Who in the world trespassed?" Tenya wonders and looks over at the crowd in front of the main doors. "That's the press!" He exclaims.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

The female reporter, along with the rest of the pack surrounds the main pathway in front of the main doors with Aizawa and Present Mic keeping them from entering. "Give us All Might! He's here, isn't he?" She demands forcefully.

"We told you, he's not here!" Present Mic replies, trying to get through to the swarm of reporters.

"If you give us one brief comment, we'll leave!" A male reporter suggests stepping forward slightly.

"If you get one, you'll want another, that's just how you are," Aizawa tells them.

"They're illegal trespassers, you know. You could call them villains. You think we can beat 'em up?" Present Mic whispers his question, moving in closer.

"Don't do it, Mic. they'll write up a bunch of half-truths about you. Let's wait for the police." Aizawa replies and gives him a look which earns a scoff from Present Mic.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Tenya looks at the press on and struggles against the flow of students struggling to get to the door. "I wondered what it was, but it's just the media. Everyone, calm dow-" Tenya tries to shout but gets pushed against the glass as everyone continues to struggle.

"Ouch!"

"Wait, someone fell!"

"Don't push!" People exclaim among the crowd.

" _Where are the teachers? Are they busy trying to deal with everything?!_ " Tenya wonders as he struggles to pry himself from the window and Eijiro gets separated from Hanta and Denki gets swept away.

"Everyone, stop!" Eijiro shouts.

"Kirishima! Kaminari!" Tenya shouts, but they get swept away in the crowd.

"Slow down! Slow down! What the heck?!" Denki shouts as they move with the crowd.

" _Is there anyone here who knows everything is fine?! No one has noticed, and everyone's panicking!"_ Tenya thinks and hears a cry; he looks over to see Ochaco being carried away within the crowd. "Uraraka!" He shouts out, gaining her attention.

"Iida!" She calls out to him, trying to reach for him and he moves along the window carefully as he gets pushed by the crowd.

" _What would Midoriya or my Brother… do in this situation?!"_ Tenya wonders as he moves towards Ochaco as she struggles against the crowd. "Uraraka!" He calls out, and moves towards her and holds out his hand to her; she looks at him in confusion. "Make me… make me float, Uraraka!" She nods her head and tries reaching for his hand but misses the first time, she tries again and uses her Quirk to make him float, he pushes off of the floor and floats in the air, his glasses fall from his face. " _A place in everyone's line of sight…"_ He looks up at the door and rolls up his pant legs exposing his exhaust pipes, " **Engine boost!"** He shouts and activates his Quirk; it propels him forward, spinning him around in the air with no aim.

"Iida…!" Izuku exclaims as they watch him spin towards the wall and he lands hard against the wall, posed like the man on the sign.

" _Be concise, clear and bold!"_ Tenya reminds himself and holds onto the pipe by his head and looks at everyone. "Everyone, everything is fine!" He shouts, and everyone stops moving and pays attention to him in shock. "It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about! Everything is fine! This is U.A.! Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best." With that, all said the students relax, and some look outside.

"The police are here!" A student exclaims making the students relax more.

"Oh, good." Another says, and Izuku looks up at his friend with a smile knowing what he has to do.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Outside at the main entrance, the police escort the mob of press off of the premises. "Goodbye, bad mass media!" Present Mic calls out to them, waving his arms around as Aizawa walks inside.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

In 1-A's homeroom, Izuku and Momo stand in front of the class after lunch. "Come on, class rep. Start." Momo tells him as she stands next to him.

"N-now, let us decide on the other class officers… but first, can I say something?" Izuku asks, and Momo looks at him in surprise. "I think... that Tenya Iida should be the class rep after all! He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way. I think it would be best for Iida to do it."

"I'm good with that, too. Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." Eijiro announces, and everyone looks over at him.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn't he?" Denki agrees with his friend.

"You're wasting time," Aizawa announces, Izuku looks over at his homeroom teacher in fright. "I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it." Tenya stands up bowing his head.

"If the class rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped. From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of class representative!" He exclaims, raising his hand in the air.

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Eijiro exclaims.

"Emergency Exit Iida!" Denki adds on. "Do your best!"

"What about me…?" Momo mutters to herself feeling and looking down, Tenya walks to the front of the class as Izuku walks to his seat, getting a heated glare from Katsuki.

"Thank you Izuku, now let us decide on the other class officers, we need a secretary, treasurer and historian," Tenya announces, and all hell breaks loose in the classroom again.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Outside at the main gate, stands Recovery Girl, Midnight, Thirteen and Principle Nezu, all looking at the destroyed U.A. barrier in front of them. "How were the ordinary members of the press able to do something like this? Someone instigated this. Did someone evil slip in, or was it intended to be a declaration of war?" The Principle questions as they look over the crumbles of metal lying in front of them.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

In the town, three heroes try to do a large pink villain but seem to be having trouble. "Listen, heroes, don't come after me. If you do, I'm gonna kill this rich family here!" The villain exclaims, and the heroes look in worry at the scared small family in the arms of the villain.

"It's fine now, family!" All Might calls out from nowhere, Mt. Lady looks up in the blinding light as All Might falls towards them readying his attack. " **Missouri Smash!"** He hits the back of the pink villain who falls, and All Might grabs the family. "Why? Because I am here on my way to work!" He exclaims letting the family down.

"A hit-and-run!" A woman exclaims far away.

"It'll be bad if I'm late, but…!" All Might yells, and he jumps up towards the next crime.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

He flies across the city and notices his speed has decreased. " _I've gotten slower...? After I gave young Midoriya One For All my powers, have been weakening. On top of that, after forcing myself then, the time I can spend in this form has gotten even shorter."_ All Might thinks to himself and thinks back to his talk with Izuku last night.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 _All Might stood in front of Midoriya as he hung his head in shame. "You told young Bakugo and Honda?" He asked his apprentice._

" _I'm sorry. I didn't even tell my Mum, but for some reason, I just had to tell them. I'm really sorry." Izuku apologised to him._

"I judged that he was not the type to show off, so I did not admonish him strongly, but this seems to be the result of his sincerity backfiring." _All Might thought to himself. "Fortunately, young Bakugo and Honda did not seem to take it seriously so i'll let it go this time. But please don't do it again. Please think carefully about what it means to have this power. If word gets out, it's clear that the world would be teeming with those trying to steal the power from you. This secret should be kept both to prevent chaos in society and for your sake. Do you understand?" He asked him, and Izuku looked up at him in surprise at his words._

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

All Might stops the car smashing in the hood of the car that had just done a hit-and-run. " _Even if he is a suitable vessel, he is still only a 15-year-old boy. I have to pull myself together."_ All Might thinks as the driver of the car faints in surprise.

"Someone's barricaded themselves in the neighbouring town!" Someone calls out, and All Might jumps off to stop them.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Back at U.A. Tenya, Momo, Yuudai, Fumikage and Mina stand at the front of the class as the others sulk at not being picked for the three last positions. "Now, Ashido is our class secretary, Tokoyami is our class historian, and Honda is our treasurer," Tenya announces, and he hands them all a piece of paper. "These will be our meeting times." He tells them, and they all walk to their seats, Aizawa unzips his sleeping and steps out to the podium.

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person," Aizawa informs the class who look at him in surprise.

"' _Turned into'?"_ Izuku wonders and Hanta moves out behind Kyoka with his hand raised.

"Excuse me! What will we be doing?" He asks, and Aizawa pulls out a card with the word 'Rescue' in blue writing on.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." Aizawa announces, filling the class with excitement.

"Rescue…" Denki gasps in glee. "Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." He asks, looking over at Mina.

"Right?" Mina replies happily.

"Idiot, _this_ is the duty of a hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Eijiro gleams in happiness feeling excitement rush through his veins.

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsuyu comments.

"Hey, I'm not done. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too." Aizawa tells the class and presses the button allowing the costumes to pop out of the wall. "The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready." He walks off, and the students all get out of their chairs and walk over to their costumes.

" _Rescue training… what I've admired… it's training to get another step closer to being the greatest hero. I'll do my best!"_ Izuku thinks to himself and grabs his stuff while everyone else goes to the changing room.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

In the girls changing room, Yuudai puts on her leather jacket and feels a shiver down her spine as if someone is watching her, she punches the wall in front of her, startling the rest of the girls and they hear a high-pitch scream coming from the boys' changing room. "What were you doing you little bastard!" The girls hear Katsuki growl and all sigh.

"That gross pervert Mineta!" The girls shout and walk out to see Katsuki chasing after Mineta, Yuudai still feeling like someone is watching her and they all make their way to the front of the school where the bus is waiting for them.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Yuudai stands with Katsuki, she is wearing her hero costume but with a few changes as she's not wearing the mask or tights replacing the tights with a blue catsuit. "I don't like this version any better," Katsuki tells her, looking at her costume over.

"Well… shut up, leave me alone, what's wrong with my costume?" She asks him glaring at him when Tenya blows a whistle gaining their attention. "Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!" Tenya yells as they all stare at him, and he blows on his whistle.

"Iida's going on full throttle…" Izuku mumbles and the class all move into the two lines and board the bus much to Tenya's dismay.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Tenya sits down on the bus as they go to their destination, on the left side is Rikido, Izuku, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Katsuki and Yuudai, Kyoka and Shoto, Mezo and Toru, Hanta then on the right side is Tenya, Mina, Yuga, Denki, Minoru and Fumikage, Koji and Mashirao, Ochaco and Momo. "Shoot! I didn't think it'd be this type of bus!" Tenya grumbles.

"There was no point, huh?" Mina asks him sitting next to him.

"I say whatever comes to mind." Tsuyu announces and looks over next to her. "Midoriya…"

"Um, yes, Asui?!" Izuku replies seeming nerves.

"Call me 'Tsu'." She tells him.

"R-right…" He stutters, looking down at his lap.

"Your Quirk is like All Might's." She says bluntly.

"Huh?! Y-y-you, think so? But I'm… uh..." He stutters sweating.

"Wait a sec, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Eijiro cuts in and Izuku lets out a sigh of relief. "But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." He says and uses his Quirk to harden the skin from his hand to his elbow.

"I think it's really cool!" Izuku tells him. "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a Pro's!"

"A Pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know." Eijiro replies.

"My Navel Laser is Pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga injects himself into the conversation.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache," Mina tells him, putting a hand on his shoulder which puts him down.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki, Honda and Bakugo, though, huh?" Eijiro says, and they all look over at the three mentioned, Katsuki is sulking as both Yuudai and Shoto are napping, Yuudai has her head resting on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Bakugo's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu comments which make Katsuki jump to his feet and Yuudai doesn't seem to care as she readjusts herself and continues napping.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!" Katsuki growls at her angrily.

"See?" Tsuyu says and points at the angry Katsuki.

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage. I can't see how Honda deals with you." Denki comments making Katsuki angrier.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!" Katsuki shouts at Denki leaning over the railing trying to get to him.

" _Kacchan's being teased… I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's U.A. for you!"_ Izuku thinks as he cowers away.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo gasps covering her mouth in shock listening to their conversation, though it's not that hard to.

"But I like stuff like this, too!" Ochaco says, and Izuku looks up at Katsuki as he gets out of control.

"Yuu, Kacchan's getting into trouble!" Izuku yells, Katsuki's eyes go wide in fear, and a red hand grabs hold of Katsuki's head and pushes him down onto his seat, the rest of the class look on in horror as Yuudai scolds Katsuki.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa announces, and Yuudai stops after flicking Katsuki on the forehead.

"Yes, sir!" The class exclaims getting ready to depart.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

The class all walk off of the bus to be welcomed by the Pro-Hero Thirteen outside a large dome building, Yuudai looks over her shoulder again, feeling the sensation that someone is watching her. "Everyone, I have been waiting for you." Thirteen greets them.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The Gentlemanly Hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku gushes fanboying over a new hero again.

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Ochaco exclaims in excitement.

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen tells the class pointing towards the main entrance to the building.

"Look forward to working with you!" The class all say together, bowing to the hero.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Inside the glass dome, there are all types of disasters zones; they all look at them in awe as they stand at the top of the stairs in front of Aizawa and Thirteen. "Woooow! It looks like USJ!" Denki gasps in excitement at the zones.

"A shipwreck," Thirteen points over to a water zone, with a ship in the middle of the water and a green pipe allowing water to fall into the lake. "a landslide," pointing to a building encased in earth, "a fire," pointing to the small red dome, "a windstorm," pointing to the blue dome, "et cetera." pointing to some of the others around them. "It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!"

" _It really is USJ."_ The class all think at once in shock as Aizawa walks over to the possing hero.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here." Aizawa questions the Space Hero.

"About that, it looks like he did too much hero work on his way to work and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge." Thirteen informs him holding up three fingers.

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

At the teachers' lounge, All Might sits on the couch on the phone apologising. "Sorry… I should be able to go for a little bit at the end. I'm really sorry!"

 _ **/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Aizawa looks at Thirteen in disappointment. "That's the height of irrationality." He comments. " _Well, we took precautions just in case…"_ Aizawa thinks. "it can't be helped. Shall we begin?" He asks and stands next to Thirteen as they address the class.

"Let's see… before we begin, let me say one thing… er… two, or three… four… five… six… seven…" Thirteen says trailing off.

" _It's increasing!"_ The class gloom together looking at the Space Hero.

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." Thirteen says.

"You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asks.

"Yes. But it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" Thirteen asks, and Yuudai looks down at her hand and clenches her hand, making a fist. "In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness last, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers. And with All Might's person-to-person combat training I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start; you shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others." 13 warns them.

" _Thirteen's so cool!"_ Izuku thinks with a smile.

"That is all. Thank you for listening." 13 bows.

"That was wonderful! Bravo! Bravo!" The class applauds the hero.

"All right, then, first-" Aizawa begins to say when an electric surge goes through the lighting and goes out, the water fountain surges for a second, the class look up as the dome goes dark. Yuudai feels a shiver down her spine and looks past Thirteen and Aizawa to see something forming in front of the water fountain.

" _Something dangerous is coming! Fight!"_ A voice sounds inside of Yuudai's head, a deep voice she knows too well. Satan. Aizawa also senses danger as the dark purple form grows .larger, surging out and a hand reaches out, pulling the hole larger to reveal a face with more hands covering it.

"Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa instructs facing the villains as they walk out the warp.

"What's that?" Eijiro asks getting a look at the large purple warp with Tomura walking out along with more villains.

"What's that? Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?" Eijiro questions getting a better look and Izuku takes a step forward.

"Don't move!" Aizawa warns them; they look at him as he puts his goggles on. "Those are villains." The students all look on in fear as the villains all walk out of the purple void.

" _And coincidentally, during the time when we were supposed to be practising saving lives, they showed up in front of us."_ Izuku voices off as he shakes in fear at the appearance of the villains.

 **Fitz and The Tantrums - Handclap**

 **Also, don't forget to vote on my next story to either take over from August 20th to September 19th story or continue with the story, look on my profile to find it.**


	10. Chapter 10: BH Vs BBV Part 1

**Chapter 10: Baby Heroes Vs. Big Bad Villains Part 1**

"What's that?" Eijiro asks getting a look at the large purple warp with Tomura walking out along with more villains.

"What's that? Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?" Eijiro questions getting a better look and Izuku takes a step forward.

"Don't move!" Aizawa warns them; they look at him as he puts his goggles on. "Those are villains." The students all look on in fear as the villains all walk out of the purple void Izuku shakes in horror at the appearance of the villains.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh? The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here." Kurogiri questions as he forms next to Tomura and Nomu.

"The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" Aizawa wonders aloud looking at the approaching villains.

"Where are they? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too… All Might… the Symbol of Peach… and he's not here? I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids? I want Yuuki as well, but All Might will have to do for now" Tomura inquires raising his arms from his side, and Aizawa activates his Quirk, his scarf and hair floating around him.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

" _What the Pro Heroes fight against and what they face… is an extraordinary evil."_ Izuku thinks in fear as he looks at the three main villains by the fountain quaking in fear.

What? Villains? No way… there's no way they could get into a Hero School!" Eijrio denies the reality and Momo moves to the front of the group.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asks Thirteen.

"We have them, of course, but…" Thirteen begins and trails off looking back at the number of villains below.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." Shoto voices his theory, and some of the students look at him in worry for the outcome and what the goal might be.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering. Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too." Aizawa instructs.

"Yes, sir." Denki agrees and tries to make contact with the school.

"What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself? With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks… Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is…" Izuku warns him, stepping forward, and Aizawa looks behind him at his student.

"You can't be a Hero with just one trick. I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen." Aizawa informs them seeming cool before he jumps into the air and drops down the mass of stairs towards the villains and they ready themselves.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

"Shooting squad, let's go." A villain with a metal head mask and gun muzzle as fingertips.

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?" A woman with silver hair that floats around.

"I don't know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the front by himself then... he's a huge idiot!" A sizeable green villain with a gas mask with horns, Aizawa lands in front of them and uses his Quirk to erase their Quirks.

"Huh? My Quirk... the bullets won't come out?!" The first villain panics as Aizawa uses his scarf to wrap around the three villains, throwing them into the air and he pulls it down smashing their heads together.

"Idiots, he's Eraser Head! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!" A male villain snaps as they surround Aizawa.

"Erase? Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type villains like us, too?" A villain in a black bodysuit with yellow lines asks as he tries punching Aizawa, but he dodges out of the way.

"No, I can't!" Aizawa answers as he punches him in the face, sending him flying. "But the skills of guys like you…" Aizawa sends his scarf after the villain, it wraps around his ankle when another comes from behind goes for a right hoot but Aizawa leans back avoiding the hit. "... are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat…" Aizawa kicks him away into two more villains knocking them back and pulls the scarf end, and the other villain crashes into the other three. "... so I've taken measures against that." Aizawa readies looking over the other villains surrounding him.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Up the stairs, with the rest of the students, Yuudai looks over the fight below impressed with her homeroom teacher. " _He's also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together."_ Yuudai and Tomura think the same as Aizawa erases the Quirk of one of the female villains, her hair flops, distracting her at the right time as Aizawa jumps up. Kicking her in the face, and wraps his scarf around the other villain next to her. " _I see. I hate/love Pro Heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them."_ They think together as they watch Aizawa deactivate his Quirk.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Aizawa's raven hair falls to his shoulders along with his scarf, and he goes for another villain, using his scarf to wrap around the villain and pulls him towards himself.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Yuudai stands next to Izuku at the top of the stairs watching their teacher as he fights against the villains and the rest of the class run away.

" _Wow… Mr Aizawa's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?"_ Izuku praises and Tenya notice them still staring.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and take shelter!" Tenya shouts at them, and they run along with the rest of the class towards the main door when Kurogiri warps in front of them.

"I won't let you." Kurogiri snaps as he rises from the ground.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

" _Damn! I just blinked once, and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away…"_ Aizawa panics seeing Kurogiri has gotten away as he kicks one of the villains away and tries to move towards his students, but the villains block him.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

The students stand in shock in front of Kurogiri as he towers over them. "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves into the home of the Heroes, U.A. high school in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Kurogiri announces their intentions, and Yuudai looks at him in shock.

"Huh?" Izuku voices his question at their intentions.

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Kurogiri says, and Katsuki and Eijiro snap launching forward towards Kurogiri, Katsuki lets out an explosion engulfing the whole class in smoke.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?!" Eijiro taunts the villain as the smoke clears and Yuudai walks towards the boys angrily.

"Oh, dear, that's dangerous. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." Kurogiri taunts back as he reforms and the students look in shock, Yuudai grabs hold of the boys to pull them away.

"No! Move away, you three!" Thirteen shouts at them and they look back at the Hero.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" Kurogiri snaps and wraps himself around the students.

"What the-?!" Eijiro tries saying as the purple vortex engulfs them, Tenya grabs hold of Ochaco and Rikido speeding out of the warp as it domes over.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu gasps.

"Everyone…!" Tenya shouts in fright for his fellow students.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Shipwreck Zone the wrap opens up, Izuku falls into the water below, he regains himself and begins to swim to the surface. " _A warp? Is that his Quirk? They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on? What the heck?"_ Izuku thinks to himself as he swims to the surface, one of the villains swims towards him, he gasps in shock, letting out a breath.

"Here, he comes! I don't have anything against you, but see ya!" The villain shouts underwater, he opens his jaws, but Tsuyu swims towards the villain, kicking him in the head away from Izuku.

"Midoriya!" Tsuyu shouts underwater looking up at him. "Ribbit!" She extends her tongue towards him, wrapping around Izuku's waist and pushes the villains away.

"See ya…" The villain shouts as he floats away and Tsuyu swims away with Izuku behind her to the surface.

They break the surface of the water, with Izuku and Minoru, she uses her tongue to lowers Izuku down on the ship. "For a frog, they are pretty big your boobs," Minoru whispers, snuggling into her chest making her uncomfortable so she wraps her tongue around him and hauls him to the ship and lets go just over the surface, he lands with a yelps in pain and she climbs up the side of the ship with ease.

"Thanks, Asui," Izuku says, getting up.

"Call me, Tsu." Tsuyu tells him.

" _Tsuyu Asui, Quirk: Frog! She can do pretty much anything a frog can! As expected!"_ Present Mic announces.

"T-t-t-t-tsu, thanks!" Izuku stutters, flailing his arms around as she gets onto the ship in front of him.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Collapse Zone Yuudai gets to her feet, she looks around to see Eijiro and Katsuki getting to their feet next to her. "Where are we?" Eijiro asks as they look around to see they're inside a rundown building.

"We must be in one of the zones, and the others must be separated in the zones as well." Yuudai tells them as she looks out the window to see collapsed buildings surround them."But I can't help thinking about that warp guy said earlier. "All Might should have been here with us. There was a change." But they knew U.A.'s schedule. Those guys must have set up the media intrusion the other day to get information. They were waiting, just as Todoroki said." Yuudai says and looks back at the boys as they share a look.

"Once, All Might comes, he'll help Mr Aizawa take those guys down!" Eijiro exclaims, pumping his fist with enthusiasm.

"Who says that they haven't got a way to kill him? Villains like them told us they would torture us to death. Some of us won't be able to hold out until All Might arrives. And even if All Might comes, I wonder if we will all make it out in one piece." Yuudai counters and looks at the boys as they look at her. "What?" She asks, and Katsuki lunges at her, she ducks out of the way, and he uses an explosion to hit a villain that pops up behind her in time.

"Your welcome." Katsuki snaps at her.

"We need to get back to the main area and alert the school," Eijiro tells them as more villains appear around them.

"Agreed." Katsuki and Yuudai say together, Eijiro looks at their blushing faces and smirk and a group of villains enter the room, the three of them ready for a fight.

"Kat, small explosions, nothing too big or you'll bring down the building with us in here," Yuudai warns him, he snarls at her but listens. " **Lix Tetrax: Powers!"** Yuudai shouts as large dragon wings spring out of her back, she looks up at the group of villains with a grin showing her sharp teeth, some of the villains cower back. " **Wind Vortex!"** Yuudai twirls around the wind around her becoming visible, she pushes her arm out in front of her, and the wind hits into one of the villains' stomachs. Two more vortex ver off and do the same to the two next to the one in the middle as the other two on the far side get punched by Eijiro and Katsuki.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Landslide Zone, Shoto uses his ice to coat the ground and villains around him. "It's pathetic to lose against a single child. Get a hold of yourself. You're an adult, aren't you?" Shoto snaps narrowing his eyes.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Back at the Collapse Zone, Katsuki punches a villain with a small explosion, knocking him back as the villains' circle around the trio.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Mountain Zone, Momo, Kyoka and Denki stand ready to fight; Momo pulls out a metal pipe from her arm and Kyoka holds a sword in her hands as the villains circle them.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

In the Fire Zone, Mashirao stands off against a group of villains ready for combat.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

In the Squall Zone, Fumikage and Koji stand back to back as villains circle around them.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the main entrance, Hanta, Rikido, Tenya and Mezo stand in front of the cowering Mina and Ochaco with Thirteen in front of them and Kurogiri flitters in front of them.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Down the stairs Aizawa flicks his scarf at another villain, hitting him in the face, knocking him down, Tomura and Nomu stand at the fountain, waiting as Tomura scratches at his neck but stops beginning to walk forward to join the fight.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At U.A. in the teacher's lounge, All Might sits on the couch trying to reach Aizawa and Thirteen, but it doesn't connect. "The number you have dialled is not in service, or has been temporarily disconnected." The automated voice repeats, he ends the call and puts the phone down.

"I can't reach Thirteen or Aizawa… whatever the reason, I am neglecting my teaching duties because of what happened outside of work hours. I did something very foolish. What if I go, say something at the end? My body will last for another ten minutes or so." He says to himself and forms into his buffer self and stands to his feet. "I will g-" He doesn't finish his sentence as blood spurts out his mouth, and Principle Nezu opens the door.

"Hold your horses." Principle Nezu tells him as he enters the room, All Might looks up at his boss.

"Principal Nezu!" All Might gasps.

"Yes! Am I a mouse? A dog? A bear? My real identity is… the principal!" Principal Nezu exclaims and walks towards the crouching All Might.

"Your fur is well-groomed today, as usual." All Might complements.

"The secret is keratin. Humans can't get this kind of colour and lustre. But let's talk about that later." Nezu tells him and gets out his phone from his pocket and holds up the screen with the news, reading 'All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour!'. "Look at this! 'All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour!' The fault mainly lies with the ruffians who still cause trouble in this town even with you here, but you also shouldn't react every time you hear of an incident! You really haven't changed at all, have you? Your Hero activities are limited because of your injury and its aftereffects. Along with that, you need to train your One For All successor. Since you insist on remaining the Symbol of Peace, the only way you can keep the world from finding out about both of those is for you to come here." Nezu says as All Might begins to steam, meaning his time is up. "That's why I suggested you become a teacher. I think you can stay here and relax for a little longer." All Might forms into his lanky form and Nezu gets up on the couch, and All Might hops still crouching towards him "In actuality, you can only teach this next class for a little bit, right? I'm the one who suggested it, but since you have accepted the position, I wish you'd prioritise your teaching duties. I mean, there are a lot of Hero Agencies in this town."

"It is as you say. But that is why I was preparing to go to USJ." All Might tells him looking down.

"Even if you went now, you would be forced to return right away, right?" Nezu asks as he pours them some tea. "If that's the case, then you might as well listen to my theories on teaching and use that to help you in the future."

" _He's pouring tea…"_ All Might thinks unsure of what to do.

"Have a drink." Nezu offers him a cup.

" _He's always been long-winded. What bothers me most is that I didn't get a voicemail and couldn't connect at all…"_ All Might thinks to himself in concern for his fellow teachers and Heroes along with the students.

"First of all, regarding the vulnerability and responsibility of being both Hero and teacher…" Nezu begins his lecture.

"You haven't changed at all either, sir." All Might comments.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At USJ at the main entrance, Mezo morphs his arms into ears scanning the area of his classmates. "Soji! Is everyone here? Can you check?" Tenya asks him with urgency.

"Everyone's scattered, but they're all in this building." Mezo answers and everyone lets out a breath of relief at the safety of their classmates.

"Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things… his Quirk's the worst!" Hanta exclaims as they face off with Kurogiri.

"Class rep!" Thirteen calls out to Tenya.

"Yes?" He answers, looking at the Pro Hero.

"I entrust this duty to you. Runt to the school and tell them about what is happening here. The alarms are not sounding, and our phones don't have signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays. Even though Eraser Head is erasing people's Quirks left and right, they are still not working, which means they must have someone with an interference Quirk who hid right when they arrived. It would be faster to run than for us to find that person." Thirteen explains the plan.

"But it would be a disgrace as class rep to leave everyone behind-" Tenya tries to argue, but Rikido steps forward in front of him.

"Go, Emergency Exit! If you can get outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?" Rikido asks readying himself for a fight.

"As long as you go outside, they won't follow you! Blow away this fog with your legs!" Hanta adds as he steps next to Rikido.

"Use your Quirk to save others!" Thirteen tells him and Mezo steps away from him to join the front line.

"I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will! Please, class rep!" Ochaco exclaims trying to get Tenya to leave to get the Heroes to help them, and he struggles with himself, but he nods activating his Quirk and readies himself to make a break for the door.

"Even if you have no other choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!" Kurogiri yells and spreads out to attack them.

"We did it because it doesn't matter if we're found out!" Thirteen yells back as they open the cap on the tip of their finger of their suit, allowing their Quirk to suck everything. " **Black Hole!"** As Kurogiri gets closer, he's sucked into the vacuum created by Thirteen's Quirk.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Shipwreck Zone, Izuku and Tsuyu look over the side of the ship looking over the villains as they stay patiently waiting as Minoru has a hissy fit. "Mineta those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water, right?" Izuku questions but he already knows the answer.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Minoru shouts at Izuku.

"Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?" Tsuyu asks him thinking about it.

"Yeah. For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange. They send you, Asu-" Izuku stops himself looking at her.

"Ribbit?" She looks at him as he stands up straight.

"I mean, T-Tsu- to the Shipwreck Zone." Izuku stutters blushing a little.

"YOur own pace is fine." Tsuyu tells him and lets out a sigh of relief relaxing a little.

"Oh, is that right?" He asks her.

"Well, what about it?!" Minoru shouts at the greenette.

"This means, in other words, the villains probably don't know what our Quirks are." Izuku shares his theory.

"Ribbit! That's right... if they knew that I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that Fire Zone over there." Tsuyu agrees, looking over at the Fire Zone.

"They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers," Izuku explains. "We have inferior numbers and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are! The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren't underestimating us, either."

"I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus though that actually just stings a little." Tsuyu explains her Quirk to the boys and Minoru goes into a daze with blush and keeps muttering the word 'Secrete' over and over again. "The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them."

"I already kind of knew, but you're really strong. I have super strength, but once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's like a double-edged sword." Izuku says, holding back with telling them about his Quirk.

"My Quirk lets these stick _super_ tight," Minoru tells them pulling one of the purple spheres on top of his head and places it on the wall. "Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull off too many, I'll start bleeding, They don't stick to me. They just bounce off." He looks at the two as they give him a stare down and tears begin to swell up. "That's why I said we should just wait quietly! My Quirk is totally unfit for battle!" Minoru cries, his tears leaking.

"Th-that's not it! It's an amazing Quirk, so we should think of a way to use it-" Izuku tries to calm Minoru down when a hand made out of water crashes down on the ship, splitting it down the middle, knocking them around.

"I'm getting impatient. Let's end this quickly!" A villain snaps.

"What power…" Tsuyu comments as the ship begin to sink. "The ship's broken." Minoru runs to the side and throws the purple sphere's into the water at the villains randomly. "You can't give up!" Minoru looks back at them and points at the water with more tears flowing. "What are you doing?" Izuku gets up and looks over the side. "The enemy will figure out your Quirk-" He looks over to see the villains avoiding the purple spheres. "What the heck are these? Gross." They would say.

" _They're being cautious and not touching them?"_ Izuku thinks, and he sees a way out.

"Once they get into the water, we're sure to win." one of the villains says.

"That's true…" Minoru exclaims and jumps back to the wall of the ship.

" Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a Hero?" Tsuyu asks him.

"Shut up! It's weirder to not be scared right now! We were only in Junior High until a little while ago! Who would have thought that we would be almost killed right after starting school?! I wish I could have at least touched Yaoyorozu's boobs first! When the enemy…" Minoru freaks out drastically, but Izuku stands there looking over the villains.

" _When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV."_ Izuku thinks to himself.

"What…?" Minoru cries.

"This is the only way... to win!" Izuku says and looks behind him at Tsuyu and Minoru with a look of determination.

"You really must be kids, with all the chirping and screaming." One of the villains taunts them.

"Hey, Shigaraki said just don't let down your guard, remember? Don't judge them by their ages. Look at their Quirks. It's common sense, isn't it? We still need to look out for that girl with the blue hair, remember, Shigaraki wants her. Besides, because our Quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water." Another villain says, and Izuku snaps his head at them thinking about what they said but brushes it off, leaving it for later and steps on the side of the ship and lets out a battle cry.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Izuku, Minoru and Tsuyu walk out of the shallow water, Tsuyu drags Minoru as the villains behind them struggle to break free from Minoru's purple spheres. "I had a bowel movement this morning, so those things will stick all day," Minoru informs them, but they're not paying attention.

"We were lucky that was all of them. I took a huge gamble. Normally, they would have kept some people underwater in reserve. I was trying to keep my composure, but I couldn't stay calm." Izuku mutters to himself in pain cradling his fingers. "This is dangerous; I have to be more careful…"

"Midoriya, stop that. It's scary" Tsuyu tells him and snaps him out of his trance. "Rather than reflecting back, shouldn't you think about what to do next?"

"Y-you're right." Izuku stutters and grimaces in pain.

"Are you all right?" Tsuyu asks him in concern.

"Y-yeah..." Izuku lies and uses his elbow cover to cover up his hand. "Anyway, we should make getting help our top priority. It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit." Izuku says and points over.

"That's true. Mr Aizawa has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza. But there are too many villains." Tsuyu says as they look over at the central plaza as Aizawa fights the villains.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Landslide Zone, Shoto stands in front of his iced villains, "'Scatter you and kill you,' huh? I hate to say this, but you just look like guys with Quirks they didn't know what to do with." He taunts them as he looks over them and walks towards them.

"Th-this guys… the instant we warped here…"

"is he really a kid?"

"O-ow…" The villains complain as Shoto thinks back to earlier when a villain jumps out with a sword and a battle cry, but he isn't fazed as he uses his Ice Quirk to freeze over the ground towards the villain in the green mask. " _At first glance, I thought they had gathered all their elite and would overpower him by numbers…"_ Shoto thinks to himself when another villain comes up behind him with a metal pole, Shoto dodges out of the way and grabs hold of the pole encasing the two villains in ice. " _...but a closer look shows that the pawns they prepared for us were just a ragtag bunch of thugs."_ Shoto pulls the pole out of the hands of the villain, making him fall to the ground. " _From what I saw, there were only four or five truly dangerous people. If that's the case, then the next step I should take is…"_ "Hey, at this rate, your cells will slowly die. I want to be a Hero. I would like to avoid something so cruel if possible. On what basis do you think you can kill All Might? What's your plan?" Shoto interrogates the villain in the green mask, walking towards him with his arm out, extending a breath of icy air to intimidate him.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Mountain Zone with Denki, Momo and Kyoka, Denki runs out of the way from a punch from a giant villain. "Scary! Seriously, did you see that just now?!" Denki exclaims in fright as he runs away towards the girls as they fight off the villains. "I saw the River Styx, seriously! What the heck is up with these guys?!" What's going on?!"

"Worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out how we'll get away from all these people." Kyoka tells him as she eyes the villains surrounding them.

"Then give me a weapon, too!" Denki exclaims looking at her.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? Hurry up and take care of them!" Kyoka snaps at him.

"You saw during the combat training, didn't you?! We were paired up! I can only cover myself with electricity! I can discharge electricity, but it's not like I can control it! I'll hit you two, too! It's like, you know, the same as Todoroki! Even if we wanted to call for help, there's interference jammin' the signal." Denki exclaims and taps at his headset and gives the girls a thumbs up. "listen, you two! Right now, you can't count on me! I'm counting on you!"

"You're a guy, aren't you? Stop whining." Kyoka tells him, and the same villain tries to take a swing at Denki, but he dodges out of the way towards Kyoka, and she kicks him away. "Then, I'll use you as a human stun gun!"

"Seriously?! Idiot-" Denki exclaims, and he falls into one of the villains, electrocuting him, and he looks back at the girls with a thumbs up. "Oh, it's working. I'm strong! You two can count on me!"

"Hey, you're too happy-go-lucky," Kyoka comments, looking at him and dodges out of the way of an incoming attack.

"Stop messing around, kid!" A villain in a yellow suit shouts at Kyoka, she plugs in her earphone jack to her boot and transmits her heartbeat, breaking the rock club he was using around his arm, his arm goes towards Denki. The hand hits Denki in the face, and shares the current of electricity as his fellow villain, a villain jumps over the three full of electricity with two large daggers, Momo throws a net over him, and he falls landing in the field of electricity.

"Both of you should take this more seriously." Momo snaps at them as she readies for another attack, Kyoka looks over at the other girl but looks away with her sword in hand as Denki stops his assault allowing the villains to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Kyoka apologies.

"Kyoka Jiro! Quirk: Earphone, Jack! She can amplify and send her own explosively loud heartbeats by inserting her plugs. She can also catch very quiet sounds and stuff!" Present Mic voices over as she demonstrates her Quirk on a group of villains as they clutch at their ears at high volume.

"Kaminari, you should have requested something to help you aim in your costume order!" Kyoka scolds him as a villain jumps down behind her when Momo jumps in, kicking the villain out of the way, and she slumps over.

"Done!" She shouts, and a large blanket pops out of her back, floating over the two. "It takes some time… to create something big!"

"A sheet? Is it supposed to be a shield?" The villains question looking at them in confusion as the sheet covers the girls and Momo lifts the side looking out at Denki.

"It's an insulation sheet 100 millimetres thick. Kaminari." Momo informs him, and he gives her a smirk.

"I see." Denki grins and turns around to face the remaining villains and activates his Quirk. "In that case, I can be really strong!" He shouts and directs his electricity into the ground, and it shoots up from the ground electrifying the villains.

"Now then, I am worried about the others. Let us join them quickly." Momo instructs lifting the side of the sheet to reveal her clothes as badly burnt.

"Wait, your clothes got super punk!" Kyoka warns her.

"I can make them again!" Momo brushes it off, facing Kyoka with a smile.

"Momo Yaoyorozu. Quirk: Creation! She can create any non-living thing! What makes this possible is her vast knowledge and understanding of the molecular structure of materials!" Present Mic voices over.

" _Violent growth…"_ Kyoka thinks to herself as she stares at Momo and sees Denki walking towards them. "Kaminari, don't look this way!" She yells at him, hiding Momo but sees that Denki is just a blubbering mess.

"Denki Kaminari. Quirk: Electrification! When he goes over his watt limit, his brain short circuits, and he becomes a huge idiot for a while!" Present Mic voices over as the girls get out from the sheet now Momo has a new set of clothes as they try to grab hold of Denki when a hidden villain shoots up.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the central plaza, Minoru, Tsuyu and Izuku walkover in the water, to get a better look at Aizawa and the villains and to get to the doors, they pop their head up to see numbers of villains on the ground unconscious, while Aizawa fights. "Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?" Minoru reminds him.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu says.

"I know. We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous." Izuku agrees and sees Aizawa punch a villain away to the ground, and jump into the air high above to villains who follow him but forget his scarf as it comes up behind them knocking them away. Aizawa pulls on his scarf and falls towards the two villains and kicks them into the ground, unconscious; he looks up to see Tomura running towards him.

"23 seconds," Tomura whispers to himself as he moves his arm up and Aizawa pulls on his scarf waiting for Tomura to get closer.

"The last boss?!" Aizawa snaps and throws his scarf at Tomura who catches it, seeing that Aizawa has activated his Quirk.

"24 seconds," Tomura mutters as he runs closer and Aizawa runs towards him. "20 seconds. 17 seconds." They get closer, Tomura reaches out his other hand and goes to touch Aizawa, but he grabs hold of his scarf, pulling himself forward and elbows Tomura in the stomach.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu questions as she looks at the scene in front of them and Aizawa's Quirk deactivates, and Tomura places his hand on his elbow waiting to use his Quirk.

"Damn." Aizawa curses and Tomura leans in closer.

"It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant when your hair falls. That's when you have finished an action. And the space in between has gotten shorter and shorter. Don't push yourself, Eraser Head." Tomura taunts him and activates his Quirk, the clothing around Aizawa's elbow begins to crumble away and then the skin and muscles, but he pushes forward hitting Tomura away and jumps back.

" _My elbow's crumbling!"_ Aizawa panics and looks behind himself to see a villain trying to grab him, but he stops himself before punching him away, and ducks then dodge out the way of another villain, and another with claws goes for him, but he rolls out of the way to see he's surrounded and holds his injured elbow.

"That Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it?" Tomura comments, Aizawa looks over at him as he goes to up slightly and looks back at him. "Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?" Aizawa deactivates his Quirk, and the villain with claws goes for it trying to slash him, but he dodges out of the way and wraps the villain up with his scarf and swings them in front of him as another villain goes to punch him and uses the first villain as a shield. Aizawa then kicks the villain in front of him away and then the next one to his side, and tries to catch his breath before turning around using his Quirk and grabs his scarf in his better arm, still breathing heavily facing off against Tomura who stands in front of him with his arms raised to his side.

"You're so cool… you're so cool…!" Tomrua gushes at him in a fake tone. "By the way, Hero…" He says, and Aizawa turns around seeing a shadow looming over him to see Nomu standing behind him. "I'm not the last boss." Nomu slashes at him, knocking his golden goggles away, Izuku, Minoru and Tsuyu watch in horror as their teacher get pummelled in front of them.

"Mr Aizawa…" Izuku mutters in horror.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Up at the main entrance, Thirteen continues to use their Quirk sucking up Kurogiri but not making any headway as more of a distraction. "Black Hole, which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust. I see. That is an astounding Quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a Hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal Hero!" Kurogiri stalls and opens up a warp gate behind Thirteen, the warp gate opens up to Thirteen's Quirk still in use.

"A warp gate!" Thirteen exclaims, as the effects of Black Hole turn on Thirteen, ripping away at Thirteen's space suit and he stops.

"You turned yourself into dust." Kurogiri taunts as Thirteen falls.

"H-he got me…" Thirteen gasps, as he falls to the floor and the students all gasp in horror.

"Teacher!" Mina cries out in fright.

"Iida, run! Hurry!" Rikido shouts at Tenya who fights himself, but he gives in and runs fast.

"Damn it...!" Tenya exclaims as he runs past Kurogiri who turns looking at him as he runs to the door.

" _One of the children who was not scattered… we are only waiting for All Might. If the other teachers are called here, it will be hard for us!"_ Kurogiri thinks to himself as he warps in front of Tenya, who tries to come to a sudden stop.

" _Everyone was entrusted to me! The whole class… I will!"_ Tenya desperately thinks as he skips to a stop, but Mezo jumps over Kurogiri stopping him.

"Go!" Mezo shouts as he rolls himself and Kurogiri out of Tenya's path. "Hurry!"

" _Everyone wait for me!"_ Tenya exclaims in his head and goes full out for a run.

"You impertinent-" Kurogiri growls and swirls towards Tenya trying to stop him. "I will not allow you to go outside!"

" _An automatic door! Should I kick it down?! Is it a thickness I can kick?!"_ Tenya over thinks.

"You're impudent, four-eyes," Kurogiri growls as he shadows over him, Tenya looks over as he engulfs the runner. "Be gone!"

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

" _Villains. The world of Pros. we still hadn't seen anything yet."_ Izuku monologues as he watches Aizawa lies on the ground with Nomu holding him down.

"I'll tell you, Eraser Head. he's the anti-Symbol of Peach, the bioengineered 'Nomu'." Tomura introduces the scary beast lets out a cry.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

In the Collapse Zone, Katsuki uses his explosions on two more villains, sending them back into the wall unconscious. "Die…!" Katsuki shouts as Eijiro uses his hardening Quirk to fight a villain head-on, he slashes at them making them fall unconscious. The boys stop and look at each other when another villain flies between them to the far wall, the boys look over at Yuudai now with black and golden eyes and a tattoo in the middle of her forehead. "Is this all of them? They're so weak." Katsuki complains.

"All right. Let's hurry up and go save the others! If we're here, then everyone else should be inside USJ, too. I'm worried about the guys with less offensive ability! Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed Thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog, then this wouldn't have happened! As men, we have to take responsibility for what we did!" Eijiro exclaims, and Katsuki looks away as Yuudai walks over to the boys.

"If you want to go, then go by yourself. I'm gonna kill that warp gate." Katsuki growls.

"Huh? You're gonna act childish at a time like this? Besides, that guy's attacks are-" Eijiro tries reasoning with the hot head.

"Shut up!" Katsuki snaps getting in his face, "That gate bastard is the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their getaway route for when the time comes."

"It's not like we don't have a way to fight the fog." Yuudai reasons and the boys look at her as a chameleon type villain sneaks up on them, Yuudai gasps in pain, looking down at her chest to see a knife end poking out, she looks up at the boys as the villain removes the knife.

"Stop your chit-chatting! Since you have left your guard down-" The villain taunts them, Eijiro catches the falling Yuudai as Katsuki catches the villain by the head, he sets off an explosion frying the villains head, he lets him drop and walks over to Eijiro as he cradles Yuudai whose eyes are closed.

"Wh-what do we do?! Should we bury her? What do we tell her parents?! Why aren't you freaking out?!" Eijiro asks him in a frantic tone, and Katsuki points to the tattoo that is slowly fading from her forehead.

"Yuudai told me that, that tattoo means she's using one of the Princes of Hell, and they can't die. When she possesses any of her demons fully, she can't be killed." Katsuki explains and Yuudai gasps, freaking out Eijiro as she sits upright with her eyes still black and gold.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Yuudai growls as a light forms in the centre of her chest as she gets to her feet, the boys look at her seeing the light expand out and pulses out of her body, pushing them back into the wall as the blue pulse breaks the windows escaping the building, the blue pulse flows around the entire dome.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the central plaza, the blue pulse flashes past Tomura as he watches Nomu beat Aizawa bloody and the three students cower in the water. "Yuudai," Izuku mutters and looks around in fear.

"Yuuki," Tomura mutters with a smile on his face, though no one could see it.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Back at the Collapse Zone, Yuudai shrugs off her ruined leather jacket and looks at the boys as they get to their feet. "Anyway, if these small fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone will be fine, right?" Yuudai questions as she looks over the unconscious villains spread around them.

"That reaction time was amazing…" A villain mutters, Yuudai kicks him in the stomach, making him regain unconsciousness.

"Anyway, what was that?" Eijiro shouts at her, and she looks at him.

"I have about as much of a clue as you do." She counters and looks at Katsuki as he seems calmer now.

"Also, were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like-" Eijiro asks him and mocks his little catchphrase angering Katsuki.

"I'm always calm and rational; you spiky-haired punk!" Katsuki rages at him.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it." Eijiro jokes and smiles and Katsuki walks off.

"Then go if you want to!" Katsuki snaps.

"Wait, wait! Believing in our friends! That's real manly, Bakugo! I'll follow you two!" Eijiro says as he uses his Quirk and smashes his fists together with a smirk.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Fire Zone, three villains run around a corner and come to a stop. "Damn it He's too fast!" They curse and split up, one of the villains runs down, and suddenly Mashirao swings down, knocking the villain down as he hangs upside down from a lamppost.

"I see 'im! Over there!" A villain shouts and Mashirao swings around and jumps away.

" _First, I need to make sure the enemy does not catch me."_ Mashirao thinks to himself.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the Squall Zone, Koji stands in an alleyway waiting for some villains to find him as Fumikage lies in wait. "Found you!" a villain cries out as the two runs towards him and Fumikage uses his Quirk to slam the two villains into the wall.

"That makes six," Fumikage announces and gives Koji a thumbs up. " _If we can just reduce enemy numbers a little by little until help comes…"_ Fumikage thinks to himself as he looks up at the ceiling.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the main entrance, Tenya continues running towards the doors with Kurogiri tailing after him. "You're being impudent, four-eyes. Be gone!" Kurogiri growls as he engulfs Tenya, but suddenly he floats off as Ochaco uses her Quirk on the metal band around his neck.

"I don't know the theory behind it, but if he's wearing something like this then it must mean he has a physical body!" Ochaco says and throws Kurogiri into the air. "Go, Iida!" She shouts, and he makes the last stretch and tries to pry the doors open.

"My body! Oh, no!" Kurogiri shouts, but he regains himself and goes for Tenya. "However-" He gains on Tenya again, but Hanta uses his Quirk to attack some tape to the metal band.

"I won't let you!" Hanta shouts and Rikido grabs the tape from Hanta, pulling Kurogiri away from Tenya as he pries the doors open and swings Kurogiri around his head.

"Go…!" Rikido shouts and lets go of Kurogiri sending him away as Tenya breaks out of the building.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Tenya runs off down the path, " **Engine Boost!"** Tenya shouts and flames shoot out as he gains more speed and runs towards U.A.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

Kurogiri glares at the open door, and Tenya now runs for help. "He's going to call for support. It's game over." Kurogiri growls as he floats around.

 **OOOOOOooooooOOOOOO**

At the central plaza, Nomu twists Aizawa's arm around, breaking his bloody arm, Aizawa lets out a cry of pain as Tomura stands watching over the scene. "You can erase Quirks. That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive. In the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be Quirkless." Tomura taunts him, and Aizawa tries to erase Nomu's Quirk, but he smashes his hand down on Aizawa's arm, crushing it hard and he lets out a gasp of pain.

" _It's like he's breaking a twig… I'm sure I erased his Quirk. That means he is just that strong."_ Aizawa thinks as Nomu takes his head in his hand as he stretches him up. " _He's as strong as All Might…"_ Nomu slams Aizawa's head down onto the ground.

The three students watch their teacher get beaten hard by the bioengineered villain. "M-Mi-M-M-Midoriya, I can't take it anymore. I'm sure you must be having second thoughts, right?" Minoru asks as he holds his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from screaming.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu agrees as Izuku watches the scene in front of them.

Kurogiri warps next to Tomura who looks at him. "Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri greets him.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?" Tomura asks him.

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse and one of them was able to run away," Kurogiri informs him, and Tomura looks at him with disappointment. "And I may have sent Yuuki with the other students."

"Huh?" He growls at him and turns away as he scratches at his neck, and it becomes frantic as his stress level rises and uses both his hands to scratch at his throat. "Kurogiri you… if you weren't a warp gate, I would have crushed you to pieces!" Tomura growls and comes to a stop as it sinks in. "We can't win against dozens of Pros. it's game over. Man, it's game over this time. Let's go home." He says in a sulking tone.

"They're going home? Did he say they're going home?" Minoru asks the other two.

"That's what I heard." Tsuyu agrees and Minoru's eyes well up with tears and leaps at Tsuyu, hugging her and holding onto her boob.

"A-all right! We're saved!" Minoru celebrates, and Tsuyu grabs him and dunks his head into the water.

"Yes, but I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya." Tsuyu voices her concern.

" _Yeah. For them to simply retreat after doing all this… don't they want to kill All Might? If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. "Game over"? What is it? What are those guys planning?"_ Izuku wonders as he stares at the villains and his teacher.

Tomura turns around and looks over at the three students. "Oh, yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride…" Tomura says and dashes over to the trio and outstretches his arm towards Tsuyu. "...as the Symbol of Peace!" He exclaims and moves his hand towards Tsuyu quickly as Izuku goes to step and Aizawa erases his Quirk in time. "Tch. you really are cool…" Tomura says and looks over his shoulder at Aizawa as he uses his Quirk. "... Eraser Head." Nomu pulls Aizawa's head further up and smashes it down harder into the ground, and Izuku jumps up going to punch Tomura.

" _Crap, crap, crap, crap! He's clearly different from our earlier opponents! I've gotta save Asui and run away!"_ Izuku thinks as he nears Tomura. "Let go of her! **Smash…!"** Izuku shouts going to punch Tomura; the hit creates a strong wind that throws everyone away, hitting the lights breaking them. The wind dies down, and a cloud of dust covers around him and floats away, and he looks at his arm in surprise to see it's the same. " _My arm's not broken?! I'm finally able to control my power at a time like this? I did it! I was able to get in a good smash! All right!"_ Izuku looks up to see Nomu standing in front of him and the smile on his face falls. " _What in the world...wait, it didn't… hurt him…? No way…"_ He looks up at Nomu in fear.

"You move well. Your 'smash'... are you a follower of All Might's? Oh well. I'm done with you." Tomura says, and Nomu looks down at Izuku before grabbing hold of Izuku's arm pulling him towards him and with his other goes to hit him and Tsuyu moves into action.

"Ribbit!" She shouts as she shoots out her tongue to grab Izuku and Tomura goes to grab hold of Minoru and Tsuyu when the doors of the building burst open sending dust everywhere. The dust clears as everyone looks up at it and All Might walks in, the students all look at him with happiness and relief as he walks to the top of the stairs.

"It's fine now. I am here!" All Might exclaims seeming overly serious.

"All Might!" Minoru exclaims in happiness as he cries.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu gasps as her tongue wrap around Izuku.

"All… Might…" Izuku mutters as he watches his personal Hero throw his suit jacket away.

"Oh, we're getting a 'continue'..." Tomura gleams in happiness at the sight of All Might.

 **Hollywood Undead - What It Takes**

 **Hello everyone, I have finished another chapter, yay, but I have a question for you as this will be on hold for the next six or so months as I write my other stories. I would like to ask when you think Yuudai and Katsuki should get together I had planned way later in the story around the end of season 3, but I can't help but think that it should be earlier than that. So please let me know what you think, and I am open to any ideas. See ya in six months. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: BH Vs BBV Part 2

**Chapter 11: Baby Heroes Vs. Big Bad Villains Part 2**

'" _H-he got me…" Thirteen gasps, as he falls to the floor and the students all gasp in horror._

" _Teacher!" Mina cries out in fright.'_

' _He smashes his hand down on Aizawa's arm, crushing it hard and he lets out a gasp of pain. "...I'm sure I erased his Quirk. That means he is just that strong." Aizawa thinks as Nomu takes his head in his hand as he stretches him up. "He's as strong as All Might…" Nomu slams Aizawa's head down onto the ground.'_

' _Nomu pulls Aizawa's head further up and smashes it down harder into the ground, and Izuku jumps up going to punch Tomura.'_

' _Izuku thinks as he nears Tomura. "Let go of her! Smash…!" Izuku shouts going to punch Tomura, Izuku looks up to see Nomu standing in front of him, and he looks up at Nomu in fear. Nomu looks down at Izuku before grabbing hold of Izuku's arm pulling him towards him and with his other goes to hit him and Tsuyu moves into action._

" _Ribbit!" She shouts as she shoots out her tongue to grab Izuku and Tomura goes to grab hold of Minoru and Tsuyu._

" _We were all, even the teachers, covered by the darkness of evil and fear…" Izuku thinks as he looks up in fear as Nomu's hand comes closer towards him when the doors of the building burst open sending dust everywhere. Everyone looks over to the door and see a silhouette walking through the cloud of dust. "The deeper the darkness… the more dazzling the light shines. The dust clears as everyone looks up at it and All Might walks in, the students all look at him with happiness and relief as he walks to the top of the stairs._

" _All Might!" The Students all shout in relief at the Symbol of Peace's arrival to save them.'_

 **OOOOO**

All Might walks through the cloud of dust to see the relief of his students as some of them break down in tears and others look close, and others look at him with pure comfort and happiness. "I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed young Iida on my way and got a rough idea of what had happened." All Might says as he walks towards the top of the steps and passes his students. He grits his teeth together in anger as he walks to the down to the bottom of the steps. All Might passes his students and Thirteen. " _Good grief, it really makes me angry. Thinking about how frightening it must have been for the children. And how hard my juniors fought… but that is why I must proudly say -"._ "It's fine now. I am here!" He tells them as he rips his tie away, looking rather intense.

"All Might!" Mineta shouts out in happiness.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu gasps out as she looks at him in surprise at his appearance.

"All… Might…" Izuku stutters out, seeing the intense and anger on his face even from far away. " _He's not smiling…"_

"I've been waiting, hero. You trash of society." Tomura mutters as he stands up dismissing the students or now and All Might throw his jacket away as the villains look up in shock.

"That's All Might...? It's the first time seeing him in person!" A villain gasps in shock/

"He looks so intimidating…" Another mutters.

"Idiots, don't hesitate! If we kill that, we'll-" Another villain snaps at his fellow villains, and he turns to face All Might, but he's cut off when something hard smacks into him causing his to fall to the ground. The rest of the villains look in shock, not seeing what hit him but doesn't have time to process as they all fall to the ground after being struck hard by something fast. Shota Aizawa vanishes from the ground, and it becomes clear that it was All Might as he stands, holding Aizawa in his hand behind the criminals as they fall to the ground. All Might looks over Aizawa seeing the damage he took trying to protect their students and carries him bridal style seeing he is unconscious from the pain.

"Sorry, Aizawa." All Might says to his peer and turns around to look at the others still standing, seeing his three students and the two villains. In a blink of an eye, he grabs Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta in his arms and hits Tomura in the face as well as he makes it back to his original position. All Might places them all on the ground, and they all look around in confusion voicing it a little. "Everyone, go to the entrance. I'm leaving Aizawa to you. He's unconscious. Hurry!" He warns them and stands tall over them, ready for a fight.

"Y-yes, sir!" Mineta agrees.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu agrees.

"All Might…" Izuku mutters under his breath and looks over at Nomu and Tomura as he gets up covering his exposed face with his hand.

"It' no good… it's no good… I-it's no good… it's no good… I-I'm sorry, Father…" Tomura mutters as he walks over to his fallen hand he uses as a mask, and he gives out a breath of relief. "He hit me as he was saving them. It's the violence of a government official. He's fast, as expected. I can't follow him with my eyes. But not as fast as I thought he'd be. I guess it's true, after all… that he's getting weaker." He mutters, and he looks over at the heroes as Izuku helps Tsuyu and Mineta carry their unconscious homeroom teacher.

"All Might, you can't! That brain villain took One Fo-" Izuku stops himself and looks at the confused looks from his peers and look back with urgency. "He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-" All Might holds out his hand stopping Izuku from going further, not even looking at him.

"Young Midoriya! It's fine!" All Might assures him and turns around posing with a giant grin on his face, Izuku nods and looks at Aizawa before walking off with the others. All Might looks over at Tomura and Nomu. He leaps towards them with his arms in front of him in an 'X' formation. " **Carolina-"**

"Nomu." Tomura orders and it moves in front of him just in time.

" **-Smash!"** All Might slashes his hands out over Nomu's chest, but it seems not to affect, shielding Tomura, and the force causes the water behind them to splash up, Nomu looks at the shocked All Might and tries to grab him, but All Might duck backwards away from it. " _It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!"_ He punches Nomu in the stomach, but it still does not affect him. " _In that case-"_ He punches Nomu in the face twice from each side and Nomu shrieks in his face and tries to grab hold of All Might, but he leaps back, and Nomu goes after him. "It doesn't work on his face, either, huh?" He skids to a stop as Nomu stops in front of him and throws a punch that he deflects and throughs his punches at Nomu.

"It doesn't work because of shock absorption. In order to cause damage to Nomu, it would be most effective to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do that or not is a different issue, though." Tomura informs him as he stands a reasonable distance away from the two as they throw punches at each other.

"Thanks for telling me all that!" All might yells, and he runs behind Nomu and wraps his arms around his waist and begins to lift him. "If that's true, then it's easier for me!" Be bends back with Nomu still in his grip and head first hits Nomu to the ground, the impact of this hit causes a small shake of the ground and a cloud of dust along with a strong wind blowing outward. Tomura too close gets the brunt of it as he covers his face from the strong winds blowing outward across.

"Hey, hey," Tomura mutters as he watches waiting for the outcome.

 **OOOOO**

Up at the platform at the top of the stairs. The rest of the students watch All Might against Nomu and Tomura. "All right! Take that!" Rikido yells, pumping his fist in the air. He watches with Mezo and Hanta next to him at the top of the stairs. "W-Wow… those guys are underestimating All Might too much!" Mina and Ochaco look at each other with relief as they sit beside Thirteen.

 **OOOOO**

At the bottom of the stairs, Izuku, Tsuyu and Mineta as they carry Aizawa towards the stairs and look back at the fight between Nomu and All Might. "How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?! All Might's in a whole nother level!" Mineta exclaims in delight.

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Tsuyu comments.

" _It's possible they have a way to kill him… even so, there's nothing we can do right now. Instead, if anyone gets held hostage, we'd be worse than in the way. Rather than wondering about the villains we have to trust All Might!"_ Izuku thinks to himself as he looks back over his shoulder as he continues to walk away with Aizawa's arm over his shoulder as he carries him with Mineta.

"Get 'em! Aim for the balls!" Mineta shouts over his shoulder.

"Were we overthinking it? He's amazing." Tsuyu comments again as she looks behind them but can't see All Might through the cloud of smoke and trees obstructing her view.

" _But… but I know!"_ Izuku thinks to himself as he remembers that morning reading the news on the way to school. " _Every day, on my way to school, I read the hero news in real-time. When they were talking about how All Might wasn't here the three fingers, Thirteen put up secretly were probably because All Might was at his limit!"_ Izuku thinks to before all this had happened. " _It must have been because he'd used too much of his power! I'm the only one who knows…."_ He thinks back to that day he's met All Might and what he had told him on the rooftop of his condition. " _I'm the only one who knows! All Might's secret and the predicament he's in!"_ Izuku looks at Tsuyu and Mineta though the smaller male is trying rather too much and for a good reason.

 **OOOOO**

As the smoke clears to see All Might is in Nomu's hold as Kurogiri has warped the ground just in time for Nomu to come through with no damage and come out the other one head first and grab hold of All Might around the stomach, clawing into his side enough to draw blood.

" _Is- is that how it is?"_ All Might thinks to himself as he grits his teeth in pain as Nomu digs deeper into his wound from five years ago, drawing more blood and a small trickle out of his mouth.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that. Because Nomu is as strong as you are." Tomura taunts All Might as he bends back from his position over the warp gate and in Nomu's vice-like grip. "This is good, Kurogiri. It's an unexpected opportunity." Kurogiri narrows his eyes, and the warp gate begins to shrink a little and Nomu claws more into All Might's side.

" _Ouch! That's my weak spot! Stop it!"_ All Might thinks and lets go of his hold on Nomu's waist and tries to pry his claws from his side with both hands but with no luck. " _What power!"_ He looks up at Kurogiri and Tomura. "This is your first offence? You'd better prepare yourselves!" All Might warms them, Tomura pays no mind as he lazily scratches at his neck.

"Kurogiri." Tomura orders.

"I do not want blood and guys overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you. You are too fast to see with the human eye. Retraining you was Nomu's job. And then when your body is halfway in, to close the gate and tear you apart is my job." Kurogiri informs All Might as Nomu lowers more towards the warp gate.

 **OOOOO**

"Asui," Izuku calls out her name as they stop gawking at the scene some distance from them in shock and worry for the Symbol of Peace.

"What is it, Midoriya?" She replies, looking at him.

"Trade places with me carrying Mr Aizawa." He tells her.

"Ribbit? Okay… but why?" She asks him, but he doesn't answer as she takes his place, and he slowly steps forward.

" _No… no, All Might!"_ Izuku shouts in his head as he breaks out into a run towards the fight to save his hero.

"Midoriya!" Mineta shouts after him, but he ignores him as he runs towards All mIght and the villains.

" _There are still tons of things. I want you to teach me!"_ Izuku thinks as he runs.

 **OOOOO**

"All Might!" Izuku shouts as he leaps towards him his hand stretching out and All Might hears him and stops his struggle to look over to see his protegé running to save him.

" _Young Midoriya? What are you..."_ All might questions as he tries to pry Nomu's hand off his side and Kurogiri warps in front of Izuku as he tries to help.

"How foolish." Kurogiri comments.

"Kat, now!" Yuudai shouts from somewhere, and a second later Katsuki jumps in the way and causes a smallish explosion as he touches Kurogiri.

"Move, you're in the way way, Deku!" Katsuki yells at his childhood friend, and Izuku comes to a stop as he sees Yuudai with only her dark blue skin tight suit no longer able to wear her jacket, runs past him sporting a piece of silver armour plating on her right arm. She runs fast behind Kurogiri, grabbing onto his silver neck brace and pulls him to the ground at the same time as Katsuki pushes him down. "Take that!" Katsuki snaps angrily, and Shoto freezes the ground towards Nomu, and it travels from his right foot up his right side stopping before his hand.

" _He's frozen?"_ All Might wonders and looks over to see Shoto standing there looking a little bored. " _Young Todoroki?!"_

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might." Shoto comments.

" _He controlled it so that the ice stopped just before it reached me. Thanks to that, his grip loosened!"_ All Might thinks and grabs Nomu's hands and pulls them away and jumps out of the way towards Shoto holding his bleeding side.

2All Might!" Izuku calls out glad he is out of Nomu's grasp, and Eijiro jumps down and tries to take a swing at Tomura, but he jumps away in time, and Eijiro jumps back to get away from Tomura.

"Damn it! I didn't get to show off!" He mutters in disappointment.

"Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody!" Katsuki snarls at Kurogirl and Yuudai gets up and steps on the silver brace looking down at him with hooded eyes.

"Kat, don't kill him yet," Yuudai says in a monotone voice that sends a shiver down Kurogiri's spin.

" _Exactly like her brother."_ He thinks as he looks up at her through narrow eyes.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you." Shoto remarks in his usual tone.

"Kacchan! Yuu! Everyone!" Izuku gasps, and he wipes the tears from his eyes getting severe.

 **OOOOO**

Tsuyu and Mineta stop to look at the group that joins All Might against the villains. "Todoroki… Bakugo…" Mineta lists off.

"Honda and Kirishima too." Tsuyu adds on, and they hear Aizawa groan. "Leave this to them; let's hurry!"

"Yeah." He agrees and continues towards the others.

 **OOOOO**

"Everyone…" Ochaco mumbles under her breath and spots Tsuyu and Mineta with Aizawa at the bottom of the stairs walking towards the rest of them. "Wait, isn't that Tsui? Hey! Hey!" She calls down to them.

 **OOOOO**

"Ochaco?" Tsuyu questions and looks up to the top of the stairs.

"Hey, help us out! He's heavy!" Mineta yells up to them.

 **OOOOO**

"Mr Aizawa?!" Ochaco gasps.

"Let's go!" Rikido tells her, and they run down the stairs to help their friends out.

"L-leave this to All Might…" Thirteen struggles to say. "When the other teachers get here, get to a safe place."

"O-okay!" Mina agrees.

 **OOOOO**

Tomura looks over the scene to see Nomu and Kurogiri immobilised thanks to the baby heroes. " _Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We're in a pinch."_ Tomura thinks as he looks over the scene.

"You careless bastard. You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then…" Katsuki sneers at him as he leans in closer. "If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said 'that's dangerous.'" Kurogiri shifts slightly and Yuudai's foot still on his silver brace lights on fire up to her knee and Katsuki makes small explosions as they warn the warp gate. "Don't move! If we feel you're moving suspiciously, then we'll blow you up!"

"Kat, cool down," Yuudai warns him, but she looks down at Kurogiri. "We don't want to scare him; we need him alive for information." She gives him a sickening smile that sends shivers down his spine again, reminding him of her older brother not too far away from them.

"His behaviour isn't very hero-like…" Eijiro comments as he looks down at Katsuki.

" _In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad."_ Tomura thinks to himself and turns to face Nomu and calls out his name, and he pulls himself out slowly from the warp gate, and the ice on his arm crumbles as he kneels on the ground and he tries to get back up, his right leg crumbles also.

"Even though his body's broken he's still moving?!" Izuku gasps in shock as they look at Nomu as he focuses on them.

"Get back, everyone!" All Might yells his warning as the ice surrounding Nomu's arm cracks and a muscular form bulges out from his shoulder and forms his arm as the same happens down his right side. "What? His Quirk wasn't shock absorption?"

"I didn't say that was all he had. This is his super-regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag." Tomura boasts and the others go on their guard. "First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu." Nomu speeds towards Kurogiri, Katsuki and Yuudai to quick for the human eye, Yuudai feels a sense of danger and jumps back in time.

" _He's fast!"_ All Might thinks as he sees Nomu run towards the unaware Katsuki and throws a punch hitting All Might as he pushes Katsuki away in enough time to take the hit. The hit causes strong winds along with a cloud of dust, the strong winds push the others back, along with All Might into one of the walls hard, causing more clouds of dust. When the clouds disperse Izuku looks over to see Nomu crouching down with no Katsuki in his sight.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku shrieks in worry for his childhood friend, Yuudai gets up to see Katsuki sitting in front of her, and she hugs him tight to her from her worry, trying to calm herself down. "Kacchan?! Y-you dodged? That's amazing!"

"No, shut up, scum!" Katsuki snaps at Izuku, feeling angry, and he places his hand on Yuudai's arm to comfort her. " _I didn't… see anything!"_

"Then how…?" Eijiro wonders as he looks down at the two, and they look up at the dust cloud by the wall.

"Then, that was…" Katsuki says, and the clouds disperse to reveal All Might coughing from the dust, and a hole in the wall and All Might is more dishevelled than before.

"All Might!" Izuku gasps at the sight of him.

" _He protected the child, huh? Well done, Yuuki."_ Tomura thinks and looks over to Yuudai as she hugs Katsuki.

"Do you not know how to hold back?" All Might asks him as he lowers his arms a little but keeps them in front of him encase of an attack.

"It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice. I mean, earlier, that... " Tomura replies as he walks next to Nomu and points over at Izuku as Yuudai and Katsuki stand on their feet, though Yuudai keeps a hold on Katsuki. "... that plain-looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?" He asks in an almost teasing tone. "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorises the same violent acts as heroic or villainous deciding what's good and what's bad! What with this 'Symbol of Peace'? You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!" He declares over dramatically.

"That's preposterous. The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you lair?!" All Might snaps at him.

" _He's already figured me out?"_ Tomura wonders and his eyes narrow a fraction.

"It's three against six." Shoto points out.

"Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!" Izuku remarks as he gets ready to fight.

"These guys are crazy, but if we backup All Might we can push them back!" Eijiro says and slashes his hands out, activating his Quirk hardening his skin.

"No! Run, away." All Might tells them, and Yuudai rolls her eyes at that.

"You would have been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" Shoto replies, looking away.

"That was a different story, young Todoroki. Thanks. But it's fine! Just watch as a pro gives it everything he's got." All Might assures them as he looks back at his students.

"All Might, you're bleeding… besides, time's-" Izuku cuts in but stops himself, Yuudai looks at Izuku with narrows eyes growing suspicious of their relationship and what Izuku was about to say but leaves it for now as All Might gives Izuku a subtle thumbs up. " _All Might…"_

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. I'll deal with the children." Tomura tells them.

" _It's true that I barely have a minute left. My power has been declining faster than I expected!"_ All Might thinks to himself and takes a deep breath readying for a fight.

"Now, let's clear this and go home," Tomura tells them and breaks into a run towards the students.

" _But I must do this!"_ All Might thinks, and the others see Tomura coming towards him and ready for his attack.

"Hey, we've gotta do this after all!" Eijiro says and looks at the others as they get ready.

" _Why? Because I am... the Symbol of Peace!"_ All Might yells inside his head and becomes more intense as he leaps forward, shocking Tomura who stops but Nomu meets him halfway, and the both of them throw out their fists, connecting causing a flash of light and a gust of strong wind from the impact pushing the others out far from their battle. Yuudai catches Katsuki and lands safely holding onto the ground with her supreme strength digging into the concrete with one hand and holding onto Katsuki with the other.

"Damn. hey, you talked about his shock absorption yourself earlier, didn't you?" Tomura comments as he lands back on the ground as he was lifted into the air by the strong wind.

"Yes, I did!" All Might agrees but continues to throw punches at Nomu who counters them, and they deflect each one and cause strong winds pulling Yuudai and Katsuki back creating a trench from her efforts to stop from flying off and stop next to Izuku.

"A head-on fistfight?" Izuku questions as he covers his face from the strong winds.

"W-wow…!" Eijiro comments and another strong gust of wind hit them, making them fall back slightly.

"I-I can't get near them!" Kurogiri tells him as he tries to fight the intense bursts of wind, but they're too strong as Nomu, and All Might continue to punch each other hard and fast.

"If your Quirk isn't shock-nullification but shock absorption then there's a limit to it, right?!" All Might shouts and punches harder and faster to counter the shock absorption, and Nomu takes a lucky punch on his open wound from earlier, All Might leans back sharply from the pain but pushes on literally. "Made to fight me? If you can withstand me at 100%, then I'll force you to surrender from beyond that!" All Might punches faster hitting the same spots, again and again, pushing Nomu back from the force shocking everyone else.

" _He's bleeding while giving it his all! He's not swinging randomly. Every… every single hit is more than 100% of his power!"_ Izuku thinks in amazement as he watches All Might continue his assault on Nomu and lands a hard hit that sends Nomu skidding across the ground, flying off from the impact. Tomura looks at them with wide eyes for a second but narrows them again as he watches.

" _A hero…"_ All Might monologues in his head as he jumps into the air. Nomu comes to a stop, scrambling to his feet and jumps into the air, bumping into All Might and they begin to fall to the ground in a slight struggle. " _... can always break out of a spot!"_ They land on the concrete ground with Nomu on top, but within seconds All Might kicks him off into the air and jumps up skidding away. Nomu falls near him but gets back up and leaps towards All Might, who grabs his arm and swings him around as he leaps into the air and throws him to the ground. Nomu impacts with the ground creating a crater, the others all look at their teacher in shock as he lands on the ground by Nomu as he bounces up. "Hey, villain, have you ever heard these words?! Go beyond!" He clenches his fist and pulls his arm back, ready to finish him off. "Plus… Ultra…!" He punches Nomu in the gut harder than anything before causing a small explosion from the impact, and that sends Nomu high and fast, hitting into the glass at the top of the dome. Nomu hits the lights and glass, breaking through causing the lights to explode from the hit of the system.

 **OOOOO**

The impact on the dome shakes through all of the different Zones. In the Squall Zone, Fumikage and Koji stop their assault on the villain in hand. "Wh-what's this vibration?!" Fumikage wonders as he looks around with a worried Koji behind him as the Zone shakes.

 **OOOOO**

In the Fire Zone, Mashirao leaps into a kick at the back of one of the lower villains' heads, knocking him unconscious and he feels the tremor from outside. "An explosion?!" He wonders as he looks around wondering what is happening outside.

 **OOOOO**

Back outside, Nomu flies off not stopping, and on the stairs platform, the others all look up in wonder. "That was a villain up there just now, wasn't it?" Hanta asks them, as he and Rikido carry Thirteen.

"Y-yeah…this power is..." Rikido agrees as the watch.

"It's All Might! There's no one else who can do something so amazing!" Mineta cheers with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ribbit, ribbit." Tsuyu cheers and Mina and Ochaco look at each other with relief and happiness that it may be over soon.

"Yay!"

 **OOOOO**

"Is this some comic book? It's like he nullified the shock absorption. His brute strength is crazy." Eijiro comments as they all look at the large hole in the glass dome where Nomu went flying out.

"What insane power…" Katsuki agrees. "Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?"

"Most likely kept hitting the same spots and the absorption couldn't keep up, and his final hit would have been the straw that broke the camel's back." Yuudai replies and the boys look at her strangely. "Super cool." She agrees, looking up at the hole not even looking at them. "Super smart." She mutters under her breath.

" _So this is the top…"_ Shoto thinks to himself.

" _Is this… the world of pros…?"_ Katsuki wonders in awe.

" _All Might…"_ Izuku looks over at his hero in the could of smoke as it begins to fade away to reveal his form.

"I really have gotten weaker… in my prime five hits would have been enough." All Might says to himself and taps his chest. "But it took more than 300 hits." He feels himself beginning to change back. " _And now I'm out of time…!"_ He turns to face the remaining two, Tomura and Kurogiri. "Now, villains…" He looks at them to see Tomura shaking in anger. "...I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

"He used a cheat?!" Tomura growls and scratches at his neck narrowing his eyes at the Symbol of Peace.

 **Gizzle - Get Loud For Me**

 **It's DONE! I got it done in about three days, though following chapters may take longer also, please remember I love getting comments, and also I need a little help as I planned out most of the episodes a little vague. Still, there is one thing I can't help and want your help as I originally had Yuudai and Katsuki getting together around season 3 but want to hear your thoughts on that. If you prefer I do this sooner and have an idea I am open to it, so please comment with your ideas. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**

 **Also, check out the poll results:**

 **Should I Continue with Soul Eater: 23**

 **Don't Continue with Soul Eater: 27**

 **Batman Begins/Dark Knight - Mrs Bodyguard Wayne: 2**

 **Batman: Under the Red Hood - Scarlet Sinner: 3**

 **Black Butler - Demon Love: 8**

 **Black Lagoon - Rocky Wave: 5**

 **Blue Exorcist - Little Lucifer: 11**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer - English Lovers: 4**

 **Death Note - My Light: 3**

 **GANGSTA - Sign in Love: 5**

 **Haikyuu! - Beautiful Light: 6**

 **Hunter X Hunter - Hunter and Assassin: 3**

 **Kuroko no Basket - The Other Purple Giant: 3**

 **Kuroko no Basket - Miracle Coach: 5**

 **Lucifer - Demon Dog: 7**

 **Nanbaka - Nanba Prison Genius: 2**

 **Naruto - Twin Haruno Part I: 13**

 **Once Upon A Time - The Historian: 5**

 **Ouran High School Host Club - The Shadow King's Punisher: 9**

 **Satan is a Part-Timer - The Devil's Empress: 8**

 **Tokyo Ghoul - Nightmare: 3**

 **Treasure Planet - Their Treasure: 6**

 **As you can see from the results from all the polls that I will not, for now, be continuing with my Soul Eater story and will be starting as of August 20th with my Naruto story. Thank you for all your votes and see ya soon! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12: BH Vs BBV Part 3

**Chapter 12: Baby Heroes Vs. Big Bad Villains Part 3**

' _"A hero…" All Might monologues in his head as he jumps into the air. Nomu comes to a stop, scrambling to his feet and jumps into the air, bumping into All Might and they begin to fall to the ground in a slight struggle. "... can always break out of a spot!" The others all look at their teacher in shock. He lands on the ground by Nomu as he bounces up. "Hey, villain, have you ever heard these words?! Go beyond!" He clenches his fist and pulls his arm back, ready to finish him off. "Plus… Ultra…!" He punches Nomu in the gut harder than anything before causing a small explosion from the impact, and that sends Nomu high and fast, hitting into the glass at the top of the dome. Nomu hits the lights and glass, breaking through causing the lights to explode from the hit of the system. Nomu is sent flying into the sky, dispersing clouds from the force surrounding him. "I really have gotten weaker… in my prime five hits would have been enough." All Might says to himself and taps his chest. "But it took more than 300 hits." He feels himself beginning to change back. "And now I'm out of time…!" He turns to face the remaining two, Tomura and Kurogiri. "Now, villains…" He looks at them to see Tomura shaking in anger. "...I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."_

 _"Weaker? No way. We've been completely overwhelmed. I can't believe he did that to my Nomu… Did he use a cheat?!" Tomura growls and scratches at his neck narrowing his eyes at the Symbol of Peace.'_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

In the Mountain Zone, Kyoka, Momo and Denki (who is still out of it) face against a surviving villain as he holds Denki hostage against the girls. "Hands up." He instructs them, they cringe at their position gritting their teeth. "No Quirks allowed. If you use your Quirks, I'll kill this guy."

"Kaminari!" Momo mutters in worry for her fellow students.

"He got us. We let our guard down completely. An ambush after they made us think we got all of them. I can't believe we didn't predict this." Kyoka growls through her teeth.

"I don't wanna kill someone who's an electric-type, like me, but I guess I have to, huh?" The villain comments showing an electric charge from his other hand that isn't holding up Denki.

"An electric-type… he was probably the one Todoroki said was jamming communications." Momo concludes as the girls raise their hands as instructed, and he walks towards them.

"I'm going over there. Don't move a muscle." He warns them.

"Electric-types like you and Kaminari are born winners, right?" Kyoka questions him, and he stops a little confused by this.

"What are you-?!" Momo asks her.

"I mean, even if you aren't a hero, there are a ton of jobs you could do. You're in great demand, right? Well, it's just an innocent thought. I'm just wondering, why is someone like you a villain?" Kyoka asks him as she tries distracting him from her plan to use her ear ajax to her boot subtly, though Momo notices.

" _I see. Jiro can attack without moving as long as she gets her plugin!"_ Momo thinks to herself. It's fine if you don't want to answer." Kyoka shifts her head slightly.

"Give it up." the villain tells her as he notices as she almost plugs in and she retreats threatening Denki. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? A kid's naive thinking only works on dumb adults. Noice heroes shouldn't make light of hostages. If you two don't put up a fight, I'll let this idiot go. Someone else's life or your own? Now. don't move." He warns them as he walks towards the girls.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

" _Hey, what's going on? He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?"_ Tomura growls as he scratches at his neck nervously and anxiously as he looks at All Might still standing a few feet away.

"What's wrong?" All Might asks him, and Tomura stops shaking stepping back, snapping out of his thoughts. "You're not coming? You said you'd 'clear' this or something, right? Come and get me if you can." Tomura steps back in fear.

"All Might…" Katsuki mutters in awe.

"As expected. It looks like there is no need for us to fight." Shoto comments as he looks on, Izuku looks as well seeing All Might is in no shape to even consider fighting.

"Midoriya! We should get out of here now! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!" Eijiro tells him urgently, but Izuku ignores him focusing on All Might's state.

" _No… he's bluffing. It's almost lost under the cloud of dust, but I can see the steam-like substance that comes out when he transforms! All Might is…"_ Izuku thinks, biting his lip as he looks at his hero with worry.

" _I can't move any more! That Nomu was too strong… frankly, if I move even one step, I won't be able to keep up this blunt. I'll go back to my true form. Just a little more…"_ All Might hopes to stall them a little longer hoping the other teachers make it in time before he changes back. "Well, what's wrong?!" He snaps at them, causing Tomura to step back again shaken from the sudden yell from the hero and he takes a cautious step forward. " _Hesitate! If I can stall for just a little longer!"_ Izuku looks over to Tomura as he scratches at his neck causing marks to appear, Yuudai looks over as well narrowing her sharp eyes at All Might seeing him slightly shake as if straining himself to stay standing.

"If only I had Nomu! That guy would have been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!" Tomura growls as he scratches harder at his neck.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself." Kurogiri snaps at him, leaning in. "Looking carefully, I see he was damaged by Nomu's attacks and definitely was weakened. Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used." He points out, and the others begin to regain consciousness "there are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

"Yeah… yeah, yeah… that's right… you're right. Right. We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes." Tomura agrees, getting serious and the other villains get to their feet alerting the boys and Yuudai.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys," Eijiro says. "Let's go help the others!"

"Midoriya?" Shoto calls out to him, but he doesn't pay him any mind lost in his thoughts.

"Leave him, focus on the minions in front of you," Yuudai tells Shoto, he looks at her seeing her staring at Tomura and Kurogiri as if studying them.

" _I'm the only one who knows… the mist guy is probably more dangerous. All Might has most likely gone past his limit. If the mist guy toys with him, I'm sure…"_ Izuku thinks with worry clenching his fist biting his lip when Tomura runs towards All Might.

" _You're coming, huh?"_ All Might thinks in worry for himself and the others as Tomura gets closer.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Tomura yells as he runs.

" _Jeez, holy shit!"_ All Might curses as Tomura gets closer and Kurogiri warps towards him, double-teaming against him. " _Hurry!"_ He prays as they get closer. " _Everyone hurry!"_ Izuku leaps towards them aiming for Kurogiri; All Might looks over to see his protege along with Tomura.

" _He's fast!"_ Tomura points out as the boys and Yuudai notice his disappearance.

" _I'm the only one who knows the predicament he's in!"_ Izuku thinks as he flies closer.

"Midoriya!" Eijiro calls out to him.

" _They're broken even though I controlled it earlier… but I made it! The midden part of his body! As long as I aim at that, I can blow him away!"_ Izuku thinks, feeling his legs flap around as he comes closer to Kurogiri, drawing back his fist. "Get away from All Might!" He orders them and Tomura looks over and reaches through Kurogiri aiming for Izuku as he hand opens up through the other side of Kurogiri. " _This hand is… the one from back then?!"_ Izuku thinks as he remembers what happened to Aizawa when he went against Tomura.

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri snaps as Tomura comes closer, Yuudai lets out a sigh.

" **Pazuzu: Air Bullet!"** Yuudai yells, and she feels her suit rip on the small of her back split as a large scorpion laik grows out in a matter of seconds, and a compressed form of air from the flick of her finger zooms towards Tomura's outstretched hand like a real bullet, going through drawing blood. Izuku falls to the ground in shock and Tomura brings his hand back as another shot passes through the same hole Yuudai created, everyone turns around to see the arrival of their teachers. "About time," Yuudai mutters under her breath and strolls towards Izuku, though she still has the nagging feeling at the back of her mind at their relationship as it seems far more than just student and teacher and he seems almost familiar. Still, she can't seem to place it.

"Are they here?!" All Might wonders as he looks over in relief.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

At the central stairs platform, Snipe shoots two other bullets heading towards the Mountain Zone.

The two bullets hit the villain holding Denki in his arms, he drops Denki to the ground and falls in pain. "This attack…" Kyoka wonders as she looks down at the villain.

"Could it be?" Momo wonders also and they look over to see the teachers have arrived.

"Sorry, everyone! Sorry, we're late! I gathered who were immediately available!" Principle Nezu calls out to the whole area as he sits on Vlad King's shoulder as the others all look in relief and happiness that it's finally over.

"Iida!" Ochaco exclaims in happiness that he was back and safe along with their rescuers.

"I, class 1-A representative Iida Tenya, have now returned!" He proclaims dramatically by the teachers as they line up at the top of the stairs, though the villains at the bottom of the stairs now conscious seem to think it's a smart idea to attack them. Present Mic scoffs at their efforts and walks to the edge of the platform and lets loose; the sound wave travels down the stairs assaulting the villains' eardrums enough for some of them to pass out. Ectoplasm steps up next, opening his mouth and a white substance spills out travelling down and forming into copies of Ectoplasm knocking the remaining villains down to the bottom of the steps.

"Split up and protect the students!" Principle Nezu orders and they walk off.

"Yes, sir!" They agree as they walk off.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Tomura looks over to see an explosion at the base of the stairs behind the tree line and steps back towards Kurogiri, holding his bleeding hand to him. "Aw man, they're here. It's game over now. Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-" Tomura says but Yuudai hears them as she gets closer to Izuku, she frowns wanting answers.

" **Air bullet!"** She snaps and flicks both her index fingers, bullets of air travel towards his retreating form. They hit him in his left elbow before he can react she reshoots him this time in both his knees, he cringes in pain, buckling under the strain and hits the floor. Katsuki makes it over, seeing Yuudai about to hit him again though Kurogiri is now shielding him Katsuki places a hand on her shoulder, she looks up at him nodding stepping back. She lets Snipe continue the assault of bullets from the main entrance.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Snipe continues his barrage of bullets from the main entrance though he is impressed by Yuudai. "Someone whose Quirk can capture them all from this distance-" Snipe says.

"Me!" Thirteen cuts in and opens the tip of their fingers, sucking in Kurogiri to help Snipe.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri calls out seeing his leader bleeding out, holding himself as Thirteen begins to suck him in. "This is... Thirteen!" Kurogiri tries to fight the pull, dragging and trying to save Tomura.

"I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time... Symbol of Peace, All Might!" Tomura vows before disappearing within the warp gate just as All Might coughs up a little blood and wipes it away and Kurogiri leaves allowing Thirteen to rest.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

In the Fire Zone, Power Loader deals with the remaining villains impressing Mashirao. " _What the pros deal with…"_ Izuku voices over the scene.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The Squall Zone, Present Mic looks over the villains fought by Fumikage and Koji seeming impressed. " _.. what they fight against..."_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

In the Mountain Zone, Ectoplasm along with his clones deal with the villains as Momo and Kyoka look after Denki. " _... the world of evil…"_

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

At the platform, Shoto and Eijiro look around at their teachers as Katsuki checks over Yuudai as she blushes looking down not wanting to look him in the eye. " _... that was an experience that we were not ready for yet._ " Izuku continues his monologue, and Yuudai looks up looking over at Izuku as he lies on the ground in pain from the mass broken bones. "I wasn't... able to do anything...!" He croaks through tears.

"That's not true." All Might assures him, he looks up at his hero his mentor to see through the smoke that his form isn't holding and it was a matter of time before he would revert. "If it weren't for those few seconds you bought me, I would have been killed. You saved me again. Along with Young Honda." All Might adds on thinking back to her quick reactions.

"All Might... I'm... so glad you're okay…!" Izuku says, and the tears fall down his cheeks in relief though All Might is badly beaten up.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

"My goodness…" Snipe comments from the main entrance next to Midnight.

"I can't believe we let them escape after they made such a big show of trespassing." Midnight adds as Principle comes over with Vlad King as he still sits on his shoulder and he places him down at the edge of the stairs.

"They caught us completely unguarded, huh? More importantly, we must make sure the students are safe." He replies, looking at them.

Shoto looks over scratching the back of his neck, not looking at Katsuki and Yuudai as they seem to be having a moment. "If this many pro heroes have gathered here then it looks like they did not attack the whole school," Shoto comments breaking the teens apart as they look away with embarrassment, blushing hard and Eijiro takes this time to run over to check on his fallen classmate.

"Midoriya!" He calls out as he runs over.

"Oh, Kirishima…" Izuku mutters as he tries to get up.

"Are you all right?" Eijiro asks him as he runs closer, too close.

" _Young Kirishima, I applaud your concern for your friend but wait, he'll find out! Crap! Wait! Damn it!"_ All Might panics as he's continuing to turn back to his other form as Eijiro comes running closer.

"K-K-Kirishima, wai-!" Izuku tries to warn him looking between All Might and his classmate, Eijiro looks at him in confusion stopping a little when Cementoss brings up a wall to stop him from coming any further and finding out the big secret.

"We want to make sure that all the students are safe, so please gather in front of the gate," Cementoss informs Eijiro. "We will deal with the injured here.

"That makes sense. Roger that!" Eijiro says and runs off back to the others. "Hey, he said to gather in front of the gate!" Izuku and All Might let out a sigh of relief glad that Cementoss came when he did, All Might falls to his knees feeling the effects of the fight.

"Thanks. You saved me, Cementoss." All MIght says and looks over at him as he walks over seeming a little bashful.

"I am a fan of yours, too." He confesses.

"Cementoss! Quirk: Cement! He can manipulate the cement he touches like clap! He's super strong in modern society!" Present Mic voices over his introduction.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office while keeping you hidden. But man, you act recklessly every time, huh?" Cementoss comments.

"If I didn't act recklessly, I would have been killed. That was how strong the enemy was." All Might replies wiping at his cheek, Izuku looks at him in worry.

Yuudai walks along with the boys as Eijiro continually talks about their fight and near fights, Shoto remains silent as they walk, though looks at Yuudai as she's in front of him and catches the sight of crusting blood pooling down from between her shoulders. He looks away as Katsuki catches his stare as he talks with Yuudai and they make it to the stairs with everyone else waiting for them, Yuudai looks back over her shoulder with narrow eyes as she thinks back to Izuku but shakes it off for now.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

At the villains' hideout, Kurogiri opens his warp gate, gently placing Tomura on the wooden floor, the bullet wounds no longer bleeding as much, "Ouch... I was shot in both arms and both legs… we lost completely… even Nomu was defeated! All the underlings were defeated in an instant! Those kids were strong…" He thinks about Yuudai and almost smiles but stops. "... the Symbol of Peace was healthy… you were wrong, Master!" Tomura snaps as he looks up at the TV by the bar not being able to move.

"No, I wasn't." The voice replies and Tomura looks up at the TV with no picture just the sound on. "We were just not prepared enough."

"Yes, we underestimated them. It's good that we did it under that cheap 'League of Villains' name. By the way, what about Master and my joint creation, Nomu?" Another voice asks deeper almost.

"He was no retrieved?" The Master asks.

"He was blown away." Kurogiri answers.

"What?!" The other voice snaps angrily.

"More precisely, without coordinates to his precise location, I could not find him, even with my warp. I did not have time for that." Kurogiri replies as he walks past Tomura.

"After all we did to make him as powerful as All Might!" the other voice snaps angrily at the failure.

"Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. That's unfortunate." The Master comments.

"Power… that's right. There was one child who was as fast as All Might." Tomura comments and looks at his arm. "Yuuki…"

"Oh?" The Master wonders.

"If he hadn't gotten in the way we might have been able to kill All might. That brat…! That brat…!" Tomura sneers as he thinks about it. "Yuuki might not have gotten me, so strong…"

"Of course you have regrets. But this was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite. Take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol, like you. Tomura Shigaraki. Next time, show the world that you are to be feared." The Master tells them, and he has plans. "Now tell me about Yuuki."

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Outside USJ, the police cuff and take the villains into the many buses and police cars, the students all lining in front of Detective Tsukauchi as he checks them over, and two cars pull up. "...16, 17, 18, 19, 20." He counts off as he looks at the class list. "Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, everyone else seems unharmed." He looks over the students.

"Ojiro." Toru places her hand on Mashirao's shoulder, alerting him to her presence. "I heard you were fired up this time. You were strong by yourself, huh?" She asks him.

"I thought everyone was by themselves. I survived by using hit-and-run tactics. Where were you, Hagakure?" He asks her.

"In the landslide area! Todoroki was super strong. I was surprised!" She tells him, pointing over to Shoto as he stands near them looking over the surrounding area. "Anyway, I'm glad you weren't hurt." He tells her.

" _I almost froze her… that was close."_ Shoto thinks to himself.

"Where... do you think I was?!" Yuga asks Fumikage, Denki, Koji and Eijiro, but they ignore him as they continue their conversation.

"I see… so the people you fought were also just hooligans?" Fumikage questions.

"They underestimated us 'cause we were kids," Eijiro says, smacking his fist to his open palm.

"Where-" Yuga cuts off turning to Hanta, Rikido and Mezo as they chat.

"So it was All Might who put the hole in the dome after all?" Hanta questions.

"That's some crazy power," Rikido comments turning to face Mezo.

"Yeah, as expected of All Might." He replies and Yuga turns to Tsuyu.

"Where do you think I was?!" He asks her.

"Where?" She asks him not seeming to care.

"It's a secret!" Yuga exclaims almost proudly as he sparkles.

"Let's have the students return to their classroom for now," Tsukauchi says as he walks with one of the officers and Aya Honda dressed the part for a successful law firm partner. "We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?"

"Agreed, we have to go through the right channels," Aya comments, and Tsuyu hops over to them.

"Detective, what about Mr Aizawa?" She asks him, and Aya looks over to see her husband walking out the back of one of the ambulances.

"Daisuke!" Aya calls out to him as he walks over, sporting his white doctor's coat. "Shota Aizawa, report." She orders him, and he looks over, seeing all the students looking at him; he looks at his notes.

"Comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage; however, his orbital floor had broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer from its aftereffects." He reads off and looks up to the students to see their faces full of worry for their homeroom teacher.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu gulps.

"No…" Mineta gasps.

"What about Thirteen?" Mina asks him.

"Thirteen has been treated. The laceration from the back to the upper arm was bad, but his life is not in danger." Daisuke reads off his other notes and looks up, closing the folder. "All Might will also survive. Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him, so he's in the nurse's office."

"Deku…!" Ochaco asks urgently.

"What about Midoriya?!" Iida asks.

"Midoriya? Izuku Midoriya? Oh, treatment in the nurse's office is enough for him, too." He answers with a strained smile that doesn't go amiss by some of the students.

"Oh, good…" Ochaco sighs in relief for her friend along with some of the class.

"Now, go back to your classroom," Tsukauchi tells them.

"Okay." They agree, and they begin to depart when Aya looks onto Yuudai and sees the dried up blood on her back, she rushes towards her daughter and stops her, Yuudai looks over her shoulder to see the worried look on her Mother's face.

"Yuudai Honda, what happened to you?" She asks her daughter alerting her husband, who walks over.

"Katsuki what happened?" Daisuke asks him, and Katsuki doesn't look him in the eye.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Yuudai buts in but her parents won't listen to her.

"Baby Girl, please just tell us." Aya pleads with her, and this gains the attention of the others.

"Mum, we'll talk about it when I get home." She replies and walks off towards the school bus feeling all the stares from everyone; she doesn't want the attention or to worry her parents or her classmates.

"Sansa, I also have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave the rest to you." Tsukauchi says, looking over his shoulder, and Sansa turns around saluting.

"Yes, sir!" Sansa agrees.

"It's a cat. Not a dog, huh?" Mina and Ochaco wonder looking over to Sansa.

"Katsuki, keep an eye on Yuudai please," Daisuke tells him, and he nods before Daisuke walks away back to the ambulances and Aya leaves with Tsukauchi., leaving Katsuki alone as he looks at the USJ building. Katsuki thinks back to when Izuku jumped to help All Might with Kurogiri and Tomura and scoff and thinks about when Yuudai was almost killed, inside his heart clenched in pain but he'll never admit it aloud.

"Bakugo, he said to go back to the classroom!" Eijiro calls out to him from behind.

"I know, bastard!" Katsuki snaps at him and follows after on to the bus. He sits next to Yuudai who leans on him feeling tired from all the switches to her add-ons.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Inside the USJ building, Midnight, Principle Nezu and Snipe stand at the central entrance platform overlooking the destruction caused. "We need to make some drastic improvements to school security, don't we." Principle Nezu comments.

"Yes." Snipe answers.

"A Warp Quirk is already very rare but for a villain to have one, of all things…" Midnight sneers as she overlooks the damage and Principle Nezu looks up at her and back to the damage.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Outside, Tsukauchi and Aya walk towards his car when one of his officers runs over to catch him. "Detective Tsukauchi! We received word that someone thought to be a villain was captured in a grove of trees on school grounds." He informs them.]

"How is it?" Tsukauchi asks.

"He has no apparent injured and seemed docile, not resisting capture. He does not respond even when called out to, so he is thought to be mute." He adds and Principle Nezu, along with Midnight walk outside with Snipe following behind.

"Principle, we would like to investigate every corner of the school, just in case." He informs him.

"Of course!" Nezu replies without hesitation. "Some people might complain, but you police have more authority. Investigating is what you're good at. I'm counting on you!"

"Teams, proceed with the investigation of the school!" Tsukauchi orders his men and walks back to the car, and Aya gets inside.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

At the school building in the Nurse's Office, Recovery Girl sits at her desk with All might and Izuku lying on the two beds. "Because of the situation this time, I can't really scold you…" She tells All Might.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might have shortened the time limit of my hero form again. I hope I still have at least an hour…" He comments.

"All Might…" Izuku whispers in worry and All Might sits up in the bed showing his bandaged chest and stomach.

"Well, it can't be helped. these things happen." He says offhandedly, as Izuku looks at him, his eyes glossing over when the door opens.

"Excuse us," Tsukauchi says, and Recovery Girl looks over her shoulder to see him and Aya standing at the door one not looking impressed. "All Might, it's been a while." They walk inside slightly, and he takes off his hat.

"Tsuauchi! Honda! You're both here, too?" All Might asks, and Izuku shoots up sitting on the bed to see the detective and Yuudai's mother walking towards them.

"All Might! Is it all right to show that form..?" He asks him.

"Yeah, it's fine. Why? Because he's Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the force. And you know Aya Honda she's my lawyer and an only friend." He explains.

"What's with that introduction?" Tsukauchi asks him as they stop at All Might's bed. "Sorry to cut to the chase, but All Might, can you give me details about the vill-"

"Wait! Please, wait! More importantly, are all the students, okay? What about Aizawa - Eraser Head and Thirteen?" All Might asks him urgency in his voice, Aya smiles and looks over to Izuku with a frown on her face, thinking of her little girl.

"Other than Izuku, only a few students had light injuries and the two teachers are in stable condition, for now, thanks to my husband," Aya answers calming the hero and Izuku as they let out a breath of relief.

"I see." All Might sighs.

"If you three heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived." Tsukauchi comments.

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi." All Might tells him, and they look at him. "The students also fought and risked their lives.

"All Might…" Izuku says under his breath.

"Have there ever been any first-years who have experienced a real fight so soon, survive and learned of fear and the world of adults? The villains did something dumb. This class is strong. They will become strong heroes. I am certain of that." All Might tells him, and Aya can't help but smile though she fears for her daughter.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Aya leaves the Nurse's office after letting All Might hear it a few times and also Izuku but sticks around to wait for Yuudai and Katsuki to take them home, she sees them walking towards her and her company car. "Yuudai!" She calls out to her, she sees her walking with two girls and boys along with Katsuki and sees her hair is damp due to the shower she took to wash away the events and the dried up blood on her back. "Baby Girl!" Yuudai blushes as she stomps over to her mother and hugs the woman close to her, and she hugs her back.

"Please stop calling me that in public." Yuudai pleads with her mother.

"So who are your friends?" She asks avoiding the question.

"Mum! " Yuudai whines and turns around to see her friends still there. "This is Momo, Mina, Denki and Eijiro." She introduces them, and they all greet her mother back.

"Nice to meet you all. Katsuki, your parents are having a weekend away. So do you want to stay over? Maybe around one of your friends or we could have them all over to ours. I'm sure Daisuke won't mind, or Yoko and the den is big enough..." Aya rambles.

"Mum they would have to agree first and ask their parents for permission." Yuudai points out, and Aya stops and nods.

"It's up to you, and I've already talked to the school, and you have some time off from school," Aya tells them, and Mina and Eijiro eagerly get their phones out from the bags.

"I'll stay." Katsuki agrees, and Aya nods in thanks knowing her girl needs a friend.

"Same here!" Eijiro exclaims, and he looks at his phone. "Cool! My parents are cool with it! This is very manly!"

"Mine says it's fine too!" Mina joins in over excitedly.

"Mine are okay with it," Denki says as he looks up from his phone and they all look to Momo as she gets off her phone.

"Mine also agree." She tells them.

"That's good to hear, so I've got my company car, I'll take you all to ours just give your parents the address or if you'd like we can pick up some things," Aya suggests, and they nod agreeing and climb into the car.

 **Important Author's Note: As you may know every month on the 20th, I change my stories. Between the six: Bounty Hunter Series, The Strawhat's Red Devil, Twin Haruno Series, The Darkmore Series, and Explosive Love. I've been a little irritated with the fact that I keep forgetting notes on other story chapters and such so I have decided I will continue the six stories at a time and in the same rotation but with a different approach. The approach is that for example: if I am doing the Bounty Hunter Series, I will not be finishing on the 19th of January next year but will only jump to the next story if I have completed a Season, or Arc or even maybe a Saga. As you may know from my stories, I have not finished them and will go through them and finish them before starting over. If you have a comment on this, please tell me also thank you! I will be finishing this story on the 19th of December and starting my new schedule. DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	13. Chapter 125: Heroic Slumber Party

**Chapter 12.5: Heroic Slumber Party**

Yuudai sits in her Mum's company car between Katsuki and Mina while Momo sits between Eijiro and Denki in the back as her Mum drives leaving the front seat for when they pick her Dad up when they come to a stop in front of a house. "We're here, Mina!" Aya calls back, and Mina hops out of the car to grab her things as Mina is the final one. Yuudai looks at her Mum as she looks at her phone probably waiting for her Dad to text or call to let them know he needs picking up, the phone suddenly pings indicating a text message, and the car door opens, and Mina jumps in with her bag in hand.

"Got it!" Mina exclaims and sets her bag on the floor of the car, Aya nods and indicates her turning intent as she makes her way to pick up her husband.

"One more person to pick up," Aya says to the others.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The car pulls in front of a large white and glass building with the red cross on the entrance meaning it is a hospital; the others look at the famous private hospital in awe as Aya stops the car at the drop off zone. Daisuke opens the door taking off his bag and hopping into the vehicle, greeting everyone. They recognise him as the doctor from USJ who was looking after Aizawa and Thirteen and look at Yuudai in awe at her famous parents who are well known for their hero connections.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

They make it to their house and put the car into the driveway, and Daisuke gets out of the car and opens the car door letting the teens out, they look at the house in awe as they climb out of the vehicle when Yoko runs out of the front door and hugs her little sister. "Yoyo, I'm fine," Yuudai tells her as she hugs her sister back to reassure her. The others look at her and see that her parents and sister all have brunette hair, but Yuudai doesn't though as Yuudai has a similar Quirk to Mina as it is always active in appearance. "I am hungry, did you make instant ramen again?" she jokes, and Yoko slaps her arm playfully.

"Are these your friends?" Yoko asks as she pulls away looking to the others all staring.

"Yes, these are my classmates, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima." She introduces them and points at them, and they give her a greeting of their own.

"Let's get inside and eat you must be hungry after today's events." Daisuke comments and they walk inside.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Inside the house, the others all look around and see the wall of family photos and smile seeing a younger-looking Yuudai gaping at the camera with her light blue hair flowing down her shoulders with Yoko standing behind her grinning sharing a scooter. They see a wedding photo with Daisuke and Aya at sunset and next to it is Yoko at her high school graduation with her friends and another of Katsuki and Yuudai at a pond, Katsuki holding a frog smiling though Yuudai seems hesitant. Momo frowns at the next photo as it is of Aya in a hospital bed with her husband sleeping next to her both holding the baby and a small date in the corner which matches Yoko's age, but there is not another one of Yuudai's birth. She does see a photo of Aya and Yoko in their home on a bed holding Yuudai both smiling at the camera. "Our family shrine," Yoko announces seeing her sister's classmates looking at the photo. "Yuuie doesn't smile as much anymore, too serious, like Mum."

"I am not too serious; you are not, that is why you failed your essay paper again, and the other one you passed after you had my help. Yuudai comments with a smirk, Yoko looks over at her sister with a glare and chases after her, Daisuke sighs deeply and Aya giggles.

"Sorry about them, come with us, Katsuki, show them through to the den and the sleeping bags from our camping trip last year are in the closet," Aya says, and Katsuki nods in confirmation. He walks down the hallway, turning left into the kitchen to the back of the house towards a closet door. He opens to reveal a set of stair leading down to the basement.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

The five teens walk down the stairs to the den and see Yoko tickling Yuudai on the floor, Katsuki huffs and walks over grabbing Yuudai off the floor into his arms, "Yoko darling Hana is calling!" Daisuke calls down from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Yoko calls back and gets up from the floor and runs up the stairs leaving the teens.

"Kat let me down; we need to get the sleeping bags out of the closet." Yuudai squeals as Katsuki tilts her upside down before he lets her down and they walk to the closet, Yuudai opens it and throws out six single sleeping bags onto the floor. "Mine is the silvery one; you can pick whatever ones you like." They all pick one up and settle them on the floor near the sofa and cupboards, the girls settle on one side with the boys on the other.

"Do you know any sleepover games?" Mina suddenly asks as she sits on the sleeping bag as she looks around the circle before anyone can answer Yoko walks down the steps with a tray with six bowls of Gyudon and she places it in the middle of the ring.

"Enjoy, this is one of Dad's specialities also Mum got Mochi ice cream for dessert," Yoko informs them, and she walks off back upstairs.

"Can I ask you something, Yuudai?" Momo asks her as she eats along with everyone else, Yuudai looks up from her bowl and nods as she chews. "I didn't see a picture of you at the hospital like the one of your sister."

"Oh, we don't have that photo, it got lost in the paperwork after my parents adopted me." Yuudai answers and the others all look at her in shock but Katsuki who already knew this.

"Your adopted?" Eijiro asks her in shock.

"Yeah, all my family are Quirkless, and I'm the only one with a Quirk. Didn't you think that would raise the possibility?" She asks.

"Well yeah but I mean no one really looks at that stuff I mean a friend of mine is Quirkless and both his parents have Quirks it can happen." Denki comments and Yuudai nods in agreement thinking back to Izuku, but she still has that funny feeling about him and All Might, but for now, she pushes it away.

"True but I don't hide it and to be fair they raised me from a baby they are my parents, and my real ones died when I was a baby from the adoption papers." She explains, and they nod in understanding when her mum walks in with another tray with the ice cream in six different bowls.

"We even changed her name, though she says she loves the name we gave her," Aya comments as she places the tray down and takes the old one with the empty bowls.

"What was her birth name?" Mina asks with a smile.

"Yuuki Shimura, that was the name she had, and I thought to honour her birth parents that we'd keep the first part of her name, and we came up with Yuudai which means 'one who is a great hero' I think it fits." She replies and smiles at her baby girl and hugs her. "My little hero." She kisses her on the cheek. "Now have fun." She says and walks back upstairs.

"Sweet!" Mina exclaims as she digs into her ice cream. "So anyone know any sleepover games?" The others look around the circle, and Denki grins.

"I know one it's called 'The Phone Game' of course you need your phone and I've got the thing on my phone," Denki explains and gets out his phone looking for the photo of the game, he finds it and shows it to the group they look a the screen to see the sections and what points they get and such. Yuudai grabs some paper and pens handing them out among the group as they get their phones out from their bags and pockets. "First section: Cases, has no case -1 point, in a protective case 1 point, in a decorative case 2 points. Second section: Backgrounds, your significant other -2 points, a quote - 1 point, a funky pattern 1 point, an animal 2 points, an arty photo you've taken 3 points. Third section: Contacts…." Denki goes on to list them all as everyone looks through their phones and writing down their points.

Denki finishes and takes all their papers with their names at the top and adds up their scores. "Okay, in last places is Mina!" He announces, and she shrugs laughing. "In fifth places is me oh well, and in fourth is Bakugo, then in third is Momo and in second is Yuudai and with first place is Eijiro!" Everyone looks in shock at the redhead as he seems as equally surprised and laughs along with the others.

"Know any other games?" Eijiro asks to change the subject, and Yuudai gets up and walks to the chalkboard and starts writing.

"This game my sister plays with her boyfriends before deciding to dump them, and she says it's a fun way to learn about others and as we all don't know each other we can learn." She explains as she finishes writing and sits back down. "We can do it as boys vs girls and pick who asks and answers."

"Simple but fun, I'm going first!" Eijiro says and gets up looking over the list. "I take it only one turn on each right?" He asks and Yuudai nods, and he picks up the chalk. "Easy one, for now, cats or dogs?" He turns to look at the others, and he looks at Mina.

"Dogs!" She exclaims too giddy, and he laughs.

Hours later close to one in the morning the group sleep in their sleeping bags soundly as the night turns into day.

 **(Song of your pick!)**

 **Hey! Hope you like, also sorry it took so long for such a short filler but my laptop of playing up, but I am hoping it has been fixed! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13: Declaration of UA SF

**Chapter 13: Declaration of U.A. Sports Festival**

Yuudai sits at her desk thinking about the villains and their leader with powder blue-hair same as hers. What the repercussions will be once she tells her family what had happened to her. She snaps out of her thoughts as a knock at the door sounds, she gets up from her desk and opens the door to see her Mum standing there with Katsuki as he was still staying over. "What is it?" She asks them as she pulls at her loose hair.

"We think you both should tell us what happened yesterday," Aya tells her daughter and Yuudai nods as she shares a look with Katsuki unsure if this is a better option.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

In the living room, Daisuke and Yoko sit on the sofa and armchair waiting for the others to settle in their seats and Katsuki grits his teeth, he may have seemed cold and harsh at the time. Still, he was hurting inside at the sight of Yuudai dying and lying on the ground as she healed herself. "Please doll tell us what happened," Daisuke asks his baby.

"We got to the USJ, and the villains attacked, the warp gate separated everyone, and I was with Kat and Eijiro, we took down a lot of the small fries, and one of them caught me off guard and -" Yuudai can't bring herself to tell her family. She feels Katsuki hold her hand as she sits next to her for support. "-he stabbed me in the back; that was why I had blood." She explains and looks up to see her big sister with tears falling down her cheeks, and her dad stone-faced as her mum wails next to him. "I came back, but Kat watched over me with Eijiro, and we made it to the plaza where we tried to hold off the villains till All Might turned up and I may have shot the leader a few times."

"Yuudai! Oh, my little baby!" Aya cries and leaps at her daughter hugging her enough for Yuudai to turn blue.

"I'm okay mum, I promise, I'll be okay. Also, I felt something inside me when I faced this Shigaraki guy." She confesses not sure what the feeling was it almost felt familiar, but she couldn't place him. "I felt like I knew him somehow, but I swear I never met him before."

"It's okay, doll just never let that happened again," Daisuke tells her, and she nods as she hugs her mum back and she pulls away trying to straighten her pencil skirt.

"Oh, I need to leave for a conference at the school. I will see you all in the morning," Aya says and kisses her husband goodbye and hugs her daughters. "Katsuki, you promise to look out for my baby, right?"

"Of course," He answers right away not missing a beat. "I'm sorry I let it happen, and it won't happen again." He vows and looks at Yuudai, seeing her cheeks heat up at his vow.

"I'm not an actual baby; I can look after myself." She defends herself, puffing out her cheeks in protest when her dad's pager beeps, and he rushes over to see that the hospital is calling.

"I better head into work also, there seems to be an emergency, don't stay up too late tonight you have school in the morning," Daisuke tells them, waving them goodbye as they rush out of the door, Yoko turns on the TV, and the news pops up right away.

"This is a follow-up report on yesterday's incident at the U.A. rescue training facility where hero course students were attacked by villains. According to police investigation, the criminals call themselves 'The League of Villains' and have been plotting to kill All Might, who has been a teacher at U.A. since spring this year. Police have arrested 72 villains, but they still do not know the whereabouts of their ringleader." The news reporter reads off, and Yuudai shares a look with Katsuki before turning to continue watching the news.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Night falls over the city and Yuudai sits at her desk as she thinks again of that feeling inside her, it's not over, not yet. " _I need to get stronger and control over my demons to become stronger to protect my family and friends, so nothing like this happens again, and if it does I promise it will stop and I will stop anyone who gets in my way."_ She stands up in her PJs, ready for bed, and she tucks herself into bed, ready for school in the morning.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

At U.A. the facility along with Aya and Tsukauchi are in the conference room. The teachers sit at the tables while the lawyer and the police officer, stand at the front. "The police have investigated the group calling themselves 'The League of Villains,' and there does not appear to be anyone registered with the name Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a Quirk that lets him disintegrate whatever he touches. It's the same with the villain called Kurogiri with the Warp Gate. They are probably not citizens and are using false names. In other words, they are people with unregistered Quirks who are part of society's underbelly." Tsukauchi informs the heroes.

"You mean, we don't know anything…" Vlad King comments.

"We must hurry," Snipe adds, they look at him. "Once their ringleader, Shigaraki's gun wounds heal, they'll definitely try again. It'll be a pain." Aya thinks to what her daughter said earlier about being the one to shoot the ringleader.

"Their ringleader, huh?" All Might wonders aloud.

"What is it, All Might?" Principal Nezu asks him as he sits to his right.

"It was a bold attack that normal people wouldn't carry out even if they thought of it. To suddenly go on and on with his wild statements like that… although he didn't reveal his own Quirk, he bragged about that Nomu's Quirk… and when things didn't go the way he wanted, he was visibly upset. Well, the incident with the Quirk was to also force my hand, but…." All Might comments thinking back to his encounter with the villains.

"Even so, it was foolish to throw away the advantage of having unknown Quirks when fighting against heroes," Nezu replies and looks at Tsukauchi who nods at him.

"He made immature, wild statements with a straight face. He bragged about his possessions. He thought everything would simply go his way. Adding that to what I saw of him when he carried out the attack, the picture I get of Shigaraki is… someone who hasn't gotten rid of his childish sense of omnipotence- a man-child." All Might adds, and the heroes look in horror at the thought

"A child with power?" Vlad King questions.

"Could it be that he never received the Quirk counselling every child gets in elementary school?" Midnight wonders aloud.

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Snipe asks, looking at All Might.

"There were 72 villains arrested the other day at USJ. they were all small-timers that lurked in back alleys. But the problem is how they all agreed with that man-child and followed him. In the current environment saturated with heroes, villainous people who have been oppressed may be drawn to that kind of simple-minded evil." Tsukauchi informs them.

"That's true." Vlad King agrees with a frown.

"There are plenty of people who don't know what to do with their Quirks." Snipe comments.

"This is alarming, though…" Midnight adds.

"Well, it's thanks to you heroes that we are able to devote ourselves to our investigation," Aya tells them.

"We'll expand our search network and continue to assist in arresting the perpetrators," Tsukauchi adds.

"A man-child… in some sense, he's like our students. He still has room to grow. If there was someone capable of backing him, trying to cultivate his malice…" Nezu thinks aloud, and All Might thinks of only one name.

" _I don't want to think about what could happen…"_ All Might thinks to himself and looks at Aya as she fidgets with her hands he knows that is a sign she is holding something back. "Aya, what is it?" he asks her, and she looks at him, feeling the heroes eyeing her.

"It's Yuudai; she said she felt like she somehow knew this Shigaraki and I'm worried about her because what if he goes after her." Aya voices her worries, and the teachers and heroes look at her knowing that Yuudai's Quirk is strong and if in the hands of a villain would be incredibly deadly.

"We will look after Yuudai, we promise Mrs Honda," Nezu promises, and she nods her thanks as they finish the meeting.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Morning dawns over the city and at the Honda home, Aya thinks to last night's meeting, but she pushes to the back of her mind for now as she cooks breakfast for Katsuki and her girls along with her husband. She stands at the stove as she flips the pancakes and hears noise from upstairs from Yoko's room as Katsuki and Yuudai are out for their morning run and Daisuke in his home office. Yoko runs down the stairs in a hurry as she picks up a piece of toast; her mum leaves out as she runs back out of the kitchen. "Bye Mum, love ya!" Yoko shouts as she shuts the door behind her, but it opens not long after as Katsuki and Yuudai walk in all sweaty from their morning run.

"See ya, Yoyo, hope your professor likes my essay!" Yuudai shouts after her sister, Katsuki laughs, seeing the gesture Yoko gives her sister back as she runs to catch the bus.

"Smells good in here!" Daisuke greets as he puts on his jacket sitting down at the table, and looks at his wife seeing the distressed look on her face. "She'll be safe there, and she can look after herself." He tells her as she walks over, placing the plates on the table, and he takes her hands in his for comfort. Yuudai and Katsuki walk into the kitchen in their school uniforms and sit at the table, enjoying their pancakes quickly.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuudai walks into the classroom with her head held high with Katsuki walking behind her as they go to their desks and sit down seeing everyone sitting at their own desks conversing about the other day. "Hey, did you watch the news last night?" Toru asks from her seat to Mashirao.

"Yeah." Mashirao nods in confirmation.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second? I didn't stand out at all…" Toru sighs, holding her hand to her chest.

"That's true." Mezo agrees not holding back.

"It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" Mashirao questions thinking back to the picture of all of the girls on the news.

"But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it," Denki comments as he leans back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"I was surprised," Eijiro adds.

"Can you blame them?" Kyoka asks them as she fidgets. "The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked.

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did," Hanta comments as he leans his head on his arms on his desk looking at the others near him.

"Stop that, Sero! Just thinking about it's making me wet myself-" Mineta cries out from his desk jumping around in a panic.

"Shut up! Be quiet scum!" Katsuki snaps at him angrily and Yuudai giggles.

"Kat, calm down!" She tells him.

"But man, All Might was great. He pushed back those crazy strong villains." Rikido comments faking punches as he talks.

"Yes, his strength is worth wondering at." Fumikage agrees.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Tenya calls out to the others as he rushes to the front desk, but everyone is already seated.

"We're already in our seats," Eijiro replies.

"You're the only one who's not," Denki adds, and Tenya sulks as he walks back to his seat and huffs in frustration.

"Shoot!" He curses under his breath.

"Don't worry about it." Ochaco cheers trying to help his mood as Koji looks at him in worry.

"Tsu, who's…" Mina begins leaning back in her chair too far as Tsuyu catches it before she can hit the desk. "... gonna teach homeroom today?" She asks.

"Well, Mr Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries… ribbit?" Tsuyu says, and the door opens, revealing Aizawa covered entirely in bandages. Yuudai feels her phone vibrate inside her blazer pocket, she sneakily looks at the text message from her dad and sees it's about Mr Aizawa escaping from the hospital.

"Morning." He greets them.

"Mr Aizawa, you're back too soon!" The class yells at their homeroom teacher.

"You're too much of a pro!" Denki shrieks.

"So you're all right, Mr Aizawa?" Tenya asks him, raising his hand as Aizawa walks to the front podium.

"Can you really call that 'all right'?" Ochaco questions in worry.

"Seeing as he escaped from the hospital, I'd say otherwise," Yuudai comments with a smirk towards their teacher.

"My well-being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not yet over." Aizawa brushes it off.

"Fight…?" Katsuki mutters to himself in interest.

"Don't tell me…" Izuku mutters.

"The villains again...?!" Mineta freaks out.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near," Aizawa announces looking very serious.

"That's a supernormal school event!" The class exclaims in surprise by the announcement. "The sports festival!"

"That's a supernormal event-" Eijiro exclaims getting up from his seat, but Denki cuts him off by pushing him down back onto his seat by his face.

"Wait a minute." He tells Eijiro and looks back to Aizawa.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Kyoka asks their teacher.

"What if they attack us again or something?" Mashirao asks him.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains," Aizawa answers.

"But that's a good reason, isn't it? It's just a festival of sports." Mineta freaks out, feeling the pressure and fear of the villains turning up again.

"Mineta, you've never seen the U.A. sports festival?" Izuku asks him, turning in his chair.

"Of course I have. That's not what I meant!" Mineta argues lightly.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called the festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. sports festival!" Aizawa replies.

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo says, clenching her fist.

"I know that," Mineta mutters looking back at her.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro-agency as a sidekick," Denki explains though everyone already knows this.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb." Kyoka comments looking at Denki who slumps in defeat.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event, one chance a year, a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!" Aizawa tells the class.

"Yes, sir!" The class responds.

"Homeroom is dismissed," Aizawa says, and the class gather their things for the next class, Yuudai walks over to Aizawa with a smirk on her face.

"I got a text from my Dad letting me know you'd escaped and I let him know you're here," Yuudai tells him, and he nods his head thinking back to his encounter with Tomura and the words he spoke and knows he needs to find his answers.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." He replies and she nods back.

"Kat, you're going the wrong way!" Yuudai calls out as she jogs after Katsuki and they walk to their next class.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Their class ends, and Yuudai packs her bag full of notes as she stands trying to stop Katsuki from leaving quite yet. "Even though all that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Eijiro exclaims in delight at the thought of showing off.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming a pro!" Hanta adds with a grin as he walks over, bumping his elbow on Eijiro's shoulder in greeting.

"It was worth coming to U.A.!" Rikido agrees, pumping his fist to his open palm with glee.

"We will only receive a few chances. We cannot afford to miss this." Fumikage tells them bowing his head a little.

"Ojiro, I'm getting kind of nervous now. I need to stand out at the sports festival! Hip, hip, hooray!" Toru cheers as she stands in front of Mashirao as he sits at his desk.

"Y-yeah… but the pros might not notice you unless you try really hard…" Mashirao tells her.

"Oh, dear, what'll I do? I stand out just standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?" Yuga asks Koji who is trying to wipe the blackboard and freaks out. "Right?" He gets in Koji's face, and he nods frantically.

"You're lucky, Shoji. Your brawn stands out on its own." Denki complains as he sits on the top of his desk with Mezo sitting at his desk along with Kyoka, and Momo standing in the aisle.

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness," Mezo replies, clenching his fists.

"I think you'll stand out, too." Kyoka giggles behind her hand, thinking back to Denki when he uses his Quirk too much.

"Everyone's so into it." Izuku gulps as he stands by Tenya's desk looking over his classmates as they talk about the upcoming sports festival.

"You're not? We have enrolled here to become heroes, so of course, we would get fired up!" Tenya asks his friend and stands up from his desk and does a silly dance.

"Iida, you have a unique way of getting fired up." Tsuyu comments, looking over her shoulder as she stands with Mina, lunchbox in hand. "It's weird."

"Midoriya, you don't feel the same?" Tenya asks him, ignoring the girls.

"Of course I do. But something's…" Izuku tries to explain his hesitancy.

"Deku, Iida… let's do our best at the sports festival." Ochaco says in a gruff voice and dark aura surrounding her.

"U-Uraraka, your face! It's…" Izuku stutters looking over at her.

"What's the matter? You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means." Mina comments popping up.

"PM-" Mineta begins to say, but Tsuyu smacks him around the face using her tongue.

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" Ochaco shrieks with her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The others cheer, and Ochaco turns to face the boys.

"I'm gonna do my best!" She repeats with her dark look, and they raise their arms in the air.

"Y-yeah…" They reply hesitantly.

"What's wrong? Your personality's all over the place." Hanta comments.

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" Ochaco keeps yelling.

" _Now that I think about it, I never asked Uraraka."_ Izuku thinks and sees Yuudai and Katsuki walk out of the room talking, and Yuudai stops at the door.

"Guys, you coming?" She calls out and the others all stop and look over at Yuudai in the doorway and Mina, Tsuyu walk over joining them with the rest of the class.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuudai sits at one of the tables in the lunch hall with some of her class around her. Katsuki sitting next to her, and her phone goes off again and sees it's her Dad again. "Man, why do I have to look after him." She complains, gaining some of the group's attention.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Mina asks her and sees the annoyed face on her face.

"Mr Aizawa, he escaped from the hospital and Dad wants me to look out for him like I have nothing better to do," Yuudai complains as she eats and the others who don't know who her dad is, seem surprised.

"Why would your dad care?" Hanta asks her, and she looks at him.

"Because he's the head of the private hospital that Mr Aizawa was in after the villain attack," Katsuki answers in his gruff, unfriendly voice.

"Whoa! The private hospital said to heal most of the pro heroes!" Hanta exclaims in surprise and Yuudai nods.

"I've met a few from when my dad forgets his lunch and my mum at her law firm," Yuudai says trying to sound like she is not bragging.

"Was that the two that were fussing over you?" Tsuyu asks her, and she nods.

"Yeah, I told them what happened, they almost didn't let me come back to school." Yuudai jokes and Eijiro looks guilty.

"I'm not surprised if you told them that you died," Eijiro says, and the others all look at her in surprise to see her look indifferent.

"I'm fine now and anyway we should be focusing on the sports festival coming up." Yuudai shrugs it off, and they nod not wanting to press any further.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Inside the teacher's lounge Izuku sits on the green couch opposite All Might in his skinny form on another green couch, only about 50 minutes?" Izuku asks after All Might tells him in shock.

"Yeah… that's the limit to how long I can use my power now." All Might replies as he makes the tea. "I overdid it too many times. That Nomu was also a tough opponent. And it hurt… I can just barely maintain muscle form for 1.5 hours now."

"About that… Sorr-" Izuku begins to apologise, but All Might lets out a laugh spewing out blood from his mouth startling Izuku.

"You don't have to apologise! Man, we really are alike, you and me." All MIght says and places a cup in front of his student. "Have some tea."

"Thanks…" He replies.

"More importantly, about the sports festival. You still can't regulate One For All, can you? What'll you do?" He asks him very seriously.

"But there was one time…! When I aimed a smash at that brain villain, there was no backlash." Izuku replies, thinking about it.

"Oh, yeah, you mentioned that! What was different?" He asks him.

"Different… the biggest difference between that and the One For All that I'd been using was…" Izuku answers and thinks back to what Thirteen had said before the villains came about their Quirk and he looks at his right hand and lifts it. "It was the first time I tried to use this power on a person…" He forms his hand into a fist.

"Hmm… looks like you succeeded in putting on the brakes unconsciously. Anyway, that's progress. I'm glad. Now, drink up." All Might says, and Izuku takes the cup from the spot in front of him.

"Oh, thank you." He replies and All Might gets up from his seat and walks towards the window.

"Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace." He tells his protegee.

"No, way…" Izuku whispers, lowering his head.

"And some of those with built-up villainous intent are starting to realise." He says and turns around as Izuku gets to his feet. "I granted you my power because I want you to succeed me." He thinks back to before when Izuku was weaker and told him what he wanted. "You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you?"

"Yes." Izuku answers without a second thought.

"Then, the time has come for you to show that. The U.A. sports festival is something pro heroes- no, the whole country- is watching closely. A big event! That is what I brought you to talk about! The next All Might the fledgeling Symbol of Peace… Izuku Midoriya. I want you to tell the world 'I am here!'" All Might tells him, and Izuku looks at him with a little fear in his green eyes as he hero looks at him right in the eye.

 **OOOOOOOOOO**

Yuudai walks down the hall with Katsuki, and she smirks to herself thinking of the upcoming events and can't wait to show the country what she has to offer.

 **Song - Fall Out Boy: Centuries (Look for the Sports Festival AMV version)**

 **Here it is the last one chapter for some time as you know I will get back to writing this soon and finish the second season of My Hero Academia and go around in a circuit of doing the same with all of my other stories.** **Starting a new form of updating my stories by finishing the series, arcs, and sage (maybe if there are a small amount of episodes). So please don't forget to show your support! DEADGIRLETERNAL OUT!**


End file.
